Return to Valinor
by kalurien
Summary: AU. ElrondOFC. Sequel to Imladris Revisited. Aman, Fourth Age. Chapter Sixteen. Some visitors arrive and trouble ensues.
1. Arriving

Hi and welcome to the sequel to _Imladris Revisited_.  I have something to say to all of you who read _Dark Memories_ , I meant to say it in my A/N at the beginning of chapter forty, but forgot.  I posted this in my live journal and I'll put it here as well, my apologies for the repetition.

_In my mad rush to update DM this morning, I knew there was something I was forgetting to add to the A/N at the beginning, something I thought of last night, something VERY, VERY important but I would not forget, it could wait until morning and blah, blah, blah . . . . .I forgot it. *cries* So I will say it here, and also in RtV ch.1 . . . .  
There is no way in Arda I could have ever posted this story without the help and support of my dear friend Nemis who gave me advice, praise and encouragement all the way through it. It was a painful story for me to write, I put alot of my personal feelings into it. It may not have been the best forum for such a story, but it kind of wrote itself. I cannot possibly thank her enough for all she has done for me . *huge hugs*_

Moving right along, this story is a sequel, to both _Imladris Revisited and _Dark Memories_ so if you haven't read them both, you may be confused.  The tone of this story follows that of __Imladris Revisited, though.  Don't worry about any graphic descriptions of child abuse, etc.  The R rating is for nice Elrond/Culurien smut. :D  Well, here it is, I hope you enjoy it!_

~kalurien****

****

**Return to Valinor**

By: DLR

Rated: R

Pairing: Elrond/OFC

Disclaimer: Yes, it all belongs to Tolkien the Magnificent and I'm only going to say it once, okay?

                  *                       *                       *                       *                     *

**Chapter One**

Outside the Halls of Manwë 

Taniquetil, Valinor

The Fourth Age of Middle-earth

(But in Aman, who knows)

Glorfindel and Culurien exchanged concerned looks.  "Mellhîr," Culurien said urgently, reaching down to shake his shoulder.  Elrond sat up slowly, and wiping the tears from his eyes, managed to compose himself.

"It went fine," he said to Glorfindel.  "Why do you ask?"

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.  "Fine?" he repeated.  "You return from an audience with the highest of all the Valar, you come out and fall down onto the road in hysterics for ten minutes, and you tell me it went 'fine'?"

Elrond sighed and got to his feet.  "Do you suppose there is an inn somewhere near?  I am quite parched."  He looked puzzled.  "Where are Mithrandir and Galadriel?  It would be helpful to have guidance from one who has been here before." 

"They both departed while you were inside," Erestor explained.  "Mithrandir mumbled something about an appointment, and Galadriel espied someone she knew from long ago."

"How inconvenient," observed Elrond.  "It appears we will be reduced to asking directions from passing strangers, provided we even know where we wish to go."

"An inn," exclaimed Glorfindel, harkening back to Elrond's earlier thought.  "Come, I believe I have spotted one."

                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bilbo wondered if he heard correctly. "What was that you said?" 

The elf rolled his eyes just a little bit and looked as though he thought the hobbit smelled bad.  "Gwiluvor," he repeated, "the specialty of the house." 

Apparently he had.  "And what might that be, exactly?" 

"The distilled glandular extract of butterflies," the elf explained patiently.

"Butterfly glands . . . ?" began Bilbo, incredulous.

"He will have the mulled cider," put in Frodo hurriedly, "as will I."

"Very good little master," the Elf said.  "Gwiluvor for the rest of you?"

The elves of Middle-earth exchanged apprehensive glances.  "Indeed yes," said Elrond quickly, ever the diplomat.  "Gwiluvor all around, my treat."

"What will we do now?" Culurien asked as they cautiously sipped their drinks.

Elrond sighed.  "To tell the truth, I had not thought too much about it.  Just getting here seemed a trial in itself."

"I really do not see what is so superior to Middle-earth."

"You will change your mind once we visit the gardens of Lórien," Elrond reassured her.  "Perhaps that should be our next move."  He paused, uncertain.  "Is there such a thing as a map in this place?  I have no idea where the strongholds of my ancestors may be, let alone who is alive, who is still in Mandos, or who is reincarnated."

He looked at the concerned faces around the table and sighed once more.  "I am sorry; I should have formed better plans."  He closed his eyes and his voice broke slightly.  "I am so very tired, please forgive me."

Erestor patted his arm and stood.  "You have seen to things the last five thousand years, sit and rest, I will see to this."  He came back shortly with a rolled up parchment.  "A map," he informed them triumphantly, unrolling it on the table.  Everyone stared at it in silence.

"Well?" asked Glorfindel with a raised eyebrow.  "Does any of this mean anything to you?"

"The House of Finwë in Tirion," Elrond concluded.  "We will journey there and be offered hospitality hopefully, and then those who are in need of healing will depart for Lórien."

"A logical plan," said Glorfindel.  "This calls for another round of drinks."  He beckoned to the waiter.  "Would anyone be loath to pints of ale all around?"  His voice sank to a whisper.  "I do not think I desire any more gwiluvor."  

The sighs of relief could have been heard all the way to Middle-earth.

                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The House of Finwë

Tirion on Túna

"What does it mean," Culurien asked him, "to be summoned to Mahanaxar?" 

Elrond folded his fingers and stared at them.  "This is where the Valar hold council and sit in judgment."

"The Valar wish to judge you?" she asked, amazed.  "Whatever for?"

"They do not summon one without cause," Elrond explained.  "Notice they do not ask for you."  He looked sadly grim.  "I have not lived a blameless life."

"What are you speaking of?" She laid her hand over his.  "You talk in riddles."

He closed his eyes.  "I have never spoken of this to you, I fear I still cannot."

"Please," she whispered, stroking his cheek.  "Just tell me."

He sighed.  "You know about Gil-galad and our past together. I have never told you, however, of the manner in which it began.  I know I have stated previously how I would have willingly done anything he asked, for I was beholden to him, but actually, that came later.  In the beginning, he forced me."

Culurien was silent while her finger continued to caress his face.

"This I learned from him, to just take what one wants, in selfishness," Elrond continued.  "I was too young and naïve to know it was not the normal way of things.  I was, in fact, too young to have any control of those urges he awakened in me so prematurely, too young to have much of a clue as to right and wrong."  He paused for a long moment.  

"Tell me," Culurien whispered, "you are nearly there."

Elrond stared at the table.  "I became enamored of a young female, a maid in the palace.  I forced her, as I had been forced."

Culurien paled.  "With violence?"

"Nay, with persistence, perhaps, but it was still wrong."

"What will happen if judgment goes against you?" she asked gently.

"I would be barred from Valinor, sent to Tol Eressëa, perhaps" answered Elrond.

"Which is . . ." she started.  

". . . not very different from Middle-earth," he finished. "As far as relief from weariness is concerned."

"Mellhîr," Culurien whispered as her lips sought out his, her breath warm on his face.  "I will go to the ends of Arda to be with you."

"I pray it will not come to that," he said, rubbing his cheek against hers.

She put her arms around him tightly.  "Wherever you may be, I will know happiness being at your side."

                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Idril looked up from her sewing.  She was silent as she watched Culurien pace the terrace nervously.  "I am certain everything will be fine," she murmured after a while.

"When I see his face," Culurien said, half to herself, "then I will know."

Idril smiled.  "You are a better judge of my grandson's demeanor than I.  When last I saw him, he was just an infant."

Culurien paused in mid-stride as she heard the door close and his familiar footstep in the hallway.  His face hid all expression as he greeted his grandmother first.  "Suilad, Naneth-adar," he said, embracing her.  

She raised a hand to his cheek. "Elrond."

He met Culurien's eyes and her heart sank.  He gave his grandmother a quick kiss, and then held out his hand.  "Walk with me, Linariel." 

They meandered through the bright flowers silently until Elrond gave a little snort of laughter.  "I am reminded why I chose not to come here some six thousand years ago."

Culurien turned to face him and was encouraged by the glint of humor she saw in his eyes.  "Yes?" 

"The scrutiny," he answered.  "Having every move one makes analyzed in depth.  The situation I was worried for was barely an issue," he elaborated.  "It appears I have been adequately repentant."

Culurien was puzzled.  "So you were summoned for what reason?"

"Vilya," said Elrond.  "The Ring of the Air.  I had it in my possession, why did I not throw it into the Crack of Doom and unmake it when I had the chance?"

"But . . ." began Culurien, "this was an elven ring, it was not evil."

He smiled.  "My argument as well.  Apparently its tie to the One Ring held much significance with the Valar.  Because the knowledge that achieved the making of it came from Annatar, his corruption lived within it although sully it with his black hand he did not."  There was a pause as they walked once more.

"So, I am guessing this had an agreeable conclusion?" 

"Agreeable enough," said Elrond.  "By and large I have earned the approval of the powers that be."

"Then there is something else," she continued.  "I could discern it when you came in, you are troubled."

"Nay."  He shook his head.  "Not so much troubled but tired, weary beyond words.  It was quite an ordeal, this judgment."

Culurien put her arms around his waist.  "I deem it is time for the healer to be healed."

"Indeed," he said with his breath hot against her ear.  "The gardens of Lórien await us."

She trembled beneath the touch of his hands.  "There is no hurry, is there?"

His voice was muffled in her hair as he loosened her clothing, his caresses finding their way to bare skin.  "No hurry at all."

                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


	2. Healing

Hi everyone, thanks for leaving so many comments, keep up the good work! ;)

**Lady of Legolas- **No, not yet.

*                        *                      *                    *                       *                     *

**Return to Valinor**

By: DLR 2003

Elrond/OFC

**Chapter Two**

The Gardens of Lórien 

Irmo regarded Elrond with an interested gaze.  "Tell me, the gift of visions, of second sight; was it a blessing or a curse?"

A small smile curved Elrond's lips.  "Both.  But very useful, all the same, I would not have wished it away.  Thank you for not giving me foresight through dreams, I find dream interpretation to be confusing and unreliable."

"You are welcome," said Irmo, smiling.  "Tis not a gift I give often, and I spend much time choosing the recipient.  It pleases me to know I made the right choice for you."  He paused for a moment.  "Also, I would very much like to ask . . ."

"Hush yourself," Estë chided her spouse as she entered the room.  "He is here to rest, not to be interrogated.  He is weary of questions, let him be."

Irmo received his wife's reprimand with a chuckle.  "We will continue this conversation another time," he whispered in an aside to Elrond, who flashed him a resigned smile.  "Rest now, heal."  He gave Elrond a wink as he walked away.

Estë regarded her husband with bemused eyes before she turned back to Elrond.  "You are ready to continue the session?"  He nodded.  "Very well, disrobe please and lie down in the bath."  She gave him a drink from the fountain of Lórien as he complied with her instructions.

Elrond lay back in the warm water and closed his eyes.  The power of the Lady in Grey washed over him as he sank into blissful relaxation.  Her aura covered him completely although her physical body made no contact.  He sighed with pleasure as her essence penetrated the dark corners of his mind and soul, soothing and comforting.  He slept the bottomless slumber that was necessary to cure the unrest of Middle-earth, falling deep into an unfathomable abyss of tranquility.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You will not walk with me?" Culurien asked, surprised.

"Nay, not at this time," responded Elrond, shaking his head.  "I am quite busy."

She stared at him nonplussed.  "Busy?" 

"Indeed," he said with a sly smile dimpling his cheeks.  "I am very, very busy watching the grass grow."  He looked up at her from his reclining position on the hillside and reached a hand beneath her sheer gown to stroke her leg.

"Come down here and watch it with me," he said with a seductive glint in his eye.

She fell across his prone figure with a giggle as he raised his arms to welcome her into his embrace.  They wrestled together happily in the sweet grass for a short while until Elrond's hands moved under her loose gown and changed their mood from playful to passionate.

He wore a thin comfortable tunic as well and nothing else, not even shoes.  In Lórien clothing mattered not during the warm season, in fact many went without it entirely.  Public displays of affection were also common, with very little of the inhibitions that prevailed in Middle-earth.  

They were soon oblivious to all else but their own desires as hunger peaked and became ecstasy, waning only to peak again with more intensity as they moved against each other, hands and lips caressing sensitive areas.  Elrond finally groaned and spent his passion in a heated rush as Culurien sighed with satisfaction, knowing deep inside herself, at that precise moment, that her healing was complete.  He contentedly nestled his face in the curve of her neck and shoulder as his breath slowed and his body cooled.

"Mellhîr," she whispered.

"Mmmm?" 

"I think perhaps we should be married soon."

He looked into her eyes and he knew it as well, that this time was different.  "Perhaps you are right," he murmured, smiling. 

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Master Elrond!"

"Frodo Baggins!" Elrond responded with a smile.  "How goes it with you?  Tis a welcome sight, that sparkle in your eye!"

"It goes well indeed," said Frodo, grinning.  "My heart feels much lighter and it has only been a short time yet."  He turned his eyes to his companion who sat across from him at the small table, with a game piece poised in his hand.  "Do not bother, I have you bested," Frodo said with a smug smile.

"Ah, ah," protested the silver-haired elf.  "I have not completed my move yet.  Do not be so hasty, my dear Frodo."  His bright blue eyes twinkled merrily as he lifted them to regard Elrond, who inclined his head.  "Your servant, Lord," Elrond began, and then hesitated as recognition washed over him.

"Mithrandir?" he whispered with wide eyes.

The other one chuckled.  "Olórin, actually, but indeed yes, Mithrandir I once was."

Elrond snorted.  "It is getting so you have more names than Aragorn."  He studied the face of the Maia before him, his old friend of Middle-earth.  Great age was apparent, yet not so, in his visage, which had a decidedly youthful aspect.

"There!" exclaimed Frodo, "It is as I said, you are beaten." 

Olórin looked at the board with narrowed eyes.  "Remind me not to spot you any more pieces in the future," he muttered.  "Now be off with you, Bilbo is waiting."  His smile followed Frodo as the young one departed to join his elder.  

He raised his eyebrows at Elrond.  "A game from you, Master Peredhil?"

"Indeed," murmured Elrond, taking the seat left vacant by the hobbit.  "Quite like old times."  He smiled slightly.  "Although I should hope that here in Aman you will not try to cheat anymore."

Olórin was offended.  "Cheat?  I do not cheat.  I simply adapt certain aspects . . ."

"You cheat," stated Elrond.  "One does not 'adapt' anything within the confines of the game."

"I have merely evened the odds in the past so as to give you a better challenge," Olórin explained.  "You would not want to win every time, would you?" 

"Nay," said Elrond warily.  "But just because you have the power to manipulate the outcome, it does not mean that you should."

Olórin became curt. "Have you a desire to play or not?" 

Elrond sighed and smiled at the same time.  "No cheating," he reaffirmed.

"I would not dream of it," said Olórin innocently.

"Hrumph," snorted Elrond.  "Pray, just reset the board, will you?"  A silence ensued as the game pieces were restored. 

Olórin arched an eyebrow at his old friend.  "Tell me how your healing has progressed."

Elrond smiled.  "It has gone well, the weariness has nearly dissipated."

Olórin moved a game piece, his eyes on the board.  "And the anger?  Is that gone as well?"

Elrond stiffened and looked up from the game.  "What do you know of this?" 

Olórin raised his eyes as well, meeting Elrond's gaze.  "I have followed the trials and tribulations of your life from the very beginning, Mellon-iaur.  There is naught that has escaped my notice."

Elrond was perplexed. "But why?" 

"The judgment of the Valar upon Eärendil I thought extreme," said Olórin.  "Tragic, in fact.  I was interested what would become of you and Elros and how the Valar would judge you in turn, you also being of mixed blood."

He moved a piece across the board, while Elrond sat subdued, digesting this information.  "And then, there were those unusual, so very unelvish tragedies in your life as well, the abuse you suffered, and the dissolution of your marriage."

Elrond closed his eyes as long dormant emotions came rapidly to the forefront of his consciousness.  His mind slipped quickly into darkness and he moaned as he unwillingly began to relive the painful memories.

Olórin laid a hand on his shoulder and shook him.  "Be calm," he said soothingly.  "Wake from this disagreeable dream."

Elrond shuddered and opened his eyes, passing a hand over his face.  "It still overwhelms me at times."

Olórin smiled. "That is what we are here to remedy." 

Elrond arched an eyebrow.  "So you also number Hîrnested among your titles?"

"Nay," said Olórin, amused.  "I merely help out a little from time to time."

Elrond turned pained eyes to him.  "I wish to be helped."

Olórin winked a bright blue eye and Gandalf shone through for a second.  "We will talk, my dear Elrond, we will talk until you are deaf with it," he promised.

Elrond sighed.  "Perhaps that is what worries me," he said as he moved a figurine, a small smile playing around his lips.  "And the game is mine, by the way."

Olórin immediately dropped his benevolent expression and his eyebrows came together in a scowl.

Elrond laughed.  "Ah, there is the Mithrandir I once knew." 

Olórin muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

"If you think I have no knowledge of Dunlending, you are mistaken," remarked Elrond, keeping his temper.  "That was most unkind of you."

Olórin snorted and continued to peer at the game board.

"Shall I show you where you faltered?" asked Elrond, greatly amused.  "I would have thought you knew all of my tricks by now.  Or perhaps a new game?"

"Nay," said Olórin quickly, packing the pieces away with haste.  "This game will be my penance in Mandos, I am certain."

"What is the difference?" asked Elrond, barely able to contain himself.  "Whether you are soundly beaten here or there?"

The dark look Olórin gave him was eloquent in its silence.  Elrond sighed, smiling.  _Once a grumpy wizard, always a grumpy wizard_.      

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

He tightened his grip around her waist as though he thought she might be taken from him, snatched out of his arms suddenly, without warning.

She responded by melting into his body, molding every inch of herself to him firmly.

The movement of the swing was as tranquillizing as the garden it sat in, the motion of his foot barely discernable as he rocked it back and forth, quietly, peacefully. 

She shifted her position in his lap slightly, her arm encircling his neck as she buried her face in his raven black hair. She inhaled deeply, comforted by his scent.  "You are far from finished here." 

"Indeed."  His hand moved to absently stroke her abdomen through the thin gown she wore.

She smiled. "I can feel something already, tiny movements like the brush of a butterfly's wing."

"Can you?" he whispered, splaying his long fingers firmly across her stomach.  "I wish that I could as well."

"The time will come when you can," she murmured, "all too soon."

Elrond sighed and continued his soft caress. 

"Do you think I will be allowed to stay here with you until the completion of your healing?" Culurien asked, worried.

"If you cannot, then neither will I," he responded.  "I will not be parted from you." 

Her arms tightened around his neck and her lips brushed softly against his cheek.  "I am so very happy right now that it frightens me," she whispered into his ear.

"The mere thought of separation sends chills of terror through me," he agreed.  He lifted his head and turned her face to his with a finger under her chin.  "There is something, though, that I must do which you cannot help me with."  Culurien was silent.  "I must see Celebrían," Elrond explained.  "I must tell her about Arwen."

"Surely Galadriel has done that already," she protested.

"That is likely," he agreed, "but she must hear it from me as well.  Also, Manwë hinted she has something to tell me in turn."

Culurien stroked his cheek.  "This will be painful for you; I know you loved her very much."

"At one time, yes." Elrond sighed.  "There is still part of me that loves her dearly, but do not fret, I am no longer in love with her, my heart belongs solely to a lady with hair of golden red."

"Anyone I know?" she jested and he laughed as they settled comfortably on the swing once more, gently swaying back and forth in the warm breeze.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


	3. Confessions

**Return to Valinor**

By DLR  2003

Elrond/OFC

*                   *                 *                     *                    *                   *                  *

**Chapter Three**

The Forest of Oromë

The spiral staircase wound upwards around the giant tree for what seemed like a league.

Elrond sighed with relief upon reaching the high _flet, his heart pounding from the exertion.  __A regular program of exercise, he thought grimly.  It would never do to become fat and lazy._

He took in his surroundings as his breathing returned to normal, the late afternoon sunshine filtering through the golden leaves as a faint breeze rustled them softly.  He looked up and his heart stopped as his eyes rested on a familiar figure staring down at him from a high balcony.  She disappeared, and as he waited, she emerged from a far archway, walking towards him.  She paused a few feet away and he had no idea how much time passed as they stood staring at each other.

Elrond finally cleared his throat.  "Well, it has certainly been an age, has it not?"

Celebrían smiled, breaking the tension instantly.  "Indeed yes, it has been quite some time."

Elrond's eyes glistened.  "I am pleased to see you looking so well," he whispered as he held out his arms.  She fell into them and embraced him tightly.

"I am so sorry," she said as she began to cry.

"About Arwen?" 

"Yes, about Arwen, about everything," she replied as he released her and stepped back.  "Love causes one to have hard choices at times, I am certainly no stranger to that feeling," she added in a whisper.

"Why Arwen?" Elrond quietly pleaded, almost to himself.  "Of all the females in Middle-earth, be they elf or human, she was the most vulnerable, the only one that had to choose death in order to love."

"A choice that may fall to others as well," said Celebrían.  She looked apprehensive. "You have not spoken of our sons and why they are not with you."

"They stay for love of their sister," Elrond explained.  "They will come before it is too late, have faith."  He sighed.  "When they do make the journey, it will be because they have assured themselves of her happiness."

Celebrían was still for a moment, a silent tear rolling down her cheek.  "I am sorry to have left you to deal with all of that alone.  Whether my voice would have made a difference in her decision, we will never know.  There are so many things I am sorry for, that I would change if possible."   

"I shoulder much blame as well," he said quietly.  "If only I had told you everything from the beginning, things might have been different."

"And if I had told you every truth from the beginning as well," she whispered. "There would have been no beginning."

Elrond's eyebrows drew together in a scowl.  "You are referring to your lover?  Is this the same elf that is with you now, or have there been others over the years?"

Celebrían sighed.  "Elrond please, remain calm, the time for anger is long past."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  "You are correct, I am sorry, forgive me."

"Come and sit."  Celebrían led the way to a small shady balcony.  She said nothing for a time although Elrond could see she was in some distress.  

"What is it?" he asked, putting his hand over hers as it lay clenched on the small table.

"I could not tell you then and I still find it hard," she whispered.  "I honestly do not know why I am allowed the happiness I have today, I deserve it not."

Elrond tightened his grip on her hand.  "It cannot possibly be as bad as that which I never told you."

"I am afraid it is, it is as bad as can be," she said, unable to look at him.  "I never should have married you."

"Why do you say that?" he asked, paling slightly.

Celebrían slowly raised her gaze to meet his.  "In the eyes of Elbereth I was married already."

His eyes widened in shock.  "You said vows to Elbereth?  With him?" 

She nodded.  "Without consent of our parents, it was in secret."

Elrond stared at her, his mouth open.  "Celebrían, you realize what this means?"

"Of course I do," she said with a grimace.  "This is why the annulment of our marriage was so easy, there was nothing to annul."

"But our children, their status . . ." he could not go on.

"Indeed," she quietly agreed.

Elrond continued to gape at her in astonishment.  "But you never consummated those vows with him."

"I did not," she said.  "Not back then, but in later years . . ." her voice trailed off.

The singing of nearby birds became very noticeable in the silence that ensued.

Elrond shook his head in disbelief.  "Celebrían, I am so confused.  How in all of Arda did this come to pass?"  He gave her a pained look.  "Did you never love me, then, Tithen-cugu?"*

She squeezed his hand with reassurance and took a deep breath.  "I fell in love with Halmír of Lórinand long before I met you.  Ada never knew but Naneth did and she forbade the match.  Unbeknownst to her, we had already said our vows, but I could never tell her. I should have found the strength, I know, and things would have been so very different. I was more afraid of her temper than the unknown wrath of Manwë, so when you and I met and Nana thought we would be a good match, I fell in with her wishes."

Celebrían rolled her eyes.  "Apparently the mirror foretold it."  She sighed and met his gaze.  "Things would have been so much easier if only I had not fallen in love with you, that was my undoing," she whispered.  "I loved you so much, yet I loved Halmír as well.  I was torn; I did not know what to do."

"I remember the conflict in you," Elrond recalled, "and I knew of Halmír eventually, though I had no inkling it had gone to that level."

"Manwë felt that the original vows took precedence over our later ones, even though there had been as yet no marriage of the flesh," she said.  "I wish I had known this at the time."

Elrond sighed and passed his hand over his face.  "Oh dear Eru, so many things are clearer now."

Tears glistened in her eyes. "I am so sorry, Elrond, can you ever forgive me?"

He stared at the table.  "So it is true then, you admit it, all those trips to Lothlórien over the years, they were to see him?"

"Nay," she said emphatically.  "Not until later years, much later, when it became apparent that you were with Glorfindel."

"Oh Mandos, not this again," Elrond said with frustration.  "Glorfindel and I were not lovers; we were simply very close friends.  We had a connection, yes, and a long past together where he was privy to many things I was never able to confide to you, as much as he encouraged me to.  So it may have looked like some kind of secret life.  I never, ever was unfaithful to you.  Any conversations you may have overheard, you misinterpreted them."

"I see," she said and her eyes took on a slightly cold expression.  "Does this include the conversation I overheard in Imladris just before the battle of the alliance where you and Gil-galad were discussing your love affair?"

The color drained completely out of Elrond's face.  "What are you referring to?"

She sighed.  "A conversation, an especially loud conversation between you and the high king about your intimate relationship, him saying how much he loved you and everything he did was out of love for you, and you were so very angry at him."

Elrond closed his eyes and rubbed them.  "This is the secret that I kept from you, the terrible part of my life I never had the courage to tell you about."

"This is your secret?  Your love affair with Gil-galad?"  She snorted.  "I was unaware at the time that you had consummated that relationship, which could be considered a marriage of sorts as well.  I thought perhaps his feelings were unrequited, after hearing your anger.  It was not until much later that I learned the truth of your affair." 

Elrond's head snapped up and his eyes flashed.  "It was not a love affair, do not ever call it that again and it most definitely was no kind of marriage. It happened long before you and I ever met, you have no idea what the truth is, no idea what occurred between us."

She blinked her eyes, startled at his reaction.  "Whatever you wish, I am sorry. Perhaps it is time I knew, if you think you can tell me."

He sighed and managed to calm himself.  "Forgive my out-burst; it is an open sore still, yet to be healed.  The gardens of Lórien have cured me of many a worry, but this is an issue still to be addressed."  

He stood up with a groan.  "All of these stairs of yours have my legs aching.  Walk with me while I stretch them and I will tell you the whole truth of the matter, as I should have done from the very beginning.  Please understand that I never had a wish to have secrets from you, I was simply too ashamed to talk about this, to you, to anyone.  Even now, it is still hard; the pain remains fresh, after some six thousand years.  You will be quite possibly shocked; tales of this sort are very rare among our kind."

She slipped her arm through his and they walked together as the twilight emerged.  He talked to her for a long time as Vingilot began its journey across the starry summer sky.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~       

*Little dove 


	4. Wedded Bliss

**Return to Valinor**

By: DLR 2003

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

**Chapter Four**

The House of Finwë

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

"Just a small wedding," Elrond repeated with emphasis to Idril.  His grandmother looked crushed.

"Please," she pleaded with him.  "You are somewhat of a celebrity here in Aman." 

Elrond snorted.  "A curiosity, more like."

"It would be the event of the year," she continued.

"For the gossips," he finished.  "Nay, Naneth-adar, nay.  You forget that Culurien and I have both been married before.  This should be a very small, intimate family gathering."

Idril managed to look sly and innocent both at the same time.  "You have a large family you know, they will all wish to come and it would be rude to exclude anyone." 

Elrond paused suddenly and stared at her.  "I have a large family?  How very strange that sounds.  I have spent the last six millennia as an orphan, having no family besides wife and children."  He looked up at her and smiled, changing his mind.  "I would like to meet them, let them come."

He grimaced as he heard the unmistakable sounds of his betrothed retching forcibly in the nearby bath chamber.  "I doubt, however, that Culurien will feel the same."

Idril patted his arm.  "She will be past this stage by the time of the wedding."

"Ah, yes," responded Elrond.  He paused, frowning a little.  "When exactly would the wedding date be?"

Idril laid down her embroidery and considered.  "Well, allowing enough time to get everything organized, I would say about three months."

Elrond stared at her.  He wiped his hand across his face.  "You realize," he commented, "that Culurien will be with child six months by then?"

Idril sighed.  "Oh dear, and everyone else will realize it as well."

"Exactly," Elrond remarked wryly.  "Perhaps we could hasten it a bit?"

Idril nodded, smiling.  "I will see to it."

Elrond rose.  "You are a blessing, Naneth-adar, thank you," he said, leaning down to kiss her cheek.  He heard once again the painful reaction Culurien was having to her pregnancy and he winced.  "Perhaps a stomach settling remedy is in order," he murmured.  

"A very large jug of it," his grandmother concurred.

Elrond smiled as he made his way to the kitchen.

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Culurien paled, her green-tinged complexion turning a shade lighter.  "Your entire family?  All of them?"  

"Calm yourself," Elrond said soothingly.  "Please, drink this."

She grimaced, smelling it.  "This is supposed to help?"

"Please," Elrond persisted.

Culurien eyed the contents of the goblet warily before taking a deep breath and downing it with haste.  There was a long pause while she and Elrond waited expectantly for the remedy to make a re-appearance.  He smiled and pulled her to his chest as he rubbed her back with long gentle strokes.

"It is not as bad as you think," he continued. "We are only talking about Fingolfin, Fingon, Tuor, Turgon, Thingol, Dior and their spouses, along with any additional children. You have met some of them already, those residing in this house." 

Culurien made a snorting noise and he embraced her closely, his hand exerting a comforting pressure on her neck and shoulders.  "Have you any family we should include as well?"

"I know of none that have journeyed here," she responded.  "There may be some that died in long ago battles that have passed through the Halls of Mandos, but no one that is close to me.  Those that died in the Battle of the Five Armies would not be released yet, I deem."

He nodded.  "Yes, it is too early for them and those that died at Dagorlad, they stayed there, in the Dead Marshes, they never came to Aman."  He paused a minute.  "You really should have somebody though, to stand with you."

Culurien looked up and smiled through her discomfort.  "What would you think of Mithrandir?"

Elrond broke into a wide grin.  "An excellent choice, Lady, indeed."

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Indis pursed her lips.  "I simply cannot believe the gown Idril is wearing."

Anairë looked at her granddaughter in close assessment.  She patted her mother-in-law's arm.  "Ah, the young ones, they have no fashion sense, do not let it bother you."

Indis was not appeased.  "It is quite scandalous, really.  It is autumn in Tirion, not summer in Lórien."

Anairë hid a smile as she surveyed the gathering.  "I am much more interested in the bride and groom."

Indis' gaze softened.  "My heart goes out to that young one.  He has suffered much in his lifetime; let him find happiness at last."

"Indeed, Hervenn-naneth," said Anairë.  "May Eru bless them."

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fingolfin frowned and made a snorting noise.

"Be still, Atar," said Fingon.  "He has every right to be here."

"Son of Fëanor," muttered Fingolfin.

"Grandson of Fëanor," corrected Fingon.  

Fingolfin stared with distaste at his younger kinsman, only released from the hands of Mandos and re-housed some three centuries back.  "A true descendant of his grandfather, wreaking havoc with his various jewels."

Fingon sighed and rolled his eyes, making no comment.

Fingolfin's gaze shifted.  "Where is _my_ grandson, by the way, was he not invited?" 

Fingon shrugged.  "I have not seen him, but I am sure he was.  He and Elrond are said to have been very close in Middle-earth."

"He does have his hands full with those young ones," commented Fingolfin dryly.

Fingon smiled.  "Indeed yes, so many, so quickly."

"Making up for lost time, no doubt," his father concluded.

"Ai, but poor Iswende," laughed Fingon.  "I do not think my daughter-in-law knew quite what she was letting herself in for."

Fingolfin's smile faded quickly as his eyes rested on Fëanor's grandson once again.

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Celebrimbor felt as though there were knives stabbing into the back of his head.  He glanced up, then hastily turned away from the face of his great-uncle; an expressionless mask, except for the intensity of his eyes.  _If looks could indeed kill . . . ._   

Elrond noted the direction of his gaze and raised his eyebrows questioningly.  

"Fingolfin expresses his disdain for his half-brother through me," explained Celebrimbor with a sigh.  "You were saying . . .?" 

"I just wanted to thank you," Elrond began tentatively, "for all that you tried to do for me back on Balar, those many years ago.  I . . . ." he hesitated.  "I overheard several conversations between Gil-galad and yourself." He reddened.  "I was eavesdropping, I am sorry."

Celebrimbor laid his hand on Elrond's arm.  "I was glad to make the effort.  Ereinion at that time was very stubborn and self-centered.  I think he knew deep in his heart it was wrong, but he just closed his eyes to what it was doing to you.  Now, if it had been consensual, that would be a different matter, but I am guessing you were unwilling?"  

Elrond nodded, looking away.  "I had no choice, really."

"I could see it in your eyes."  Celebrimbor paused for a moment.  "I heard you came to our aid in Eregion."

"Yes," Elrond whispered.  "But not in time, not in time to do anything but watch the city burn." 

Celebrimbor's grip tightened on Elrond's arm.  "You could not possibly have saved me or the city.  The wrath of Annatar would not be denied."  He smiled grimly.  "It was just punishment for the forging of those rings; the judgment of Ilúvatar."

Elrond became lost in silent reflection until his cousin poked him playfully.  "Enough serious talk, this is your wedding, be of good cheer!" 

Elrond looked up and smiled.  "I seem to have misplaced my betrothed, however.  Where has she disappeared to?"

Celebrimbor shrugged.  "I know not, save the last I saw of her, she looked a mite green." 

_Oh dear,_ Elrond thought.  He hurriedly sought out Idril.  "Have you seen Culurien?" he murmured in her ear as he scanned the gathering.

Idril shook her head.  "Nay, not recently."  She laid a hand on his arm.  "Wait, though, there is someone here who wishes to speak with you."

Elrond turned to notice a dark haired elven lady standing a few paces behind his grandmother.  He stood frozen as his mind grappled with the realization of recognition.

"Naneth?" he whispered in disbelief. 

Elwing raised a trembling hand to touch his face.  "Melliôn."

Elrond paused half a second before taking her in his arms.  "I have always dreamed of seeing you again." 

Elwing looked up at her tall son with tears in her eyes.  "You have grown a bit since I last saw you."

Elrond laughed as his own tears began to fall.  "I did not really expect you to be here.  I understood you stayed in a white tower and did not walk among us."

"I do," she said.  "Unless I have good cause to venture forth, such as now."

Elrond embraced her again.  "I am so very glad you did."

"You look so much like your father," Elwing observed.

Elrond froze once again.  "I wish to meet him, Naneth, I know him not at all.  Is there any chance of it?"

"I will tell him of your wish," she said.  "He is not as free to walk abroad as I, and I caution you, you will find his visage to be more ethereal." 

Elrond nodded.  "Thank you, I understand."  He turned back to his grandmother.  "Where is Culurien?  Is she ill?"

Idril chewed her lip.  "That is a distinct possibility."

"She is with child," Elrond explained to his mother.

Elwing smiled.  "May you have the blessings of Elbereth, congratulations."

Elrond's eyes were already wandering in search of his intended.  "Thank you, Naneth, thank you."  He gave her a last embrace before hurrying off.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We probably should not even be here, Gandalf," said Frodo nervously.

Bilbo agreed.  "Some of these elves are quite stiff and haughty.  How very unlike Elrond or his former household they seem."

Olórin smiled.  "There is no one else like Elrond, none can compare to him and indeed, the last Homely House was quite unique."

"I confess to being quite uncomfortable beneath their scrutiny." Frodo looked as if he wished the ground would swallow him.  "And to see all of these elves in the old songs alive again . . ." His voice broke off as he looked around.  "Is Gil-galad here?"

"Not that I know of," said Olórin, becoming worried.  He forced a smile and comforted his hobbit friends.  "There is a rule about mortals witnessing an elvish wedding; this is perhaps one of the reasons they stare at you so."  

"Not to mention that many of them have never seen a hobbit before," added Bilbo.

"The loss is all theirs most assuredly," said Olórin with a smile.  "Ah, here is Elrond."

"Masters Periannath."  Elrond greeted the hobbits.  "Olórin," he added with a quick embrace for his friend.  "This is turning out to be quite the occasion."

"Indeed," Olórin concurred.  "Imagine how lively it would be if Fëanor and his sons were here as well."

Elrond grimaced.  "That is an evil thought; poor Celebrimbor is having a hard enough time as it is."

"Master Elrond," Frodo began tentatively.   

"Frodo Baggins?"  Elrond turned to him in acknowledgement. 

"Bilbo and I, we are out of place here, perhaps we should leave."

Elrond frowned.  "You are my guests.  You are, in fact, honored guests, make no mistake on that.  Someone has insulted you?"

Olórin interrupted.  "Thingol, I think it was."

Elrond rolled his eyes.  "Do not mind him; he cannot abide mortals in any shape or form for obvious reasons."  He turned to the Maia next to him.  "Mithrandir."

"Olórin," the other corrected.

"Yes, yes, whatever."  Elrond waved his hand dismissively.  "Will you make it your business to see that our hobbit friends suffer no more discomfort?" 

"Indeed yes."  Olórin gripped his shoulder with reassurance.  "I understand I also have duty as father of the bride?"

"Only symbolically."  His smile faded into a frown as an old worry re-emerged.  "Where is Culurien, have you seen her?"

Olórin shook his head.  "Nay, not recently.  Is there a problem?"

"Not exactly," Elrond said vaguely as he searched for her.  "She has not been feeling well lately."

Olórin's eyebrows lifted and he smiled with understanding.  "I see, are congratulations in order?"

"Hmm?" Elrond asked, still distracted.  "Oh, indeed yes, they are." He took the hand Olórin offered him.  "Thank you."

Frodo looked confused.  "Was Lady Culurien not healed at Lórien?  Why should she be ill now?  I thought elves were never sick?"

Elrond, Olórin and Bilbo all turned as one to stare at him with amusement.

"What?" asked Frodo, mystified.

Bilbo chuckled.  "I will fill you in later, m'lad."  He patted his nephew's shoulder.

Elrond sighed.  "Apparently I should search the bath chambers." 

Olórin smiled.  "My sympathies for your wedding night."

Elrond arched an eyebrow.  "I thank you for that encouraging thought."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dior laid a hand on his son's arm.  "Stay, Eluréd, he is not Curufin, do not direct your anger at him."

Eluréd's lips curled in disgust.  "I never thought I should see the day when a descendant of Fëanor should be included in our family gatherings."

"He is a friend of your nephew, the groom," Dior said firmly.  "Elrond can invite whomever he pleases to his wedding."

Elwing came up beside them and addressed her father.  "What are you two scowling at?"

Her brother nodded towards Celebrimbor.  "Him."

Elwing sighed.  "I shudder to think what your reaction will be to Fëanor and his sons when they are released from the Halls of Mandos if a grandson can provoke you so.  Celebrimbor does not deserve your ire."   She paused, giving her kinsmen a stern look.  "You two will behave at my son's wedding."

Eluréd's mutterings turned to smiles as his young son ran up to him.

"Ada!" the elfling cried as his father tossed him in the air, catching him in a close embrace.

"There is to be a feast, lots and lots of food," the child babbled, wriggling.  "And games later on, will you play them with me?"  He squirmed happily in his father's arms.

"Be still, Eluréin," Eluréd admonished and the small elf child immediately pressed his body against his father's chest, his plump cheek resting against the ornate embroidery of Eluréd's tunic.

Elwing reached out to stroke her nephew's back as her brother cast his gaze about.

"I have not yet met the bride," he said.  "Do you see her?"

"Nay."  Elwing shook her head.  "Culurien is not feeling well; I understand I have a grandchild on the way."

Dior looked at her with a sad smile.  "Both of us, we missed being part of our grandchildren's lives."

Elwing met his eyes.  "Yes, that is so.  It makes this new life all the more special."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Culurien leaned back against the cushions and sighed.  Glorfindel raised his eyebrows.  She returned his steady gaze.  "You will please desist in regarding me in this manner."

Glorfindel pursed his lips.  "I am merely fulfilling one of my duties as groom's attendant." 

Culurien raised her own eyebrows.  "That would be what?  Badgering the bride?"

Glorfindel rolled his eyes at Olórin.  "That would be making certain the bride appears at the ceremony."

"I have every intention of getting married today," she snapped.  "I have waited one hundred years for this."

Glorfindel looked skeptical.  "So you are hiding in here, why?"

Culurien was evasive.  "I am not feeling well."

Olórin observed her closely.  "Your coloring is normal and you have not expelled any substances while I have been in the room."

Culurien pouted. "I am too fat."

"You are not likely to become much thinner in the near future," Glorfindel remarked, his lips twitching.  "And you are not fat, one cannot tell at all."

She was silent for a minute and finally sighed.  "I do not wish to endure the scrutiny of all those ancient relatives, they seem so haughty.  Celebrían was, after all, a Noldorin princess, I am nothing."

Olórin studied her for a moment then whispered to Glorfindel.  "Go and get Elrond."  He waited until the blond elf complied, and then took a seat on the sofa next to her.  "You are not nothing, do not speak in this manner."  

Culurien turned her head to hide the tear that was rolling down her cheek.  "I have seen how they look at me, you have not.  Second marriages are highly disapproved of, you know this.  You think I have not heard the whispers?"

Olórin frowned.  "Whispers?  What whispers?"

Culurien turned a tear-streaked face back to look at him.  "Well, mostly just 'wood elf' and things of that nature, which is true, but they say it with such disdain."

Olórin gripped her arm with vehemence.  "Do not let them mar your happiness, they are fools."

They heard a commotion in the hallway and Culurien hastily wiped away her tears.  "Say nothing, I would not want to worry him."

Olórin shook his head.  "That time is past, Lady, for he worries already."

Glorfindel entered the room followed by a very concerned looking husband-to-be.

"Linariel," Elrond said as he took her into his arms.  "What is amiss, are you ill?"

She was silent and Olórin stepped in.  "I fear Culurien suffers from the same uneasiness as the Halflings."

Elrond tensed and looked up with a scowl.  "What is happening, someone has upset you?"

"It is not important, do not fret," she whispered.

"It is important or you would not be sitting here weeping," Elrond pointed out.

Olórin coughed.  "A word with you?"

"Certainly." Elrond rose to join him.

Olórin lowered his voice.  "I do not think there is cause for concern, foolish people will gossip about anything different, you know this.  I would imagine the pregnancy affects her emotions as well, throwing things out of proportion."

Elrond was thoughtful.  "You have a point, thank you."  He sat back on the sofa and gathered her to his embrace once more.  "Linariel," he said seriously and she raised her face to him.  "Do you still wish to marry me in spite of the rudeness of my family?"

She looked at him with wide eyes.  "I think you know the answer to that."

"Then let us do so.  Right now."

"Now?"

"Immediately."

"But the feast . . ."

"New tradition," Elrond declared.  "Vows first, feast later."

Culurien was puzzled.  "And this will help, how?"

"I am of the impression you would prefer not to attend this gathering?"

"Well, yes . . ." she faltered.

"Then I ask of you thirty minutes and it will be over."

"How is this possible?" 

Elrond almost looked smug.  "We say the vows, and then we leave."

Culurien blinked.  "We leave?  We can do that?"

Elrond smiled.  "Why not?"

She was incredulous.  "We will offend people."

Elrond's eyes hardened slightly.  "They have offended you, I see no difference."

Culurien turned her face away from him as her tears flowed freely once again.  "Please, no, I cannot be the cause of dissention between you and your family."

Elrond looked up as Glorfindel nudged him, holding out a very lovely lace trimmed square of linen.  It was heavily scented and Elrond arched an eyebrow at his friend.  Glorfindel shrugged his shoulders with a smirk on his face.  Elrond rolled his eyes and turned back to Culurien, hiding a smile.  "Hush, Linariel, hush."  He touched the cloth to her face.  "They will not be offended; they will merely think we are eager newlyweds."

Culurien snorted through her tears.  "It will be preferable to be thought of as excessively lusty?"

Elrond's eyes became infused with a glint she knew only all too well.  "Indeed yes."

She slapped him playfully.  "You are too naughty."

He lifted his eyebrows suggestively.  "I was under the distinct impression that you enjoyed my naughtiness."

Olórin coughed.  "Yes, yes, a time and a place for everything, my dear elves.  Should we not, as they say, attend to business?"

Elrond released his betrothed from a close embrace.  "You will please remember where we were, later on."

Culurien lowered her eyelids.  "You will remind me, I am quite sure."

Elrond gave a last nuzzle to her ear.  "You have my word on that, Lady."

"Well then!" said Glorfindel a little too loudly.

Elrond grinned.  "It appears I have an announcement to make."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Culurien put her hands on the balcony rail and leaned forward, inhaling the deep heady scent of the autumn night.  The smell of roasted meat, bonfires and late blooming flowers shared the air with the glow of torches, stars, and fireflies as the guests continued to play; dancing, eating and above all, singing. 

A hand came up from behind and covered hers, the golden ring on its index finger coming into contact with the identical one she bore.  Another hand made its way through her thick golden-red hair to firmly massage the back of her head and neck with strong, practiced fingers as she felt warm lips against her ear.  "A beautiful night, Dineth."

She sighed happily.  "A perfect night, Daer."  Culurien moved her hand to touch the ring on his finger.  "Do you wish to join the festivities after all?"

Elrond chuckled.  "The only 'festivities' I will be partaking in this night will be occurring right here in this room."

Culurien smirked.  "Hîr Nín, I would think you to be somewhat tired after our recent 'festivities' in the bath."

Elrond pressed his body firmly against her back.  "Tired, you say?  Do I seem at all tired?"

Culurien felt a warm flush tingle over her skin as he molded his pelvis against her, his renewed hardness a testimony to his lack of fatigue.  She turned to face him, her hands moving slowly downwards, trailing lightly across him, touching him only enough to increase his arousal, but not enough to give him any satisfaction.  She smiled, a wicked glint in her eye.  "You are indeed quite randy tonight.  I find it hard to believe you are more than six millennia old."

Elrond's teeth found her earlobe.  "And why is that, pray?" he murmured between bites.

She tilted her head, allowing him better access.  "You do not look a day over two millennia."

Elrond burst out laughing and tightened his grip around her.  "Indeed it must be you, Lady, who keeps me young.  Linariel, have you any idea how much I love you?"

She opened her eyes and pulled back a little to look intently into his.  "It can only be a fraction of how much I love you."

The laughter left him as he held her gaze, the heat in their bodies escalating rapidly as he pulled her towards the bed.

"Nay," she said, her eyes smoldering and she took the upper hand.  She gave him a gentle push and he fell back amongst the soft pillows and regarded her with a smirk. "I am wondering what you have in mind here, Lady?"

Culurien hovered above him, untying the belt which closed his robe.  She resumed her light caress of his body, her hands and lips teasing him to new heights of anticipation.  

His eyes burned as he watched her, enduring with patience the exquisite torture, the gentle touch of her tongue driving him nearly insane with desire.  She brought him near the breaking point time and time again, sustaining the delicious agonizing pressure and he closed his eyes, a low moan coming out of his throat.  He reached down and ran his fingers through her hair in encouragement.  His ragged breath alternated between panting and gasping as she brought him to ecstasy, slowly, almost painfully, ever teasing until he cried her name with abandon, moving wildly as the spasms shook his body, release finally taking him over the edge once more.

She moved upwards to lie in his arms while the pounding of his heart subsided.  "Well, that was my wedding present to you, did you like it?"

"You are indeed very talented, my Lady wife.  I look back with deep regret on those many years when I was reluctant to allow you to exercise this skill."

"So I will take that as a 'yes'?"

Elrond sighed happily.  "This smile will remain plastered across my face from now until the end of Arda."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Melliôn - Dear son

Dineth - Bride

Daer - Bridegroom

Hîr Nín - My Lord  


	5. Birthing

**Rose Red **and** Leilyra  Both of course ;)  
**Fiona Rayne  **No, actually, no relation although he was going to be at first. I was going to use Rumil, Haldir's brother until it occurred to me that I couldn't send him to the west with Brí because he was still in M-e at the end of the 3rd age, so that's why the character is a guard-type person.  When I went to change his name I had him as Hamir, but kept typing Halmír for some reason.  It wasn't until then that I noticed how similar it was to Haldir, but at that point I just said 'screw it' ;)  
**LaJiggles**  *is poked*  ;)**

I'm not sure if Elven births would be much different than human ones, but I only have my own experience to go by.  Tolkien (so far as I know) never got into details about it and I didn't want to invent something.  So, the event here will seem quite human, which may or may not be unelvish  ;)

          *               *             *                *                   *              *              *   

**Return to Valinor  
**By: DLR 2003

          *               *             *                *                   *               *             *

**Chapter Five**

A castle, somewhere between Valimar and Tirion

Culurien shivered in the cool spring air and regarded her surroundings with distaste.  "It is so . . . stony."

"It is," Elrond agreed.  "It is a castle, after all."

Culurien wrinkled her nose.  "And damp."

Elrond sighed.  "Fires will help.  It has been unoccupied for many years."

"Centuries apparently," Culurien said with a snort.  "Perhaps we should continue to look."

Elrond refrained from rolling his eyes.  "I have looked, if you recall.  I have done nothing but look for months.  There is simply very little available in our size requirements."  

She gazed at him with pleading eyes.  "Perhaps you would reconsider building?"

He pulled her into his arms.  "Was it not your wish to have our own house as soon as possible?  Building would take years and demands constant supervision.  Quite frankly, at this stage in my life, I have no desire to devote time and energy into building a house."  

He pushed a lock of hair from her face.  "My wish is to give the whole of my attention to you and our children."

Culurien groaned and released herself from his embrace, seeking a seat.  "Your children are getting very heavy, I heartily await the day when you can share in the carrying of them."

Elrond smiled and sat on the stone bench next to her, placing his hand on her swollen abdomen.  "Are they behaving today?"

Culurien chuckled.  "Yes, they are being good little elflings, giving their mother some much needed peace from punches and kicks."

Elrond placed his ear next to her belly, listening.  "Two little souls, part of you, yet entities unto themselves."  His eyes widened in shock as daylight suddenly became night.  A blinding flash lit the sky followed by a deafening boom of thunder.

Elrond sat upright with a jerk, seeing only what was unfolding in his mind's eye, feeling as though he was drowning in the torrents of rain that ensued.  

Culurien touched his arm, concerned.  "Mellhîr?  What is it?  What is wrong?"

He closed his eyes and shuddered.  When he opened them again the night had faded back to daylight.  He took a deep breath and turned to her.  "We must return to Tirion, now."

Culurien looked askance.  "You saw something?  What was it?"

Elrond shook his head, confused.  "A storm of great magnitude.  It has filled me with the most terrible feeling of foreboding."

Culurien was confused as well.  "This is something we should escape from?"

Elrond knitted his brow.  "My instinct tells me to flee."

Culurien stood.  "Let us do so then.  Where is Lindir?"

"I know not," Elrond admitted.  "In the stable with the horse and cart perhaps?"  He put his hand on her shoulder.  "Stay, I will seek him."

Culurien approached a nearby window after Elrond had left her.  She swore with feeling at the rusty catch that defied her fingers and wiped a clean spot on the grimy glass. The afternoon sky had turned grey, but there was certainly nothing threatening looking on the horizon in this direction.

She winced and laid a hand on her abdomen as a sharp twinge seemed to run from one side of her belly to the other.  It passed quickly and she dismissed it from her mind.  This was not the first time she had felt such pains, they never lasted long as a rule.

Culurien began to make her way to the stable, there was really no point to waiting here for Elrond to come back and get her.  She stepped carefully, many of the floors on the second story were made of wood and they were rotted in places.  It certainly seemed as though renovation was going to be as time consuming as building, but Elrond had apparently made up his mind and she had no wish to argue with him.

_We will make it a home, _she thought, glad they had brought with them to Aman many of the beautiful tapestries that had adorned the walls of Imladris.  Most of the other artifacts of the ancient Elven kingdoms of Middle-earth had stayed back there where they belonged.  There would be no Hall of Kings here in Valinor; no remembrances of the past.

Culurien assessed the structure as she made her way through the various halls.  At least the stone-works seemed very sturdy and apparently all the doors and windows were secure; she had seen no obvious encroachment of nature penetrating the interior.  

It was a castle, though.  She pursed her lips.  With a moat, no less.  She missed the trees of Lothlórien and Eryn Lasgalen.  At least Imladris, as imposing as it was, had been constructed of wood, with the surrounding forest and waterfalls incorporated into its design.  _This place, however. . . she shook her head and sighed._

The sound of Elrond's voice reached her as she approached the main entrance.  He was standing in the arch of the great doorway, talking to someone outside, Lindir, apparently.  He turned to face her just as she came within sight of him.  "Ah, Linariel, you are here, thank Elbereth.  We must depart immediately."

"Are you certain there is need for such haste?" she asked as he helped her into the cart.

With a lift of his eyebrows he directed her gaze.  "Regard the western horizon." 

Culurien turned and caught her breath.  The sky behind her was black with storm-clouds.  "Well then, why do we hesitate?  Into the cart with you and be quick about it."

Elrond grinned as he took his seat next to her while Lindir picked up the reins and urged the animal into a brisk trot.  Elrond gathered the blanket closer around them and Culurien lay against his chest dozing as they headed east, away from the approach of nature's wrath.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A sharp jolt forced her into wakefulness and she immediately became aware of the wind-driven rain lashing against her.  She clutched at Elrond as Lindir swore vehemently.  "What is happening?"  Culurien cried, barely able to raise her voice above the noise of the storm. 

Lindir was inspecting the damage by the light of the near continuous flashes of lightning.  He grunted and swore again.  "We have lost a wheel, Lord, and quite possibly the axle as well."

"How close are we to the village?"  Elrond yelled.

Lindir shook his head.  "I cannot gauge the distance; we have not been making normal progress with this weather."

Elrond wiped the water from his face.  "Go back or go forward?"

Culurien gasped in pain as the muscles of her abdomen tightened forcefully.  Suddenly she was sitting in a warm wet puddle that was not rain water.  "Oh, no!"

Elrond turned to look into her panic stricken eyes.  "What is it?"

"It is happening," she whispered.  "Why is it early?  Oh Eru not now, please."

He could not hear her quiet voice, yet he understood every word.  He turned back to Lindir.  "What say you?" he repeated.  "Go back or go forward?"

Lindir shook his head.  "We cannot out-run the storm, Lord.  I think we are closer to the castle than the village.  We should go back."

Elrond nodded.  "I agree, unharness the horse."

Elrond assisted Culurien onto the animal's back.  She grimaced and doubled over with pain once more.  Elrond paused, uncertain.

Lindir correctly interpreted his indecision.  "You mount as well, ride with all haste back to the castle.  The horse cannot carry all of us, I will follow on foot."  Elrond hesitated still and Lindir gave him a shove.  "Respect your elders and go, would you?  I will be fine."

Elrond gripped his servant's arm in gratitude and swung himself onto the horse's back behind his wife.  The storm continued to whip the atmosphere with frenzy as he urged the animal into a gallop back to the west.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was one of the smaller rooms, not far from the main entrance.  It had a bed and a fireplace, and not much else.  Culurien perched on the side of the bed wincing as Elrond reappeared with the fruits of his foraging.

"They are dusty and moldy, but they will do," he said, spreading the blankets over the bed.  He relieved his wife of her rain-drenched clothing and covered her with the various furs and woolens.

_A fire_, Elrond thought.  Definitely the next priority.  He was thankful to see a good supply of logs and kindling.  He was not so thankful a short time later when the room filled with smoke, driving him to open a window.  "Mandos!" Elrond swore, stamping out the fire.

Culurien looked at him with watery eyes.  "What is wrong?"

Elrond continued to swear.  "The flue is blocked, apparently."  There were chimney rods leaning in a dusty corner and he fitted several sections together, inducing them up into the stubborn airshaft.

Culurien sat up on her elbows and watched in amusement as the soot of centuries cascaded down on his head.  Elrond choked as he evaded the better part of the deluge but emerged blackened, nonetheless.  He coughed and spat, wiping the soot from his eyes.

Culurien laughed through her pain at the sight of him.  "Whatever are you doing?"

Elrond refrained from comment until the fire was drawing to his satisfaction, some time later.  "Well, I thought I was attempting to ease our children's entry into the world by providing comfort for them and their mother."

"And you have," she said, patting his back as he took a seat on the bed next to her.  "Attend to your own needs; I will be fine for a while."

"Thank you."  Elrond kissed her, leaving a black smudge on her face.  "I believe I hear Lindir, he must have sprinted the entire distance."

Culurien gazed fondly after him as he left the room, then fell back gasping as a strong pain occupied all of her attention.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lindir took one look at Elrond and laughed out loud.

Elrond waited patiently for his servant to compose himself.  "It pleases me to afford you so much amusement.  When your mirth has subsided, do you think you could assist me in heating water?"

Lindir controlled himself with a supreme effort.  "Indeed, at once, Lord."

This act was accomplished in the enormous kitchen fireplace and Elrond washed quickly.  By the time he was once more free from soot, Lindir had returned from his quest to search for dry clothing.  "I am sorry, Lord; this was all I could find."

He deposited a bundle on the table and unfolded it for Elrond's inspection.  There were two garments, both of them made for females.  A very beautiful red dress and also a gown of purple.

"The violet dress would fit you the best, Lord," recommended Lindir.

Elrond smiled.  "I think not."  He checked the status of his clothing drying before the fire.  "Cold and naked is preferable, thank you all the same." 

Lindir stripped off his wet clothing and struggled into the red gown.  He presented his back to Elrond.  "Would you lace me up, Lord?"

Elrond stared at him in eloquent silence.

Lindir waited patiently.  "Please.  It will not stay closed unless it is fastened."

Elrond sighed and complied, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you, Lord."  Lindir's gaze fell on the rejected garment.  "Are you certain . . .?"

"No."  Elrond lifted a bucket of warm water.  "Hurry, please."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Culurien panted as the pain ebbed and she was able to breathe more easily.  Elrond and Lindir came into the room, straining under the weight of the water buckets.  She wondered if her eyes deceived her and she raised herself up onto her elbows in an attempt to focus clearly.

Lindir busied himself around the room, a vision in rather dusty red silk, while her dear husband was quite naked and more than a little bit blue with cold. She wordlessly lifted the blanket, inviting him to join her under the covers and he accepted gratefully, shivering as he lay down against her warmth.

She pushed his damp hair back out of his eyes and smirked.  "You did not get an invitation to the ball?"

Elrond snorted.  "I refuse to wear female garments, the very idea is ludicrous." 

"Indeed," said Culurien, her lips twitching as she looked at Lindir.

That elf had found a chair and was sitting in front of the fire, warming himself.  "This outfit cries out for a shawl of some kind," he muttered.  "How do you ladies bear it?  I am freezing."

Culurien smiled at the discomfort of her musical companion of old, then knitted her brow in pain as her own discomfort took precedence.  "I suddenly think to inquire about your knowledge of midwifery." 

Elrond held her tightly as the pain subsided.  "Not extensive, but adequate, I deem.  I was present at both of Celebrían's confinements as well, so do not fret, everything will be fine."

He gathered a blanket around himself and moved to the foot of the bed.  "With your permission, I will make an examination?"  He parted her legs and she gasped in pain at the intrusion.  "I am sorry, just a little bit further . . ." He withdrew his hand, finally, satisfied with what he felt.  "They are very high up still, we have plenty of time." 

"Wonderful," said Culurien groggily.  "Hours of this?  Something to look forward to."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You BASTARD!!"  

Lindir awoke with a start, looking around dazedly until he realized where he was.

"Uhhhhnnnn!"  Culurien clenched her teeth and choked out another colorful oath.  "You did this to me you miserable- Ahhhh!!!"  

Lindir stood and approached Elrond who was sitting at the foot of the bed. "Lord . . .?"

Elrond regarded him with a smile.  "You must have been very tired to have slept so soundly through this din.  Please tend the fire."

Lindir cast a concerned look at Culurien who lay on her back, panting heavily, covered in sweat, with her eyes closed.

"Everything is fine," Elrond reassured him.  "It will not be much longer now.  The fire, please?"

"Yahhhhhh!!" his wife screamed.  "It is all your fault!  Eru RUE the day I ever met you!!"

Elrond evaded being kicked and examined her progress.  His breath caught in his throat as he saw the crown of a tiny head.  He reached up and shook her into sensibility.  "Linariel, you are almost there, I need you to push now, concentrate all your energies on that."

She gasped and bore down, making a strong effort.

"Again!" 

She complied, gritting her teeth and with a gush of fluid, Elrond suddenly held his daughter in his hands. He sat frozen for a moment, just gazing in astonishment at the most beautiful sight he had seen in quite some time.  He shook himself, remembering his duties, and checked her air passageways for obstructions as she let out a loud wail much to his relief.

Culurien began to gasp out sobs upon hearing her baby's cry and held out her arms as Elrond placed the tiny girl into them. 

He turned his attention back to the one who followed.  "Push, Linariel, push!"  A second head crowned as Culurien focused and concentrated.  Elrond's eyes widened in shock. "Stay, stop at once!"

Culurien panted shallowly and looked at him with glassy eyes.  "What is it? Tell me!"

"It is all right."  Elrond soothed her.  "Merely go slow, the babe is entangled in his own life-line."  He took his son's head in his hands and freed him from the restrictive umbilical cord that was wrapped around his neck several times, threatening to strangle him.  "Continue now, Linariel, push."  

Culurien laughed with relief as the delivery was completed finally.  Elrond did not like the bluish tint to his son's face and he did not get as quick a response from the baby boy as he did with his sister.  He breathed a little bit easier as the infant's color improved and he wailed feebly.  

Both babies were crying now as Elrond assisted them in each finding a breast to suckle.  Culurien watched them with a slight grimace, mildly repulsed by their slimy appearance.

Elrond smiled at her expression.  "You have not yet delivered the afterbirth, when that happens, I will tie off the cords and give them each a washing."

Culurien lay back exhausted and smiled happily, cradling a child in each arm.  "They are still beautiful, despite all that."  She spared a glance for her tired husband.  "I love you."

Elrond chuckled.  "I know, in spite of anything you may have said to the contrary just recently."

"You know I did not mean it."

He resumed his place in the bed beside her and stroked the tiny faces with his finger.  "Words do not exist that would adequately express my love for you and our children."

She looked into his eyes.  "They are unnecessary, for your heart is an open book for me, I can read it with ease without them."

Elrond leaned over and placed a long tender kiss on her lips.

Lindir coughed discreetly.  "I will conduct a search for food, Lord, although my hopes are not very high."

Elrond nodded, dismissing him.  "And now to attend to the cleanup of this joyous experience."

Culurien protested.  "Must you?  Look at them, they sleep so peacefully."

Elrond smiled wryly.  "I would sooner wash the blood from them now, while it is still damp, than try to scrape it off later, once it dries.  The same applies for you, regard yourself."

She grimaced.  "I would rather not."

Elrond frowned.  "First though, a cradle of sorts."

Culurien shook her head.  "Nay, that is unnecessary, I have no wish to be parted from them."

Elrond contemplated her for a moment.  "I understand you, but consider this if you will.  Tis simply a dangerous practice.  They are so small; you or I could easily roll over and smother or crush them unintentionally, without even noticing.  Would you risk this?"

Culurien paled.  "Thank Elbereth I have such a wise husband, this possibility never occurred to me."

Elrond smiled and his lips sought hers as he returned to his earlier interrupted activity.  His newborn daughter stirred and punched a tiny fist into him as she began to cry and hiccup both at the same time.  

He sat back with a grin as Culurien looked bewildered.  "What does she want?"

"To nurse, I would imagine.  When in doubt, assume hunger."

The infant was no sooner settled and quiet when her brother began to wail.

Culurien turned to Elrond helplessly and he chuckled.  "You had best become accustomed to this sound; we are likely to hear no other for many months to come."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Worries

Heheheh, apparently I grossed some of you out completely!  You think that was bad?  You should see the film they show you during Lamaze classes!  *runs and hides*

**      *                   *                   *                   *                      *                   ***

**Return to Valinor  
**By: DLR 2003

           *                   *                   *                    *                      *                  *****

**Chapter Six**

Elrond looked up as Lindir entered the room.  He very slowly moved his sleeping daughter from her present position snuggled against his chest to the blanket lined crate beside her brother, taking extreme care not to disturb either infant.

He gratefully took the dry clothing Lindir handed him and pulled his breeches on.  Lindir opened his mouth to speak and Elrond held up his hand in caution, directing the other elf's attention to Culurien, who was asleep as well.

They moved into the hallway, closing the bedroom door behind them.  Elrond pulled his shirt over his head.  "Well?  What have you found?"

Lindir looked grim.  "Very little, Lord, as I thought.  Only a small sack of grain which may or may not prove to be edible."

Elrond was troubled.  "You and I can do without food for many days, but Culurien cannot.  She must replenish herself if she is to provide nourishment for the children."

Lindir nodded as quick steps brought them to the kitchen door, both of them very aware of the storm still raging outside.  "This is it, Lord," he said, indicating the burlap sack on the table.  

It had been sliced open and Elrond pulled out a handful of grain, holding it up to his nose.  "Musty, but not rotted."  He sighed.  "See what you can do.  It may not be pleasant tasting, but that cannot be helped."  He raised his eyes to meet his servant's.  "There is nothing else at all?"

Lindir did not need to reply, the expression on his face spoke volumes.

Elrond crossed to the window.  "There is no sign of the storm abating."

"If our aborted journey back to the village was any indication," Lindir observed.  "The road will be an impassable sea of mud in numerous places."

Elrond was thoughtful.  "Which a single rider on horseback could probably avoid."

"I shall leave at once," Lindir offered.

Elrond placed a hand on his arm.  "Stay, I was not hinting you should ride out in this weather.  Occupy yourself with the waybread, we are not desperate yet."

Lindir tilted his head and paused, suddenly.  "I believe I hear crying."

Elrond raised an eyebrow.  "From here?  Would that I should have such keen elf ears."

Lindir's eyes twinkled.  "You may come to regard that as a blessing."

"Indeed, yes."  Elrond smiled as he walked back to the bedroom.

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Culurien rolled her eyes.  "I think that at this moment I would sell my soul for a stack of clean diapers."

"Mmmm," Elrond agreed, in the midst of cleaning a tiny bottom.  "Thank Elbereth Lindir found these drapes."

Culurien smiled wryly at the colorful row of little square curtain sections hanging on a line by the fire.  She sighed.  "Oh, to have a nursemaid as well."  

Elrond looked with concern at the dark circles under her eyes.  "You must eat, please.  It has only been two days, but with the demands the babes are making on you, it appears as though it has been a week."

She arched an eyebrow.  "You are saying I look terrible?"

Elrond paused in his reply as he picked up his freshly diapered son.  "Of course not," he began with caution.  "But nursing a child requires a great store of excess energy.  You are nursing two, so therefore your body needs even more replenishment, not less.  Your intake of nourishment has been nearly nonexistent."  

She opened her mouth to protest and he held up his hand.  "Yes, I know it tastes bad.  Force yourself, for the sake of the children, please.  Lindir will go into the village for fresh food as soon as the weather clears."

Culurien sank onto the bed and held her face in her hands.  "I am so sorry.  I am trying, please believe that.  I do not mean to be such a terrible mother."  Her words choked in her throat and she began to cry.

Elrond quickly sat on the bed and put his arm around her, stroking her back as he pulled her tightly to his chest.  "It is I who am sorry, please forgive me.  It was not my intention to scold you."

She put her arms around his neck and wept with abandon, giving free rein to her overly charged emotions.  Elrond laid the baby down on the bed to be able to embrace her completely.  "Everything will be fine, do not fret so."

"I am sorry," she repeated.  "I cannot seem to help myself."

He closed his eyes and attempted to soothe her with his gentle caress.  "I understand, it is all right, be calm.  This situation will not last forever; we will have help ere long."

She settled closely against him, bringing her worries under control once more.  The infant beside them made a gurgling noise as he looked up at his parents.

Culurien smiled through her tears.  "And what do you wish now, little one?"

"For you to eat," answered Elrond with a wink.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the fourth morning, the sky finally cleared and Lindir prepared to go into the village.  Elrond looked at him seriously.  "It will be rough going."

Lindir snorted his agreement.  "Undoubtedly." 

Elrond placed a gold coin in his servant's hand.  "Please take your time and be careful, it will not help us any for you to fall into a ditch.  Food is the first priority, naturally, worry for the cart later."

Lindir nodded and pocketed the coin.  He moved to depart and Elrond laid a hand on his arm.  "I cannot express thanks enough for all you have done for us, not only for the last few days, but for all the years past."

Lindir glanced back at him, his eyes suddenly brimming with emotion.  "I would gladly die for you, Master Elrond," he whispered.  "Surely you know that by now."

"Yes."  Elrond's own eyes became glassy.  "I do know it."  He gave his servant a quick embrace.  "May Elbereth guide thee."

He stood in the doorway for some time after Lindir had departed.  The sky was clear, but the heat of Anar was not strong enough to dry the muddy roads and fields.  He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what would happen should Lindir be unable to fulfill his quest.  "You worry too much," he chided himself aloud, shaking his head with a grim smile.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond lifted his eyebrows and addressed his wife.  "What was that you said?"

The only answer forthcoming was the sound of chewing and some muffled indecipherable mumbling.

"I suggest you swallow, and then make a fresh attempt at speech."

Culurien reached for a drink of water to aid in the transfer of the contents of her mouth to her stomach.  "Eat, why are you not eating?"

"I have," said Elrond with a grin.  "You have been too busy to notice."

She shook her head.  "You could not possibly have eaten much."

Elrond patted her hand.  "I am fine, worry not for me.  My only concern is that you have enough.  And you as well," he added, turning to Lindir.  "Sit and eat."

Lindir accepted the offer gratefully, sitting down at the small table and reaching for the bread.  "I employed a person in the village," he said in between bites, "to fix the cart and bring it along."

Elrond nodded.  "Very good, thank you.  How was the road?"

Lindir swallowed.  "As we surmised, impassible in many places.  It may take a few more days for the cart to be able to come through."

Elrond grasped him by the forearm and thanked him silently with his eyes.  "The food we have now should last until the cart is repaired and the road navigable."  His words were met with silence as his companions were too busy eating to respond.  His daughter though, had no such activity to occupy herself and she loudly proclaimed this fact to all within hearing distance.

Elrond picked her up with a smile and a soft caress of his lips against her tiny face.  "What ails you, Tithen-sell?"*

She snuggled up beneath his chin and her muffled sobs gradually subsided.  "Well, not hunger, after all, I surmise."

"Thank Elbereth," Culurien muttered between bites.

Elrond tilted his head down for a quick olfactory inspection.  "A change of attire is apparently unnecessary as well. Perhaps just a little love, is that what you need?"  He rubbed his hand soothingly across her small back and sighed happily.  "My little Elanna, you are a gift indeed."

Culurien looked up and met his eyes.  "You have decided, then?"

Elrond smiled.  "The decision was made long ago after the reception of a certain dream, do you not recall?"

"I do indeed, although one may change one's mind many times in the course of a hundred years."

Elrond shook his head.  "Nay, not in this instance.  They will remain Elanna and Elethîr."

Culurien held his eyes for a long moment.  "And they are truly the most blessed children on Arda to have such a loving father as you."

Elrond returned her gaze and blinked as his eyes became shiny.  "That is indeed the highest compliment you could ever pay me."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He walked through the empty halls, moving aimlessly from room to room.  He thought he could almost hear singing; ghostly echoes of times long past, but he knew that it could not be, all had departed; only he remained to haunt the vacant passageways.

He paused in his wanderings before a large mural and his attention became fixated upon it.  A shudder passed through his body although the room was not cold.  He pulled the edges of his robe tightly together as he ran his fingers through the wayward strands of his loose hair.

As he gazed at the painting, the plaster and tempura became flesh and blood in his mind's eye.  His breathing grew labored as he witnessed with horror once more the deaths of Gil-galad and of Elendil.  The heavy weight of the ring he bore kept him immobile on the ground as he lifted his eyes to see Isildur wield the sword of his fallen father with a flash.

His eyes widened in shock as Isildur drove the point of his sword through Arwen's heart.

"No!" he screamed in anguish and frustration, unable to move to her aid.

Arwen clutched her chest and then held her bloody hands out to him and sobbed.  "Help me, Ada, please help me!"

She collapsed into his arms, her spirit departed from Arda instantly as her life's blood stained the dusty black rocks. . .

"Nooooooo!!" 

"Mellhîr!"  Culurien shook him forcefully.  "Wake please!"

Elrond opened his eyes, gasping for breath.

"A dream," she told him.  "You were dreaming."

He sat up and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Gil-galad?" she guessed.

"Nay, not really."  He sighed.  "Arwen."

Culurien stroked his hair.  "Do not fret for her, for you know she is happy in her choice." 

He leaned his head on her shoulder.  "I know in my heart that she is well, it is my mind, my rationale, which persists in reproaching my actions, wondering if there was anything else I could have possibly done."

Culurien sat back and contemplated him.  "You dream this out of worry for us, do you not?"

Elrond closed his eyes.  "Yes, I suppose that is the reason, although dream interpretation is not a skill of mine, as you well know."

Culurien smiled and kissed his cheek.  "You worry overly much, Elrond Peredhil."

He looked up and managed to chuckle.  "Indeed, so I have been told."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Little child;daughter. _f_


	7. The Confrontation

Look! Questions! *eep*

**Mainframe ** Wow, nice review, thank you!  I haven't forgotten Glorfindel, don't worry.  He will soon play a much bigger role *snickers to myself evilly*  
**LaJiggles**  ;P  
**Pulsarkat****  Noooooooo! ?  aw, okay . . .;)  
**Lady of Legolas**   Some *deep* symbolism there, hard to explain briefly.  It's to do with the blood of Men being Arwen's bane.**

Thanks to everyone else for taking the time to make a remark. :D  And in case you've been waiting for it, this chapter is the unofficial end of 'Dark Memories.'

~kalurien

*          *          *          *

**Return to Valinor  
**by DLR 2003

*          *          *          *

**Chapter Seven**

_Tirion_

Elrond sat at the table and tapped his fingers.  He shifted his position in the chair and crossed his legs.  He bit his lip as he gazed into Idril's garden, totally unaware of the colorful summer flowers.

Culurien looked up and watched him fidget.  He sighed and his eyes strayed back to his correspondence, lying on the table.  

She followed his gaze.  "So, are you going to tell me why Irmo is writing to you?"

The corner of Elrond's lip curled up.  "The truth is that I am not certain myself."  He turned to meet her eyes.  "It is the wish of Irmo that I return to Lórien for further healing.  I was under the impression that the occurrence of this event would be of my time and choosing, not a summons, such as this."

She contemplated him for a moment.  "Would we be allowed to accompany you?"

"Most assuredly," Elrond replied, referring to the parchment.  "He is aware of the children and would not separate us."

Culurien continued to hold him in her gaze.  "Why is it an issue then, if you return now or return in the future?"

Elrond's eyes shifted uncomfortably.  "You know the answer to that, the reason why I shy away.  We both are aware of what this last stage of healing would entail." 

She put her hand over his.  "Gil-galad."

"Yes," Elrond whispered.  "And I have no wish to discuss him and his actions in detail with Irmo at this point, no wish to dredge up all those old injuries.  It was difficult enough telling Celebrían a year ago."  His eyes fell on the twins, sleeping curled up together in their nearby cradle.  "I want to concentrate on just being happy, to dwell on naught but our love and our children."

Culurien nodded.  "I understand you, but perhaps it is best to contend with it sooner than later.  After all, the house is not ready as well."  Her eyes became troubled.  "And there is another reason why we should go now."

Elrond looked up.  "You have noticed it then, as I have."

She reached over to stroke the tiny pale cheek, her brow knitted.  "There is something amiss here.  He does not thrive at the same pace as his sister."

"Yes," said Elrond.  "Quiet, almost listless.  Not gaining weight as he should.  I have tried several remedies to no avail; it is beyond my skills I fear."  He sighed.  "It was a complicated delivery, which could be a factor as well."

She agreed.  "He would do well to see Estë.  We should obey the 'summons.'"

Elrond smiled.  "As you wish."  He closed his eyes as anxiety and apprehension began to form a hard knot in his stomach.

                        *          *          *          *          *

_Lórien_

Estë held the small elfling in her arms and cuddled him to her breast, tickling his chin with her finger.  Elethîr gurgled and cooed, waving his fists in the air.  She looked up at his anxious parents, her eyes sparkling.  "Fret you not; this is an easy problem to correct."

Culurien let out a vast sigh of relief.  "I have been so worried for him."

Estë looked at Elrond.  "He was bluish you say?  For how long a time?"

Elrond reflected.  "Seconds, really.  Less than a minute."

Estë smiled.  "Not long enough for serious damage.  He simply needs a little extra help, yes you do, my sweet," she added, transferring her attention to the babe in her arms.  "Will you trust enough in me to leave him for a few days?"

"Yes certainly," Elrond replied although Culurien made a small noise.  "What of nourishment, will he not need to be fed?"

Estë looked up at her.  "I am able to nourish him, this is not a concern.  Although if you wish it, you may stay here with him and do this yourself."  Her eyes narrowed.  "This may be the best choice, for Elrond will be quite occupied for a while."

Elrond looked up from playing peek-a-boo with his daughter, apprehension in his eyes.  "Now that this issue is settled, I suppose it is time to address that other issue as well."

Estë nodded seriously.  "Irmo awaits thee."

                        *          *          *          *          *

Elrond was frustrated.  "I do not question the need for this visit, only the timing."

Irmo raised an eyebrow.  "The timing is perfect; you would be here because of Elethîr already."

Elrond scowled.  "Yes, and it is my wish to devote the whole of my attention to my son."

"Your son is in good hands, he is fine, I assure you."  Irmo raised his eyes up to look over Elrond's shoulder.  "The time is now, whether you choose to accept it or not."

"Still as argumentative as ever, even with the Valar, Tercáno?" a familiar voice intoned. 

Elrond turned and rose at the same time, his eyes widening as his jaw dropped.  He stood open-mouthed for several seconds before he fell to the floor in a dead faint. 

                        *          *          *          *          *

He was unsure at what point the dreams ended and his mind became aware of conscious thought.  He had no wish to open his eyes and he firmly resisted every plea, every pull to his shoulder, every voice in his ear.         

He found himself lying in bed facing the wall, his hand reaching out and touching . . . _oh no_.  Not the wood.  Not the carvings.  _This should not be here, why is it here?  He reached a finger out to trail along the wall.  It was surprising really, how clearly he could see it considering that his eyes were tightly closed._

He marveled that the same intricate pattern that he remembered so well could be here in Lórien . . _. no, not Lórien, Balar, it was Balar, was it not?  _No, perhaps it was Lindon, after all.  _The wall seemed to be everywhere, at every turn, surrounding him suddenly, closing in . . . ._

                        *          *          *          *          *

Irmo tilted his head.  "Now do you see?"

His companion nodded and closed his eyes.  "Of course I see, have I not relived this very same thing in the Halls of Mandos countless times?"

"Nay, you have not," said Irmo, smiling slightly.  "That was a reinforcement of events long ago, unchangeable things.  This that you see before you is happening now, not a reflection of the past, this is with him still." 

"But why?" the elf whispered.  "Why does this remain such a trial to him even after so many years?"

"It has not been," Irmo explained.  "Not to the extent you witness now.  His day to day existence has not been overly affected.  It is only at unguarded moments that he becomes overwhelmed by the memories as you see him there."  

Irmo sat back in his chair.  "Do you still question the need for this confrontation, Ereinion Gil-galad?"

The other shook his head.  "I question it not for my own sake, but for his.  I had hoped he would have left the pain behind by now, that old wounds were best left unopened."

Irmo's grey eyes flickered.  "Elrond has far more need of resolution in this matter than you.  His questions, his fears, his doubts have remained unanswered for more than six millennia."  His eyes hardened.  "I sincerely hope that your tenure with Námo has equipped you to resolve them."

Ereinion lifted his gaze.  "I have made attempts to reach him, many of them.  He resists as you well know."

Irmo smiled grimly.  "This is one reason his family is present as well.  There are other means at our disposal."

                        *          *          *          *          *

Elrond's eyelids flickered open as he heard a baby cry.  _Elanna.He sat up quickly and turned to see Irmo seated in a chair next to his bed, holding his daughter on his lap.  Elrond's throat tightened and he wordlessly held his arms out for her.  The Vala complied and Elrond hugged her closely to his chest, whispering words of comfort, soothing her cries._

Irmo watched them for a time.  "Worry not, she is fine."

Elrond looked up sharply, his eyes narrowing in disbelief.  "You would use my child to manipulate me?" 

Irmo met his cold gaze.  "I would do whatever is required to bring this matter to a satisfactory conclusion for all involved.  It was necessary to break through your resistance." 

Elrond turned his face away from Irmo.  He did not speak for some time.  "Why did no one tell me about Ereinion?  How could I have been so dense not to realize he would be here in Aman?"

Irmo contemplated him.  "You forget that the problems between you are not common knowledge.  I suspect Ereinion rather made it a point to avoid you as well.  Why did it never occur to you that he would be rehoused by now?  Wishful thinking of which you were not aware, no doubt."

Elrond closed his eyes and gently stroked the back of the little elfling snuggled against his chest.  "What will happen now, then?"

Irmo's eyes twinkled.  "I put both of you into a locked room and you do not come out until you have talked this matter through."

Elrond sighed.  "Talking has been attempted.  It has had very unsatisfactory results in the past."

Irmo nodded.  "I am aware of this, but you fail to take into consideration his years in The Halls of Mandos.  You will find him changed."

"I certainly hope so," Elrond muttered.  "When will this begin?"

"Now," said Irmo, gently taking the infant from him.  "It begins now."

                        *          *          *          *          *

They spent the first hour silently avoiding each other's eyes.  Both were waiting, wanting to speak, but unable to broach the subject, any subject.

Ereinion cleared his throat.  "Shall we discuss the weather?"

"That would be a start," Elrond agreed.

"Well then, is it not lovely this time of year in Lórien?"

Elrond nodded.  "Lórien seems idyllic no matter what the season."

"Indeed," said Ereinion.  Another long silence ensued.  Ereinion coughed again.  "I  . . . ah. . . .heard about the annulment of your marriage, I am sorry."

"That was regrettable," said Elrond.  "It was doomed from the beginning.  She had her secrets, I had mine.  Although very much in love, we were never able to completely confide in each other.  The lack of trust proved to be fatal."  He gave the other elf a cold look.  "Once one's trust has been betrayed, it is difficult to ever trust again."

Ereinion nodded.  "Indeed, this is true."  He ran his fingers through his hair.  "It may surprise you to hear that I am married."

Elrond did indeed look astounded.

"Not only am I married, but I have four children as well."

"Congratulations," Elrond finally managed to say.

Ereinion coughed again.  "Thank you."  Silence reigned once more.

Elrond shifted in his chair uncomfortably and sighed.  "I have spent the last three millennia regretting words left unsaid and now I find my tongue is tied.  I look at you and I am no longer the wisest old elf of Middle-earth, but a hurt, angry child once more."

Ereinion looked up and met his eyes.  "Talk to me about that hurt angry child, I need to know what it was he felt back then, what he is feeling now."

Elrond crossed his arms in front of himself in a protective gesture and closed his eyes.  "It was not your fault that I needed a father so desperately, I realize you were not that much older than I was.  But you were all I had.  My father had abandoned us, my mother was drowned, so I thought, my twin, my soul-mate was separated from me, and then there were the problems at school.  I was completely lost."

He opened his eyes and raised a cold eyebrow.  "You took advantage of this neediness, this insecurity."

Ereinion nodded.  "I admit it, I did, yes.  I argued with myself at the time that you needed love, that I would make you feel loved.  I know now that I was deluding myself, I may have known it then as well, but I let my desire for you convince me otherwise."  He paused.  "You seemed so receptive at first."

Elrond hugged himself tighter and snorted with a grim smile. "That is a thought that has tormented me through the long years, that I actually encouraged you by my initial response.  Certainly it was pleasurable to be touched in that way, I had never felt anything like that before.  The fact remains, though, that I was injured, I could not see.  I had no clue that it was even you the first time.  I thought it was a dream, not real.  The second time . . . ."

Ereinion passed his hand over his face.  "The second time, you enjoyed it as well, you cannot deny this."

"Up to a point, yes, but after that point, the way it ended, well that was just rape, there is no other word for it.  How would I have responded if the circumstances were different, aware that it was you?  Look to my reaction the third time and the fourth and all the times after that.  It was a very unequal situation.  I was not an adult entering into a consensual relationship, I was an orphaned child, alone and lonely, afraid to displease you.  I was not in love with you; I was simply reacting to stimulation."

He paused and scowled.  "And another thing, have you any idea of the physical pain you caused me?  I can recall resisting several times, yet you chose to ignore my struggles.  For Mandos' sake, have you never heard of oil?"

Ereinion blinked.  "I had never felt the need for it, no."

Elrond stared at him.  "Perhaps if you had been on the receiving end, you may have felt differently."

Ereinion shrugged.  "I had my preferences, I am sorry.  Why did you never protest?  I would have accommodated you."

"I had no experience, I was naïve and innocent.  I knew nothing of that activity; you were my introduction and my only example."  His eyes hardened.  "An incredibly poor example at that.  Thank Eru I did not destroy Lindórië's life, subjecting her to my 'lessons' from you as I did." 

"Ah yes, you saw her again in Lindon, I heard.  She was fine then?"

"In spite of me, yes.  She was fortunate to find a husband understanding enough to accept her lack of virginity."

Ereinion nodded.  "I was aware at the time, or I should say that Celebrimbor made certain I was aware that this unfortunate circumstance was my responsibility as well."  He paused.  "So you are telling me that our entire time together was unpleasant for you?"

Elrond looked up.  "The brief moments of physical pleasure you gave me pale and are insignificant beside the mental torment I have endured.  When I look back at the nightmares, the insecurities, the complete shame, isolation and loss of self-esteem . . . the total self-loathing I suffered.  For hundreds of years I was unable to become aroused in that manner without experiencing violent nausea . . ." He closed his eyes and rubbed them.  "If it had not been for Glorfindel, I would have surely died."

"Yes," Ereinion said.  "I thank the Valar for providing you with a friend such as Glorfindel; he truly had your best interests at heart and did his utmost to protect you.  The chastisements he inflicted on me were nearly as severe as those of Námo."  

Elrond lifted his eyebrows.  "Glorfindel admonished you?"

Ereinion sighed.  "Constantly.  He came to the conclusion that I had no conscience and appointed himself keeper of that office."

Elrond almost smiled.  "A good judge of character, he is, which is surprising, seeing how little morality he has himself."

"Yes," Ereinion reflected.  "He was so different from you, relishing every aspect life had to offer him."  

Elrond tilted his head.  "Meaning he was a more enthusiastic lover?"

"Well, yes, actually," Ereinion said, reddening.

"And this surprises you?"  Elrond looked at him coldly.  "How many times must I remind you that you took me to your bed against my will, that the only reason I endured it was because you were the king and it was deeply ingrained in me to do your bidding, no matter what?  Glorfindel, although he was underage as well, was experienced, he was not a novice and he entered into the situation willingly."

Ereinion sighed.  "The fact remains that I did not love Glorfindel, I loved you."

Elrond shook his head in disbelief.  "One reason I accepted those advances from you was because I supposed that to be true.  I did not wish to obey, but I complied because Gil-galad the High King loved me.  And I did my best to satisfy you, within my limited means.  Did I ever deny you anything?  Do you have any notion how difficult that was, seeing how I had no desire for you whatever?  I thought I was making a noble sacrifice of my own feelings because you loved me, and me alone.

"Do you realize what a terrible blow that was when I saw you with Glorfindel?  When you told me there had always been others and I knew then that you could not have ever truly loved me?  All the sacrifices I made for you were for naught, it was all a lie." 

Elrond stood and began to pace restlessly.  "It was these aspects that hurt so deeply, that you stole from me my innocence and my self esteem for lust and not love.  I trusted in you and you betrayed that trust. I could have possibly forgiven you long ago for inflicting your desires on me, but the betrayal I could not forgive; it has been eating at me for six millennia.

"If I had only punched your teeth out right then, that day I returned from school, it would have made a world of difference.  But I did not, I allowed you to continue and it is myself I am angry at as much as you."

Ereinion sat expressionless and silent through this long discourse.  "A great deal of what you just said was unknown to me, I had no idea you felt this way.  Why did you not say all of this long ago, when we first had a discussion of this type?"

Elrond looked uncomfortable.  "At that time, all that was in my mind was that I wanted to hear an apology from you, an acknowledgment of your misdeeds and you were not willing to give me either, so I did not pursue it, I turned away from you."

"I never fully realized what my misdeeds were until I entered the Halls of Mandos and also to some extent, right here and now with you speaking so frankly."  Ereinion frowned.  "I never apologized to you?"

"Nay," Elrond shook his head.  "Never."

"Hmm . . . I could swear . . ."

Elrond became annoyed.  "I think I would have remembered this, believe me.  You did not.  You made excuses for yourself, but that is all."

Ereinion was dumbfounded.  "All that time back then, all this time now, I wondered why you could never accept my apology and move on."

"Because of the simple fact that you never made one."

He shook his head, unconvinced.  "I know I did . . .  I had to have.  I certainly said it in my mind often enough."

Elrond stared at him in amazement.  "These many years, I have lived under the misconception that you refused to apologize, when you merely just forgot?  I have had this resentment festering inside so long, eating at my very soul for no reason?"

"If an apology was all you truly desired, why then did you not simply ask for one?"

Elrond snorted.  "One should not have to beg for something that should be given freely.  If you were sincerely sorry, it should have been forthcoming." 

Ereinion protested.  "Well, as I said-."

Elrond held up his hand.  "Enough along that vein, if you please."  He was quiet for a time, just staring at the elf sitting across from him.  Finally he sighed.  "Well?"

"Well what?" Ereinion asked, mystified.

Elrond closed his eyes and put his head in his hands.

"Oh . . . the apology?"

Elrond looked up and raised an eyebrow.  "If you would be so kind."

Ereinion cleared his throat.  "This will possibly sound very trite and contrived at this point . . ." He sighed.  "Words cannot convey the remorse I feel for forcing my attentions on you, for adding to your pain instead of easing it . . . . . I look back at that monster that I was and I am filled with revulsion by my acts towards you . . .  I cared about my own selfish needs only and thought nothing for yours . . . it was wrong, terribly, terribly wrong and I am so very sorry for the hurt I caused you, truly."  He wiped his sleeve across his face and looked away.

Elrond closed his eyes and let out a long breath.  "Thank you."

"Better belatedly than not at all?"  Ereinion managed to jest through his tears.

Elrond put his face back in his hands and began to laugh quietly.

His cousin smiled and touched his shoulder lightly.  "Do I dare to ask if perhaps a fresh start is possible, here in Aman?"

Elrond looked up and wiped his own eyes.  "I think so, yes.  I would like to try.  All those hundreds of years when I had forgotten everything and we were friends, that is the time I would wish to recapture, the time that was most pleasant.  Oh and thank you, by the way, for saving my life in Mordor."

Ereinion shrugged.  "It was the least I could do after ruining it for you."

Elrond blinked and the corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk.  "Indeed, it was a nice gesture."

"My pleasure," Ereinion said solemnly.  "Feel free to call on me for a self sacrifice at any time."

Elrond started to snicker as Ereinion knocked on the door, summoning Irmo to let them free.

                        *          *          *          *          * 


	8. Moving On

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!

Special thanks to Nemis for naming 'her' progeny ;)  

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Return toValinor  
**By DLR 2003

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~****

**Chapter Eight **

Culurien stared at him in amazement.  "How do you mean, settled?"

"Just that," responded Elrond.  "It is done with, settled."

"Six thousand years of anguish, all reconciled in-" she looked at the sundial.  "Four hours?"  

Elrond nodded.  "A short period of time, I grant you, but long enough to make clear my feelings to him."

Her eyes widened.  "He is alive?"

"It was a shock to me as well, believe it.  And also that he was so receptive."

Culurien snorted.  "He must have been."  She was quiet for a moment.  "So . . . he apologized?"

"Yes indeed, and it was somewhat laughable, really.  Apparently he thought he already had."

She was dumbfounded. "And you accepted it?"

"Well," Elrond paused.  "Not in so many words, but yes, I think I have.  I am tired of worrying for this; it is finally time to move on, to put it behind.  I seek no enemies here."

Culurien shook her head.  "I can hardly believe it."  She gave him a serious look.  "How do you feel?"

He reached over and caught her hand, pulling her into his lap.  "Relieved certainly.  There is a distinct lightening of spirit."  He smiled.  "Also very, very happy."

Their lips came together gently as he enclosed her in the embrace of his arms.

"Linariel," he whispered.

"Mmmm?"

"Im mel le."

"Mmmm," she repeated, running her fingers through his hair.

He alternated between words and kisses as he moved down her throat.  "Can . . . you . . . see . . . the . . . baby?"

"Yes," she breathed, tilting her head back.  "She is asleep."

His nimble fingers unbuttoned the front of her gown and his hand stole beneath the cloth, caressing her.  He lifted a heavy breast to his lips and a shiver passed through her at the touch of his tongue, the pull of his mouth.  _How different from the children.  _

She kissed his forehead after a while.  "Should you not leave some for your progeny?"

"Mmm, yes," he replied, running his tongue across her nipple.  "There is just something so erotic, so stimulating about it."

"Yes, apparently," she murmured, feeling his hardness beneath her thigh.  She shifted her position to straddle his lap and he gave his attention to her breasts once more.

She reached down to unfasten his breeches.  "And just how stimulated are we?"

He drew his breath in sharply at her touch.  "Very."

"So I see," she said as she stroked him into readiness.  She lifted her hips and moved closer to him, both of them gasping as her heat engulfed his.  Their range of movement was limited, but Culurien had the upper hand and made good use of it.  His mouth opened in a silent moan as she rocked her pelvis against him.  She set the pace and brought him to his pleasure with rapid abandon, swift and intense, as the fire in their blood flared up into an inferno.

They held each other close as the blaze subsided into glowing embers, moving together still, prolonging the sensations.

"Oh, Linariel," Elrond said softly.  "You do know how to make your husband very happy."

"Master Elrond?"

Elrond and Culurien froze, staring at each other.  "Button up quickly," he whispered, then louder, "Frodo Baggins?"

The hobbit came around the garden wall.

"Do not move," Elrond said quietly in her ear as his hands fumbled unseen beneath her skirts.

Frodo stopped and looked at them curiously.  He abruptly reddened.  "Am I interrupting anything?"

Culurien smiled brightly.  "Indeed no," then in an undertone to Elrond, "ready?"

He grinned and poked her in the ribs as she slid off his lap.

Culurien held her hand out to the hobbit.  "How lovely it is to see you again, Frodo, come and meet Elanna."

"Yes certainly," the hobbit replied as she guided him to the cradle where her daughter slept peacefully.  

"Shh, this is a sight you will not see too often," she whispered, jesting.  As if on cue, Elanna awoke with a wail.

Frodo was puzzled, he looked at Elrond.  "I . . . um . . . understood you to have twins?"

Elrond nodded.  "Indeed, this is the reason we return to Lórien, for Elethîr's sake, he was in need of assistance from Estë."  Frodo raised his eyebrows questionably.  "He will be fine," amended Elrond.  "So, how goes it with you and Bilbo?"

Frodo pulled up a chair and sat down while Culurien did the same, a little apart from them and prepared to nurse the baby, singing softly to her.

"It goes well," he said.  "We may leave here whenever we wish."  He paused and looked uncomfortable.

Elrond tilted his head.  "Surely you know that you are welcome in my home."

Frodo reddened slightly.  "Well, yes, thank you, that is very kind of you."

Elrond studied him.  "I am of the impression, Frodo, that you do not wish to stay with me, but you know not where else to go."

Frodo's eyes widened.  "Nay, Master, nay, I meant no offense, I have no greater wish than to enjoy the hospitality of your house, but this is not Rivendell and the others there . . . those at your wedding . . ."   

Elrond smiled with sudden understanding.  "Ah, it appears you have not been apprized of all the latest news.  Culurien and I are establishing a new residence just outside of Valimar.  We will be leaving the house of Finwë as soon as possible."

Frodo sat up straight, interested.  "A new house?"

Culurien snorted.  "Not a house, exactly."  She moved Elanna to her shoulder and patted her back in an attempt to coax a burp from her.

"Well no," said Elrond.  "In truth it is a castle."

"Castle," repeated Frodo.  "A large castle?"

Elrond smiled.  "If by large you mean large enough for you and Bilbo too, then yes it is quite large and you are more than welcome."

Frodo breathed a sigh of relief.  "That sounds wonderful, I thank you."

"I would not offer thanks just yet."  Culurien looked with dismay at her shoulder where Elanna had just produced a rather messy expulsion of air.  "You have not seen it."

Elrond found a rag and handed it to her.  "It is in need of repairs, yes, which are progressing as we speak.  There are several areas that are livable and with the warm weather, I see no reason not to reside there forthwith." 

Culurien offered Elanna to Frodo, who accepted the elfling with some trepidation.  She looked at Elrond skeptically.  "Bedchambers enough for everyone?" 

"Well no," Elrond confessed.  "The public areas are making progress; but most would have to live communally for a while."

Culurien studied him.  "Admit it; you are all itchy to get back there and oversee this work, are you not?"

His eyes met her gaze steadily.  "Yes, I find that it interests me after all.  I have returned once briefly without you, but I will not do so again, I wish you and the children to be at my side.  Lindir has been supervising the purchase of wares as you know, so we will not be destitute."

Frodo looked up from playing with Elanna, who gurgled happily in the crook of his arm.  "Bilbo and I will not mind any discomforts, in fact I am glad there is work to be done, I ache to be useful.  Does this castle have a name?"  

"Indeed," said Elrond.  "It is called Ondomar."

Culurien frowned.  "House of stone?  How very apt."

Elrond smiled at her.  "Not very imaginative, I grant you."  He raised his eyebrows.  "Have you no interest in the ordering of your new household?"

She returned his gaze with a lift of her own eyebrow.  "Indeed I do, but I prefer to do it when there is no chance of falling through one floor to land on a lower one."

Elrond chuckled.  "Have no fear on that account, Lady.  Your house is structurally sound once more.  That was the first priority when the renovations commenced."  His grey eyes held her green ones for a moment and her face flushed as she relived the recent connection of their hearts and feär beating together as one.  

A satisfied smile dimpled her cheeks as she relieved Frodo of his charge.  Elanna closed her eyes and buried her face in her mother's shoulder, ready for sleep once more, content from sustenance and playtime.

Culurien stood.  "I go now to see Elethîr and attend to his needs.  May I leave this one with you?  She will sleep soundly I deem." 

"Yes, certainly."  Elrond watched his wife depart with affection and more in his eyes.  He turned to Frodo.  "A game from you, perhaps, Master Baggins?"

Frodo's eyes twinkled.  "Thank you, but nay.  I am eager to see Bilbo and apprize him of our new plans.  Shall I seek out Olórin for you?  He is always up for a game."

"Now, now," Elrond chided him.  "That is really quite wicked of you."  He paused and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.  He shook his head and grinned.  "Nay, I will behave."  He dismissed the hobbit with a wave.  "Be off with you, young Baggins.  Pack up and prepare to join us when we leave this place a day or so hence."

Elrond rocked his daughter's cradle gently with his toes as he stroked her soft dark curls.  He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.  "Your Ada loves you, Tithen-sell, did you know that?"

She seemed to smile in her sleep and he smiled as well, never taking his eyes from her.  

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond hugged his little son, rubbing his back soothingly.  "He is ready to leave then?"

Estë smiled.  "Do you doubt the evidence your own eyes show you?"

"Indeed, he certainly seems more . . . energetic."  Elrond frowned and became thoughtful.  "I wonder why it was that I could not heal this malady if it was not too serious as you said."

"It was not too serious for my skills and power," Estë explained.  "And you did help him with the abilities you possess.  The Maiar blood is strong within you, Elrond Peredhil, if not for your efforts in early days; his situation may have been much graver."

Elrond looked up.  "Maiar blood," he repeated.  "I speculated always why it was that I should be a more powerful healer than others who studied more extensively than I."

Estë nodded.  "Do not forget the Ring of the Air, which would have been an influence as well, enhancing your natural abilities."

Elrond grimaced.  "A useless trinket now, though."  He paused.  "If Maiar blood gives one curative power, why could Gandalf have not healed the hobbit Frodo after his injury from the Morgul sword?"

"It is not only blood, but skill and knowledge as well.  Olórin could have helped him yes, to some extent, but you were better equipped to do so."  Estë looked at him kindly and raised an eyebrow.  "Have I answered all of your questions?"

Elrond smiled.  "For today."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Culurien tilted her face back, enjoying the warmth of Anar as she waited for Elrond to return with Elethîr.  Elanna lay on her stomach on top of a blanket spread on the grass and Culurien watched with amusement as she struggled to lift her head and look around, only to collapse back to the blanket weakly every few seconds.  She gave up and whimpered for a moment until her fist found its way to her mouth and she quieted, sucking enthusiastically on it.

Culurien closed her eyes and relaxed, listening to the happy hum of children playing nearby, drifting, almost dozing, until a small sound caused her eyelids to flutter open.

"Laes."

Culurien came to full wakefulness in an instant.  There was a very small elfling seated on the grass next to Elanna.  "Laes," she repeated.

Culurien smiled.  "Yes, baby.  Her name is Elanna, what is your name?"

The elf-child contemplated her with wide blue eyes.  "Emmelin."  

"It is nice to meet you, Emmelin, is your naneth nearby?"  Culurien looked up to see two more children running to join them.

"Emmelin!" the large one admonished.  "You cannot just wander off like this!"  

The other one chastised her as well.  "Naneth says for you to come back at once."

Culurien regarded all of them with interest and she opened her mouth to speak as an elf-lady with a baby in her arms came hurrying to them.

"Girls," she said brusquely.  "Sit for a moment please."  She turned to Culurien.  "I apologize for the invasion of my family into your peaceful afternoon."

Culurien smiled.  "Not at all, please sit and be welcome.  I am new to Aman; I would enjoy making your acquaintance."

"Ah," the lady said, "you come here from Middle-earth?"

Culurien nodded.  "Yes, along with my husband and our household.  My name is Culurien."

"I am Iswende and these are . . ." She grimaced slightly.  "My children.  All of them."

"A large brood," Culurien observed.

Iswende chuckled.  "Indeed.  Allow me to introduce them."  She nodded towards the eldest.  "This is Nínim.  Then Eirien and Emmelin.  This wee little one is the only boy, Herenion."

Culurien smiled at Emmelin, who had curled up in her older sister's lap, asleep at once, with her thumb firmly tucked into her mouth.  She turned back to Iswende.  "It seems unusual that he should be so dark haired when you and the girls are so blonde.  Does he resemble his father?"

"Very much so."  Iswende indicated Elanna.  "Your own child is quite unlike you as well."

"I believe she and her brother will have my eyes, but in hair color they follow their father."

"You have two, then?"

Culurien nodded.  "Twins.  This one is Elanna." 

Herenion began to cry and Iswende shifted his position, opening her bodice to allow him to nurse.  "Are you enjoying your stay in Lórien?"

"It is a lovely place, yes.  We . . . ah . . . are here on account of my son's health; he had need of intervention from Estë.  And you?  Are you on a sabbatical?"

Iswende was vague.  "Nay, not exactly.  My husband . . . received a summons here."  

_How familiar that sounds, _Culurien thought.  "Ah, here is my husband now."

"Suilad, Herynath," said Elrond, coming up to the gathering with Elethîr in his arms.

Culurien stood.  "May I present my new friend and her family?  This is Iswende."

That lady had discontinued feeding her baby and rose as well.  

"My husband, Elrond," Culurien added.  All the color drained out of Iswende's face and she stood frozen.

Elrond held out his hand.  "Mae govannen."  

Iswende blinked and her own hand came up very slowly to touch his as she continued to stare at him.

"These are her children," Culurien continued.

Elrond turned to them and a flicker of recognition passed over his face, especially when his gaze settled on the baby boy.

"Ah, there you are, Hervess," a voice spoke suddenly nearby.

Elrond looked up and understood all as his movement came to a complete halt.  Ereinion noticed Elrond and froze as well.

Culurien looked at the three of them as they stood staring at each other.  "What is it, what is wrong?"

Elrond collected himself.  "Apparently your new friend Iswende has neglected to tell you that her husband is my cousin, Ereinion Gil-galad."

It was Culurien's turn to pale.  "Gil-galad?"

That elf promptly stepped forward with his hand out.  "I am pleased to make the acquaintance of Elrond's new bride."

Culurien opened her mouth to reply, and then closed it again when no words were forthcoming.

A smile twitched at the corner of Elrond's lips.  "Mark this point in time, Ereinion; we shall most likely never see both of our ladies speechless at the same instant ever again."  They all relaxed a little, chuckling.

"Laes," said Emmelin suddenly, pointing at Elethîr.  Her father picked her up and held her so she could look at the infant sleeping on Elrond's shoulder.  "Meet your cousin, Emmelin; he is smaller than Herenion, is he not?  What is his name?"

"This is Elethîr," said Elrond.  "His sister is called Elanna."

"Lannie," Emmelin repeated, her fingers in her mouth. She pointed a moist digit at Elethîr again.  "Feer," she proclaimed.

Ereinion smiled at her while Elrond nodded his head gravely.  "Indeed."

Culurien stood a little ways apart, thoughtful with quiet wonder as she watched her husband converse jokingly with his cousin, each proudly showing off his children.  "This has been a strange chance, this meeting today."

Iswende placed an arm around her shoulder and gave it a brief squeeze.  "Indeed it has."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: The healing capabilities mentioned of Maiar/Valar blood have no basis in canonical fact.

Im mel le . .. I love you. _S  
Iswende . . . snow maiden.  __Q  
Emmelin . . . yellow bird.  __S  _  
_Eirien . . . . . .day maiden. __S  
Nínim . . . . . .snowdrop. __S   
Herenion . . . blessed son.  _S  
_Suilad Herynath . .Greetings Ladies _S__


	9. Trials and Toddlers

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Return to Valinor  
**by DLR  2003

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~****

**Chapter Nine**

_Ondomar****_

Culurien looked at the young elven-female in exasperation.  "I thought you were watching him?"

Gwendolyn cringed.  "I was, my Lady.  I looked away for a moment and . . . and . . . it was only a moment."

Culurien turned her attention back to her wayward son.  "A moment is apparently all that is necessary for the advent of total disaster."  She sighed.  "Your Ada will not be pleased with you, Tithen-iôn."

Elethîr sat on Elrond's desk, surrounded by shredded paper, covered with ink.  He waved a bluish-black fist at his mother and grinned happily.  "Ada."

Culurien grimaced.  "I do not think you want your Ada to walk in and see this."  She turned to the unfortunate child-minder.  "Take him and wash it off as best you can, please."  She sighed again.  "I will deal with this . . . mess."  

She picked up the torn inky parchment with dismay, trying to decipher Elrond's precise, but rather ornate script.  He had been writing in Quenya, (with which she still had occasional trouble) using Daeron's characters, (which would be sure to give her a headache before long).  She used mostly Runic script to record household accounts and her own personal writings, although this type of writing was no longer as common as it once was. She bit her lip, wondering how important these papers had been.  

She laid out the scraps, putting pieces together like a puzzle.  It appeared to be some sort of formal lease-holding agreement, written to the tenants who farmed the estate.  Several copies, actually, all on the same theme.  _Oh dear_.  Elrond was not going to be happy about rewriting all of these.

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elethîr slapped the water with force, chortling gleefully as it fountained high into the air, raining down on his smiling face.  He was rewarded with a scowl from his bath attendant.  Gwendolyn rolled her eyes.  "Stop that this instant, you evil baby.  I am in enough trouble because of you; I have no desire to have to mop up this floor as well."

Elethîr's response was a wide grin and another big splash.  Gwendolyn could not help laughing after all as she splashed him back, her dress becoming as wet as his skin. 

"Bath!" squealed Elanna from the floor.  "Me bath too!" 

"Nay, not now, my hands are indeed full!"

Elanna was insistent.  "Bath too!"  She proceeded to peel off her clothing rapidly.

"No, Elanna, please!"

The little elf-child froze suddenly, listening.  "Ada?"  In a flash she was across the room and out the door.

"Elanna!  Come back here at once!"  Gwendolyn paused, torn between chasing the fleeing child and staying with the one in the bath.  Finally she grabbed the dripping baby out of the tub and went in pursuit of the missing one.

Glorfindel scooped up the naked little girl in his arms as she raced down the hallway.  "Lorfi!" she cried happily.  "Bath me!"

"So I see, you little imp!  Where are you running to, eh?"

Elanna was still for a moment, remembering.  "Ada?"

Glorfindel smiled, shaking his head.  "Nay, your Ada is not here, I have not seen him."  He blinked in surprise as the child's very wet caregiver came up to them, carrying a (also) naked, (also) wet Elethîr.  He glanced at Elrond's son, then frowned and had a closer look.  "He is covered with black spots." 

"Indeed, it is ink and I am attempting to remove it from him."  Gwendolyn blushed as Glorfindel raised his eyebrows, his gaze traveling over the thin wet dress that clung to her body. 

A small smile curled the edges of his lips.  "May I be of assistance to you?"

"Bath, Lorfi, bath!" Elanna proclaimed once again.

He tickled her, producing yet another squeal.  "By all means," he murmured as he followed Gwendolyn back to the bath chamber.

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond passed his hand over his face.  He stood silently for a moment with his eyes closed.

"I am so sorry, Mellhîr," Culurien whispered, distressed.  "He is becoming quite a climber, that one."

Elrond sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.  "Do not fret over this; I will have a talk with him."

Culurien snorted through her tears.  "You would attempt to reason with a fourteen month old?"

"Indeed," said Elrond gravely.  "It is never too early to show a child right from wrong."  He stiffened suddenly.  "Where is he now?  Please tell me he did not eat any of this."

"Gwendolyn is bathing him."  She shook her head.  "Nay, I think not, he had no stains on his mouth."

"Thank Eru there was not much ink left in the bottle, and its strength had dissipated somewhat.  Even so, his skin will suffer some irritation; it is quite an acidic substance."   He gathered up the torn parchment and dropped it into the fireplace.  "I had not wished to make use of a scribe, the position seemed unnecessary in this setting."  The corner of his mouth lifted in a wry smile.  "Perhaps I should reconsider that decision." 

Culurien turned to gaze out the window across the fields.  "Is the administration of Ondomar so much different than that of Imladris?"

He considered a moment.  "Yes and no.  Imladris had more of a communal way of life, each person contributing to the whole, all on an equal footing.  In Ondomar they have lived within a landlord/tenant arrangement, the tenant paying a tithe for the use of the land, generally in the form of wares."

"So you are now a landlord?"

He smiled.  "Apparently.  When we were stranded here that week last year, I had no clue about the tenants living nearby.  They could have helped us possibly."

Culurien patted his shoulder.  "We survived."

He placed his hand over hers.  "Indeed we did."  He encircled her waist with his free arm and held her tightly for a moment.  When he pulled back, he lifted her chin with his finger and gave her a tender kiss.  "Time for the lesson, I deem," he murmured.  "Go and fetch them please."

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond regarded his offspring gravely.  They returned his serious gaze, both of them sucking their thumbs in concentration.  Elrond pointed.  "Ada's desk.  No.  Not for Elethîr.  No."

"Elanna," Elrond said.  "Ada's desk.  No."  He shook his head and frowned.  "Do not touch Ada's desk." 

His children were wide-eyed and subdued.  Elanna reached up a hand to her head and twirled a black curl around her fingers.

"Elethîr," Elrond said, raising his eyebrows.  "Ada's desk?"

The elfling shook his head seriously.  "No Ada dess."  

Elrond smiled.  "Very good."  He patted his son's shoulder and picked up the inkwell.  "No.  Do not touch.  No."  He set it down again and picked up a piece of parchment.  "Ada's papers.  No.  Do not touch Ada's papers."  He paused and his gaze softened somewhat.  "All right then.  Is this clear?"

Elanna nodded solemnly.  "Bad Elfeer."  Her brother began to cry.

Culurien's lips twitched.  "You meany," she whispered to Elrond as she picked up her son.

Elrond arched his eyebrows in surprise.  "Look to your daughter Lady, I made no distinction."

That little elfling had apparently decided to throw her sympathy towards her twin and began to whimper as well.

Elrond picked her up with a sigh.  "And what now ails you, Tithen-sell, you did not enjoy Ada's lecture?  Your reaction pains me, I am crushed."

Culurien's eyes sparkled.  "Perhaps your delivery was a little dry."

Elrond shifted Elanna onto one arm and with the other, reached for his wife.  "I would welcome suggestions.  What, in your opinion would incite interest?"

Culurien gave him a wicked smile as he pulled her close.  "I believe I have enlightened you previously about my preferences for your demeanor in public speaking."

"Ah yes," said Elrond, smiling.  "Somehow I do not think my present audience would find lack of attire as arresting as you would."

"Indeed no," she murmured.  "But if perchance you feel a need to polish your performance, please feel free to stage an exhibition at any time for me."  Elethîr twisted restlessly in her arms.  "I think your son, however, has need of a demonstration of your other skills."

"Hmm, yes," agreed Elrond, examining the red blotches on Elethîr's skin.  "A soothing application is in order, it seems."  He traded armfuls with Culurien.  "I will attend to this, and then perhaps you could assist me with the finer points of my public speaking style?"

Her green eyes held his gaze hypnotically.  "It would be my pleasure."

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond opened one eye and closed it again, pondering the sight it had presented to him.  He ran his fingers absently through Culurien's hair as her head lay nestled against his chest.  "Can you think of any reason why Glorfindel would be chasing Elanna?"

Culurien chuckled.  "I would imagine it is not Elanna he is chasing but Gwendolyn."

Elrond pushed himself up onto his elbows for a clearer look across the meadow.  "Hmm, yes, you are quite possibly correct," he remarked as the golden-haired elf abandoned his pursuit of the child in favor of the child minder.  He raised his eyebrows in surprise.  "Is it serious do you think?"

"For Gwendolyn's part, I should think it likely, but we are discussing Glorfindel here and I need not explain your friend to you."

Elrond smirked.  "Should we meddle and warn her?  She is quite innocent it seems."

"You would do better to speak with Glorfindel; he is less likely to resent interference."

Elrond looked at her, grinning.  "Ask him his intentions?" 

"Well, we are somewhat responsible for the girl."

"She is an adult; perhaps she should make her own decisions."

Culurien sighed.  "One word of reminder.  Glorfindel."

"Yes, I see your point.  He has managed quite well in the past without my assistance, though.  No irate fathers have brandished swords at him."  Elrond smiled.  "It is not as though he is threatening Elanna's virtue."  He hugged his wife tightly.  "Perhaps it will just come up in casual conversation."

Culurien's thoughts drifted as she watched Glorfindel and Gwendolyn play with her children; Glorfindel was chasing and capturing everyone, especially the elf-maiden.  Elanna and Elethîr squealed with glee, jumping on them before running off once more.  "It would be nice if he found love, after all this time."

Elrond was reflective.  "Glorfindel has lived the life he has chosen for himself.  He has had no desire for restrictions or conventions of any kind.  In spite of that, he has never lacked for companionship, trust me."  

The children came running up to them, as well as their still unsure footfalls would allow.  They breathlessly threw themselves on their parents, giggling.  Gwendolyn was close behind them, a bright flush coloring her cheeks.  Glorfindel, however, took his time, ambling up slowly.

Elrond chuckled.  "Ah, Mellon-iaur, age catching up with you at last?"

Glorfindel fell heavily to the grass next to him, exhausted.  "I have now learned why one generally begets children before the age of one thousand.  I have no idea how you can cope with it."

Elrond smiled wryly.  "You would do well to note that I am not chasing them."

Glorfindel smirked.  "Ah, indeed.  Point taken.  Lesson number one.  And for lesson number two?"

"Marry a young energetic wife and shamefully take advantage of her stamina."  Elrond noted from the corner of his eye a higher coloring on Gwendolyn's cheek, as Glorfindel coughed.  "Just so."

Culurien got to her feet.  "Come walk with me, Gwendolyn.  Let us see if it is possible to completely tire these two rascals out."  She looked meaningfully at Elrond who raised his eyebrow with amusement. 

Glorfindel watched them depart, and then looked at Elrond enquiringly.  "Well, that certainly seemed contrived."

"Did it?"  Elrond was quite convincingly innocent.  "I had not noticed."

Glorfindel snorted.  "Perchance we are to have a serious conversation about . . . what?"

"Not a thing, truly."  Elrond paused for a moment.  "Did you have any subject you wished to discuss with me?"

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed as he studied his friend.  "Not that I was aware of.  Hmm, now, what could it be?"

Elrond decided to stop playing games.  "Gwendolyn is a very nice young lady, is she not?"

"Indeed she is."  Glorfindel raised his eyebrows.  "Are you poking your nose into my love affairs?"

Elrond nodded solemnly.  "Apparently I am.  Culurien feels a certain responsibility towards her.  She seems quite naïve."

"Naïve?  Really?"  He paused.  "Ah drat it, then.  She is a virgin, you deem?"

Elrond looked at him.  "I would certainly think so, have you reason to believe she is not?"

"Well. . ." Glorfindel coughed.  "She certainly has . . . ahem. . . allowed more liberties than most virgins would."

Elrond picked a blade of grass and chewed it thoughtfully.  "I suppose you can guess what must be in her mind then."

"Indeed," said Glorfindel with sudden gloom.  "Marriage."

"And are you prepared to take that step?"

Glorfindel looked at him askance.  "Perish the thought, please.  Me, marry?"

Elrond nodded.  "This is why it seemed so unusual, this dalliance."

"Indeed," said Glorfindel.  "I do not dabble in virgins."

Elrond tilted his head.  "No?  You have never . . . ?"

"Nay of course not.  Such an indiscretion would have to end in marriage, naturally.  I have never been intimate with any who lacked experience."  He paused.  "Leastways, no females.  Males, it is sometimes more difficult to tell, but they do not generally look for marriage from me, only diversion or instruction."

Elrond was surprised.  "So you have some morals after all, Glorfindel, son of Glorfindel?"

"A few, yes."  Glorfindel winked.  "Please do not tell anyone, though.  You would not want to ruin my reputation, would you?"

Elrond laughed.  "It will be our secret, I swear on it."

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwendolyn (Gwend: maiden, ol: dream, inn: heart, inner) _S.  Poetically, maiden of heartfelt (sincere) dreams. _


	10. Babysitting

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Return to Valinor  
**By DLR  2003

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Chapter Ten**

Glorfindel crossed his arms on the table in front of him and laid his head down with a sigh.

Erestor regarded him with a mixture of amusement and concern.  "I wonder why exactly, you agreed to this responsibility if it was going to try you so."

"You could always assist me, if you had the inclination."

Erestor smiled.  "I give thanks to the Valar that I do not feel so inclined."

Glorfindel snorted.  "Your lack of enthusiasm has been duly noted for future reference should you ever be 'inclined' to ask a favor of me."  He looked up.  "Ai, Elanna, what in Mandos' name are you eating?"  He quickly hooked his finger into the small girl's mouth and pulled out something unrecognizable.

"What is it?"  Erestor asked, amused at the look of disgust on Glorfindel's face.

"I have no clue," admitted the golden-haired elf.  "No Elanna.  Do not eat . . . what ever this is."  He wrinkled his nose.  "Pray lock me in a dungeon if I ever show any predilection to beget offspring."

Erestor smirked.  "So where is Gwendolyn?"  His brow creased in puzzlement.  "Are you not courting her?  Children are usually the outcome of marriage you know."

"Gwendolyn is in her bed nursing a turned ankle.  Courting her?  Well, that is a good question.  She still thinks I am, in spite of my patient efforts to convince her otherwise."

Erestor stared at him.  "You had dishonorable intentions and now you are jilting her?"

"Calm yourself.  I have never broken a heart in the past and do not mean to begin now.  She will be fine in the end; it is simply taking a very long time to bring this friendship to a close."

Erestor bristled.  "Why should you wish to?  She is a lovely girl and would make any Elf a wonderful wife."

"Exactly," said Glorfindel.  "I have no wish for a wife."  He paused and regarded his friend with narrowed eyes that began to twinkle.  "Ah, I see clearly now.  You are enamored of her yourself."

"I am not," Erestor said very quickly.  "I merely think such treatment of an innocent young lady's affections is shameful." 

Glorfindel sighed.  "Apparently I am losing my ability to ascertain who is innocent and who is not, or it would have never gone this far."  He placed his hand on Erestor's shoulder and a slow smile spread across his face.  "I see a solution to my problems in you, Mellon-iaur."

Erestor scowled at him.  "I will not aid you in your deception."

Glorfindel's eyes widened in surprise.  "Nay, of course not, you are the shining hero that will take her mind away from the devilishly handsome but shallow rogue." 

Erestor grunted.  "I am not certain I follow you."

"One moment."  Glorfindel responded to a pull on his tunic.

Elanna handed him a cloth bundle.  "Here, Lorfi."

"Why thank you," Glorfindel answered absently.  He took a closer look and put his hand over his eyes.  Erestor tilted his head enquiringly.  Glorfindel shuddered.  "You do not wish to know, believe me." 

Erestor grinned.  "Where is Elethîr?"  

"Hopefully he is with Lindir, leastways, that is where I left him.  Now there is an Elf always willing to aid a friend in distress unlike others who-shall-remain-nameless."  Glorfindel looked with dismay at the soiled diaper he still held in his hand.  He quickly discarded it into a nearby refuse bin.

"Does one not usually wash and re-use those?" asked Erestor.

Glorfindel grunted.  "Not if I am child-minding." 

Elanna tugged on his tunic once more.  "Here Lorfi."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes.  "No Elanna, I do not want your dress.  You need to wear this, put it back on please."

The naked elf-child dropped the garment with disinterest and squatted down to follow the progression of an insect across the floor.

Glorfindel sighed and turned back to Erestor.  "We were speaking of Gwendolyn, I believe?"

The other Elf's eyes darkened.  "Indeed we were and of your inexcusable treatment of her."

"What?"  Glorfindel looked pained.  "She is fine, I assure you, and she will still be fine when all is said and done.  Trust me on this; I have more than six millennia experience in these matters."

Erestor snorted.  He was quiet for a time.  "What was that you were saying earlier?"

Glorfindel looked up from watching Elanna.  "Saying?  About what?"

Erestor reddened.  "About me being a hero or something of that nature."

Glorfindel grinned.  "Tis a role that would suit you to the ground my friend, should you decide to undertake it."

Erestor looked wary.  "I would have to do . . . what?"

"Simply be the solid pillar of support you always have been, no more, no less."

Erestor was thoughtful, frowning.  "Support for Gwendolyn you mean?  After you jilt her?"

Glorfindel looked at him.  "Are you becoming deaf?  There will be no jilting.  It will be her decision to transfer her affections elsewhere."  He smiled smugly.  "Or so she will think."

Erestor raised an eyebrow.  "So, are you going to apprize me of this wonderful plan?"

"Certainly," Glorfindel muttered dryly.  "As soon as I think of one."  He held up his hand as Erestor's jaw dropped.  "In the interim, you will pick some flowers and present yourself to cheer her weary hours of incapacitation."

Erestor paled.  "Simply walk into her room?"

Glorfindel smiled.  "That would be the easiest way to converse with her."

"What shall I say?  She has hardly even noticed me before, we are barely acquaintances." 

"A good time to remedy that, yes?"  He paused.  "Do you not wish this?"

"I . . . I . . ." Erestor stammered.  "Yes and no.  She will most likely have no interest in me.  I am so much older than she; set in my ways, dull and boring to her perhaps."

Glorfindel looked at him and sighed.  "She is interested in me and I am older than you are."

"Well yes, this is true, but you are you and I am . . . me."

"Regard Elrond and Culurien, then."

Erestor sniffed.  "Culurien has a good five hundred years on Gwendolyn."

Glorfindel put his hand on his friend's shoulder.  "You will be fine, you merely lack confidence.  I will accompany you the first time, with an explanation of my sorrow at being unable to visit more frequently, what with watching the twins and all.  You will be her salvation from boredom."

Erestor still appeared doubtful.  "You will come with me and stay as long as I need you?"

"Indeed," said Glorfindel solemnly.  "We will ride forth into battle once more."  He looked up, startled, as Lindir suddenly appeared on the terrace with a very dirty-looking Elethîr under one arm.  He was quite distressed.

"What is it?" Glorfindel asked quickly.  "Is Elethîr all right?  What on Arda has happened to him?"

Lindir looked down at the child he held as if in a daze.  "Nay, it is nothing, he is fine.  We were playing in the  . . . ah . . . mud, that is all."  The eyes he raised to meet Glorfindel's were filled with shock.  "We have guests, Lord."

Glorfindel was puzzled.  "That is not a problem, why do you . . . ?"  He froze and stared at the Elf that ascended the steps behind the servant.

Ereinion smiled hesitatingly at him.  "Mae govannen, Glorfindel."  He nodded.  "Erestor."

The dark-haired Elf of Ondomar looked at the new arrival in disbelief.  "Sire?"

Glorfindel recovered quickly.  "I am sorry, pray forgive me.  Elrond had mentioned this, but it is still something of a shock to actually see you, Sire."

"Please, I am simply Ereinion now."  He looked at the stunned faces of Lindir and Erestor and smiled grimly.  "Apparently Elrond did not share the news with everyone."  He coughed.  "Allow me to present my wife, this is Iswende," he said, touching the arm of the lady beside him.  "And this is our family."  His four children lined up obediently for inspection.  Nínim, the eldest, suddenly put her hand over her mouth and giggled.  Every head turned to look at the source of her amusement.

"Lannie!"  exclaimed Elethîr with glee.

The small elfling had climbed onto the luncheon table.  She stood frozen for a moment amidst the plates and glassware while everyone stared at her open-mouthed.  Glorfindel groaned and covered his face with his hands in horror.

Erestor was the first to speak.  "Perhaps it would have been a good idea to have put a fresh diaper on her earlier."

"Lorfi!"  Elanna squealed.  "Look, mess!"

Glorfindel sank into a chair.  "Yes darling, I can see that," he whispered.

Iswende's lips twitched.  "Do not fret, accidents will happen.  Help me girls, please."  They bustled about and in no time, the baby and the table were clean once more.  She held Elanna in her arms as her husband conversed with Glorfindel.

"Elrond and Culurien are in the city commissioning the construction of additional furniture," the blond Elf was saying.  "They should be back any day now and it will not be soon enough for me.  A substitute nursemaid, I am not."

"Ah, it is different when you have your own," Ereinion said, gathering Emmelin into his lap.

Erestor finally pulled himself together and remembered some manners.  "You must indeed be weary from your travels, would you prefer to visit your chambers, or is refreshment the first priority?"

Ereinion glanced at his wife, who smiled.  "Both would be sorely appreciated," she said, "perhaps a wash first, then something to eat." 

Erestor nodded.  "Very good.  Lindir, will you inform the kitchen please?" 

Lindir tore his eyes away from his former high king and master and wordlessly handed Elethîr over to Glorfindel who promptly deposited the still mud-covered child onto the floor.  He inclined his head and hurried off to make arrangements for the unexpected visitors.

"Now then," Erestor continued.  "If you would follow me, I will show you to the guest chambers."  

"Come children."  Iswende fell into step beside her husband.  "It was indeed a tiresome journey from Alqualondë."

"Ah," said Erestor.  "You live in the city?"

"Just outside," Ereinion responded.  "Iswende has family in that area."

"I see."  Erestor was finding it difficult to make small talk, between the shock of seeing Gil-galad alive again and his mind still reeling with thoughts of Gwendolyn.  He stopped rather abruptly before a closed door and threw it open.  "Here you are, I hope it will be to your satisfaction.  The servants will be up shortly with hot water."  He paused and stood silently, at a loss for words.  

Ereinion looked at him with understanding and gripped his shoulder.  "Thank you, we will be down shortly."  He closed the door behind him and took his wife in his arms.  "This should prove to be an interesting visit."

Iswende smiled.  "I would call that an understatement."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Elrond held up his hands, silencing the clamor of voices assaulting him.  "One of you at a time, if you please."  The various members of his family and household lapsed into silence, now wondering who should speak first.

Elethîr ran into his arms.  "Ada, Ada!"

Elrond lifted him high.  "Suilad, Tithen-iôn, and what has happened to you?  Did someone drop you in a mud puddle?"  The dirty toddler threw his chubby arms around his father's neck and giggled.

Elanna chimed in, tugging at Elrond's tunic.  "Ada, Ada, Ada, look me!"

Elrond glanced down and raised his eyebrows.  "Look at you, indeed."  He turned to Culurien.  "Apparently we are wasting time and money ordering clothing for this one."  He looked at the faces gathered around him.  "Now then, what are you all so excited about?"

Glorfindel cleared his throat.  "Firstly, welcome back, we have missed you.  Oh Mandos, have we missed you," he added muttering.  "Secondly, we have guests, they only just arrived."  

"Guests?" Culurien asked a little nervously.  "Why, how . . . nice.  Do these guests have names?"

Erestor coughed and looked uncomfortable.

"What?" said Elrond.  "Has Manwë himself come for a visit?"

Glorfindel stepped in with a serious face.  "It is Gil-galad."

Culurien relaxed and smiled.  "This is wonderful news; did Iswende and the children come as well?  I had invited them some time ago, but she has not written recently."

Erestor looked at her with puzzled eyes.  "I seem to be missing something here."

Elrond placed a hand on his shoulder.  "I am sorry, Mellon-iaur, it was not my intention to leave you in the dark.  I saw Ereinion while we were in Lórien and had a long discussion with him; many old problems concerning the past were dealt with and hopefully put to rest." 

"Oh, I see."  Erestor placed his hand atop Elrond's and looked into his eyes.  "I am so happy you are able to finally put all of that behind you, no one should be made to suffer for as long as you did."

"We have a new life here in Aman, a fresh start for everything.  I have no room in my heart for old grudges, I wish only for peace."  Elrond closed his eyes and stroked his son's soft dark hair, with a contented smile crossing his lips.

Culurien straightened up from dressing Elanna. "With your permission I will attempt to separate the dirt from our child, and then I go to greet Iswende."  She exchanged children with her husband and departed.

Elrond tickled his daughter into a fit of giggles.  "Did you behave while Ada was away?"  Glorfindel snorted and Elrond raised his eyebrows.  He looked around.  "Where is Gwendolyn?"

"Gwendolyn has had a very restful last few days in bed with an injury, while my life on the other hand has become Mandos incarnate, mostly due to the antics of this . . ." he poked Elanna in the ribs, making her shriek, "little . . .angel."

Elrond smirked.  "_You have been child-minding?  I would have enjoyed seeing that."_

"Well you have missed your opportunity, because Arda will end before I ever undertake such chore again."  Glorfindel grinned and winked as he made good his escape.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Culurien hugged her friend enthusiastically.  "Why did you not tell me you were coming?  I would have been better prepared."

Iswende looked at her in surprise.  "I did tell you, did you not receive my last letter?"

Culurien was surprised as well.  "The last letter I had from you did not mention this journey, no."

"Oh my, then.  This is awkward.  It seems we are unexpected."

"Unexpected, but not unwelcome, believe me.  I am so glad to see you."

"And I you."  Iswende smiled at Elethîr and Herenion sitting on the floor staring at each other.  Emmelin was making attempts to get them to play together with limited success.  She put a small wooden horse in Elethîr's hands and he fingered it with interest. 

"Mine," proclaimed Herenion.

"He can play with it," his sister admonished.

"Mine," Herenion repeated and took the toy out of Elethîr's hand.

"No, bad baby," said Emmelin.  "You have to share."  She returned the toy to Elethîr before he could begin to cry.  She picked up a brush and applied it to Elethîr's still damp hair.  "You are a good baby, I like you."

Iswende chuckled.  "She is quite the little mother, that one."

"Indeed," said Culurien, amused.  "Come, it is time for tea, let us join the others."

They walked through the dim hallways until they opened up to a terrace adjoined by a colorful garden.  Elrond and Ereinion were seated at a table sharing a bottle of wine, the very picture of relaxation and comradery.  Elrond threw his head back and laughed suddenly, laying his hand on his cousin's arm as Ereinion smiled back at him.

"Yes," Culurien whispered, watching them.  "I am very glad you came."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


	11. Life and Death

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Return to Valinor**  
by DLR 2003

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_'The Doom of the World,' they said, 'One alone can change who made it. And were you so to voyage that escaping all deceits and snares you came indeed to Aman, the Blessed Realm, little would it profit you. For it is not the land of Manwë that makes its people deathless, but the Deathless that dwell therein have hallowed the land; and there you would but wither and grow weary the sooner, as moths in a light too strong and steadfast.'  
_**J.R.R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion, Akallabêth**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~****

**Chapter Eleven__**

Elrond reached out his hand and gently closed the hobbit's eyelids.  He sighed.  "I am sorry, Frodo, truly I am."**__**

Frodo brushed away his tears, but they persisted in flowing.  "He was very, very old for a hobbit."

"Indeed he was."  Elrond placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder.  "He had a long and happy life, with an extra ten years here in Aman due to his healing in Lórien that he may not have had in Middle-earth.   He died peacefully, it was time."

"What happens now?"  Frodo asked.  "Do we bury him, or do we have a funeral pyre?"

"The elvish way would be to bury him," Elrond responded.  "But you may follow the customs of your own kind."

"We will bury him then.  May it be here close to me?"

"Of course.  There actually is a grave-site on the grounds, although not much used and unkempt."

"I wish to be able to walk to it . . . to visit him and talk to him."

Elrond's eyes glistened.  "And so you shall, my dear hobbit, so you shall."

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ada?"

Elrond looked up.  "Elanna?  It is late, why are you not asleep?"

The black-haired young girl stepped out of the shadows.  "May I sit with you?"

Culurien held out her arms.  "Certainly."  Her little daughter snuggled gratefully into her lap.  Elrond reached out to stroke her hair as they watched the flames dance amongst the logs in the stone hearth before them.

"Nana?"

Culurien sighed.  "You as well, Tithen-iôn?"  Elethîr smiled shyly and found a place on his father's lap.  There was a long silence while Elrond waited patiently for his children to speak.

"Ada?"

"Yes, Elanna?"

"What has happened to Bilbo?  Why can we not see him anymore?"

"Bilbo was mortal and mortals age and die eventually.  When they die, the life leaves their bodies and they are no more."

Elethîr twisted a button on Elrond's shirt.  "Ada?"

"Yes, Elethîr?"

"Will I die?  Like Bilbo?"

Elrond hugged his son tightly.  "Nay, you are an elf, therefore you are immortal.  You will not grow old and die."

"Ada?"

"Yes, Elanna?"

"Will Frodo die?"

"Yes dearest, he will age and die in time, but that will not happen for many, many years."

"Ada?"

"Yes, Elethîr?"

"Herenion told me his Ada died and he is an elf."

Elrond exchanged a quick glance with Culurien and ran his long fingers through his son's hair, combing out the unruly plaits.  "Herenion is correct.  His Ada did die; he was killed on a battlefield by a powerful Enemy.  So even though an elf does not age and die like a mortal, he may still be slain.  If this happens his spirit stays in a hall of waiting for a time and is then reborn.  This is what happened to Herenion's Ada."

Elanna looked at him with wide eyes.  "Have you ever been slain, Ada?"

Elrond chuckled.  "Nay, dearest.  I still inhabit the same old tired body I was born with, several millennia ago."

Culurien raised an eyebrow.  "Tired, you say?  However many times you may say that, I have yet to witness any fatigue in you, ever."

Elrond winked at her with a smirk.  "I am tired, truly.  In fact, it is my wish to retire to our bedchamber as soon as possible."

Culurien reached out a hand and traced the edge of his ear.  "Assist me in returning them to their beds?"

Elrond kissed her finger.  "By all means." 

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stood on the balcony outside their chamber and gazed at the stars.  She came up behind him, her arms encircling his waist, her head resting against his back.

Elrond sighed.  "More than ten years now, we have been in Aman and I still have not sought him out; something holds me back, although I am not certain what."   

Culurien made a guess. "You speak of Eärendil?"  

"Indeed," Elrond admitted.  "In essence, it is the one hurt that remains unhealed and in my mind it is a minor one, there are so many more important issues at hand."  He paused. "In my heart though, it carries a different weight."

"You are in a changeable mood tonight, Hervenn.  Why do you think of this now?"

"All this talk of mortality, I suppose, and of fathers and children."  

Her arms tightened around his waist.  "And why have you not sought him out?  Can you voice your doubts?" 

"Recently I have been pondering this, searching my feelings."  His words faltered and fell into a whisper as his gaze remained fixed on Vingilot.  "Perhaps I am afraid to hear his answers.  Why were we so unimportant to him while he still walked among us?  If he can depart from his celestial path to slay a dragon, why can he not show me a small sign as well?"  Elrond sighed.  "I fear it is because he cares not."

Culurien pulled his shirt loose from the waistband of his breeches.  "Perhaps it would be easier to speak of this with your mother first."  She reached her hands beneath the garment and ran her fingers across his abdomen.

"That is an idea worth considering," he admitted.

Her hands crept lower, intruding under his clothing, caressing the soft hair they encountered.

Elrond's breath deepened.  "You would not be attempting to distract me from my dark thoughts, would you, Lady?"

"Indeed," she murmured into his back.  "A very astute guess."  Her nimble fingers opened buttons her eyes could not see and her hand moved to caress his buttocks, reaching further between his legs as he shifted his stance to give her access.

Elrond began to divest himself of his shirt, opening fastenings.

"Stay," she admonished him.  "I am in command here; you are not allowed to do anything without permission."

"Are you indeed?  I await your orders, then."  He submitted to her ministrations with a smile.  She was still behind him some time later as she pulled down his breeches with a swift tug.  Her hands moved to the front of his hips once more, touching him slowly, exploring everywhere except the one place where he ached to be touched.

Elrond started to pant.  "Ai, Linariel, you tease me so."

"Are you not enjoying this?"

His voice was beginning to grow hoarse.  "Yes . . . oh, yes . . . please . . ." 

She moved to stand before him and pushed his shirt down from his shoulders, all of him now exposed to her appreciative gaze.  She ran a light finger from the tip of his nose all the way down to the tip of his arousal and he shivered, despite the hot bursts of sensation in his chest and his loins.

Culurien leaned forward and kissed his lips long and sensuously.  "Have I ever told you how much I love your tired old body?"  She lowered her head and her tongue twirled around one of his nipples while her fingers pinched the other.  He moaned and his hands traveled through her golden-red hair, caressing her neck and ears.

She backed a step away from him with a wicked smile.  "Stay now, did I say you could touch me?"

"Ah, you are too fond of games this night, Lady.  You do not wish for my touch?"

"I will decide when and where I wish it," she replied as she caught his wandering hand and opening her robe, guided it between her legs.  She and Elrond both gasped as his fingers made contact with her heated flesh.  He regarded her with smoldering narrowed eyes as he probed and tickled her, watching her face flush as he found her sensitive spot, sending her soaring over the edge rapidly.  Her knees buckled as waves of passion coursed through her, his arm catching her as she staggered and groaned out a small whimper.

"Enough of this game," he whispered with intensity, picking her up and carrying her to the bed.  "I am in command now."  He pushed her robe aside, parted her legs and drove into her with force. He abandoned all self control, taking her roughly as her fingernails dug into his back 

"Ai, Mellhîr!"  Her muscles contracted around him as another spasm quaked through her body, her consciousness very nearly descending into sparkling darkness.

Elrond moaned as her heat engulfed him and the aching pressure became unbearable, his every movement increasing the delicious agony of his need.  It was impossible to delay much longer and his eyelids closed as the ecstasy reached its mind-numbing peak.  With a final deep stroke, he also sank at last into a near oblivious release of passion and rested against her, gasping for breath.

He opened his eyes and held her gaze for a long moment.

Culurien touched his flushed cheek with her finger.  "Yes?  What is it?"

A slow smile spread across his face.  "I was just wondering . . ."

"Yes?"

"Perchance you might be of assistance in distracting me from black thoughts tomorrow night as well?"

Culurien raised an eyebrow and chuckled.  "As you wish, Lord."

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Elrond poured Ereinion a glass of wine.  "Thank you for coming, Frodo will appreciate it."

"Tis the least I can do, truly."  Ereinion sipped his drink and placed the goblet on the table, twisting the stem with his fingers.  "I had many a chat with the old fellow during my visits here the last few years.  His interest in lore rivaled only your own."

"Indeed," said Elrond.  "We had much in common in that respect."  He raised his glass.  "Rîn ned Bilbo."*

"Rîn ned Bilbo," Ereinion echoed solemnly.

There was a discreet knock on the door and it opened to reveal Lindir's smiling face.  "A new arrival, Lord."

Elrond rose to his feet.  "Mithrandir!"  The Maia held up his hand.  Elrond smiled.  "Yes, yes, I know.  Olórin."

"Well, well, what are we drinking here, have you no gwiluvor?"

"Ah . . . nay."  Elrond grimaced.  "I find I am unable to develop a taste for it."

Ereinion took a sip of his wine.  "I cannot abide the concoction myself, nasty it is."

Olórin snorted.  "You lack a discerning palate.  Tis not a fault of yours, it is truly a taste born of Aman."

The two elves of Middle-earth looked at each other in amusement.  "Aman is welcome to it," Ereinion said under his breath as Elrond hid a smile.

Olórin accepted the goblet of wine Elrond offered him with a sigh.  "A sad occasion."

"Indeed yes," said Elrond, becoming serious once more.  "Frodo will be glad of your presence."

"How is he adjusting?"

"It was not unexpected, naturally, so he is quite calm.  He stays busy organizing Bilbo's writings."  Elrond poured out more wine.  "I fear for him, though.  It would be very easy for him to become lost and shrink away within himself."

"Suppose he returned to Middle-earth?" Ereinion suggested.

Olórin ran a finger around the rim of his glass.  "He cannot, his pain would return."

"You know this?"

The Maia nodded.

Elrond acquiesced.    "I can see that as well, that will not be his path, even should the Valar allow it, which is doubtful."

There was silence for a moment while they enjoyed the fruit of the local grape harvest.

Olórin turned to Elrond.  "I have been remiss.  Pardon my bad manners, please.  How is your fine family?" 

Elrond sighed.  "The children are upset, of course.  As much as I have tried to explain it to them, I feel they are too young to fully comprehend."

"My offspring may be of assistance there."  Ereinion drained his glass.  "A child's perspective, you know."

"Indeed, thank you for bringing them."  Elrond reached for a fresh bottle and winked.  "Although I have already had to field awkward questions as to why Herenion's father could die when he was an immortal elf."  He sliced the seal open with a small knife.  "The finality of mortality carries much less weight when it does not apply to everyone."

Olórin rose.  "I thank you for the refreshment, by your leave I will seek out Frodo and sit with him." 

Elrond rose as well and embraced him.  "Take this with you," he said, handing him the bottle of wine.  "Drink to Bilbo in our behalf."

Olórin returned his embrace.  "Indeed we will."

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Elrond solemnly closed the small book in his hand and beckoned to the two elves standing to the side, shovels in their hands.  He gave the volume to Frodo.  "You may find comfort in these pages in the days to come."

The hobbit seemed numb, staring at the grave but unseeing, silent tears coursing down his face.  

Elanna stood at his side with her arm around him.  "Please do not cry, Frodo dear."  She reached up a small hand to pat his hair.

Elethîr encircled the hobbit's waist with his arm as well and laid his head on Frodo's shoulder.  "Perhaps if we try to think of something cheerful."

Frodo shook his head and looked up at the many concerned faces that surrounded him.  He took a deep breath.  "You have all been very kind, I thank you.  May I just be here alone with him for a while?"

Elanna was dismayed.  "You wish to sit here and cry by yourself?  That does not seem good."

Elrond smiled with understanding and knelt before his daughter.  He gently pulled her away from Frodo into his arms.  He stood, and collecting the eyes of the other elves, led the way down the hillside, back to the house.

"Ada, you cannot leave Frodo alone like that, he is too sad."

"There are times, Tithen-sell, when one needs to be sad and this is such a time for Frodo, you must allow him his sadness for a while.  We call it a period of mourning, during which he will adjust himself to his loss." 

Elanna was subdued, looking back over her father's shoulder at the lonely figure standing on the hill.  Her arms tightened around his neck and she laid her head down and wept with Frodo.

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Remembrance of Bilbo.  


	12. Conversations

Dedicated to **Fiona Rayne  ;**)

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Return to Valinor**  
by DLR 2003

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Chapter Twelve**

Elethîr wrinkled his nose.  "What is that, Herenion?"

The young elf looked smug.  "It is a sheep's bladder, of course."

Elanna's face contorted into an eloquent expression of disgust.  "Ew, why would you want one?"

Herenion smirked.  "Watch and learn something."

Emmelin knew what was coming.  "You should not be doing this; you will land us all into trouble.  It will be bad enough if Nínim sees you, but if Ada or Nana finds out . . ."

Herenion contemplated his sister with a sigh.  "You worry overly much."

"With just cause, lately it seems.  Why can you not simply behave?"

"You have no humor in you, this is but a jest."

"A poor one, to my mind."

Elethîr interrupted.  "But what will you do with it, which is so bad?"

Herenion looked about furtively.  He submerged the bladder in a nearby horse trough and when he pulled it out, it was distended with water.

"Ew," repeated Elanna.  She poked it with her finger.

Herenion quickly moved away from her.  "Do not do that, you will burst it."

"Which would most likely be a good thing," admonished Emmelin.

"You may simply leave if I bother you so," her brother remarked.

"I am only trying to save you from further punishment."

"Let that be my concern."

"Fine, then."  She sniffed.  "As you wish."

Elethîr remained fascinated.  "But what is it for?"

Herenion secured the end with a bit of string.  He grinned.  "We first must choose a victim." 

Emmelin followed his gaze.  "No, I forbid it.  You will not do anything to Frodo; he is in 'mourning.'"

Elanna's eyes were wide as she looked at the hobbit quietly sitting under a tree reading.  "Do what to Frodo?  Please, leave him be."

Herenion sighed and cast his eyes about, searching.  He smiled suddenly.  "Ah, yes.  Perfect." 

They all looked.

"Glorfindel?" asked Elethîr.  "He seems to be sleeping."

"Indeed, he will be completely unaware until it is too late."

Elanna looked confused.  "I still fail to see what you are going to do."

Emmelin folded her arms.  "If you are smart, you will have no part in it."

Herenion became irritated.  "So be gone already, who is stopping you?"  His sister sniffed again and walked quickly away.

"Emmelin!"  Elethîr ran after her.

The two remaining children looked at each other.  

"Are you leaving as well?"

"I . . . I . . . do not know."  

"This will be quite amusing, trust me," Herenion said.  "Glorfindel will like it." 

"Well, I . . ."

"Come, follow me."  He crossed the yard quickly with Elanna close behind him.  They came to where Glorfindel lay sleeping peacefully beneath a giant oak tree.  Herenion crept up, more silently than the quietest elf in Aman until he was almost leaning over his unsuspecting victim.  The slimy bladder jiggled in his nervous hands.

Elanna gasped as she realized nearly too late what he meant to do.  "You cannot hit him with that, it would be mean," she whispered urgently.

"It is only a jest," he whispered back.

"Emmelin is right, it would not be funny.  Give it to me."

"Nay, I will not."

Elanna came around to the other side and reached across the sleeping elf to grab the water-filled sac from Herenion's hand.  She watched in horror as the slippery bag fell out of her fingers to fulfill its owner's intention.  It hit Glorfindel's face with a resounding smack and burst open, drenching him.  Elanna stood frozen in shock as the golden-haired elf sat up with a jerk and grabbed her by the arm.  She looked wildly around, but Herenion had already vanished.  

Glorfindel choked and sputtered.  "Elanna?"  He became incensed.  "What is the meaning of this?"

She winced at the firmness of his grasp.  "I . . . I . . . I am so sorry Lorfi."

"Indeed you should be for playing such a prank.  Your Ada will hear of this, believe me.  What have you to say for yourself?"

"I . . . I . . ." Elanna burst into tears.

Glorfindel let go of her and his anger melted as he looked at the little girl sobbing before him.  "There, there, hush now."  He took her in his arms.  "I am sorry as well, do not cry."

Elanna continued to weep, hiccupping.  "Please do not hate me Lorfi, I love you."

Glorfindel stroked her hair and his eyes glistened.  "I love you as well, little one."  He sighed.  "So long as you behave," he muttered under his breath.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~         

Erestor smirked.  "It is a bit cool for swimming, is it not?"

Glorfindel responded with a curl of his lip and a low noise sounding distinctly like a growl.

Erestor raised his eyebrows.  "Forgive me; apparently you are in no mood for jests."

Glorfindel snorted.  "One could say that, yes."  He sighed.  "Nay, I am sorry, and not for the first time today, forgive me for snapping at you."

"What is amiss?  May I be of assistance?" 

Glorfindel shook his head.  "It is nothing worth concerning yourself with."  His eyes narrowed.  "There is something I have been meaning to discuss with you, though, if you have a moment."

Erestor paled slightly.  "Yes?"

Glorfindel coughed.  "It has been quite some time since we last spoke of Gwendolyn.  This is actually no business of mine any longer, but have you lost interest?"

The color rushed back into his face.  "Nay, of course not, I am simply proceeding carefully."

"You mean slowly."

Erestor pursed his lips.  "I am courting her in my own fashion, not yours."          

"Courting her?  Is that what you call it?"  Glorfindel regarded him with exasperation.  "I would call it sniffing around her heels like a sad little puppy."

Erestor's jaw dropped.  "I do no such thing, how dare you speak so?"

Glorfindel put his hand on the other's shoulder.  "I dare because I am your friend and she will not wait forever.  I have seen her once or twice giving me 'that look' again."

"Look?  What look?"

Glorfindel coughed.  "The look that means she is wondering if I would like to renew our past acquaintance."

Erestor's heart sank down to his toes.  "So she has no interest in me, I suspected as much."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes.  "I rather think it is she who believes you have no interest.  It has been more than eight years now, what progress have you made?"

Erestor shuffled his feet.  "Well, we are friends; we have long wonderful conversations together."

Glorfindel looked at him.  "Have you kissed her?"

Erestor regarded him with shock.  "Of course not!"

"Tell me you have at least held her hand."

"Well, I . . . that is . . .um . . ."

Glorfindel closed his eyes with a sigh.  "You are hopeless, my friend, hopeless."  

"I cannot simply kiss her, it is not that easy!"

"Why not?"

"I . . . I . . ." Erestor reddened.  "Just because."

Glorfindel stared at him a moment, and then laughed as understanding washed over him.

Erestor was indignant.  "I happen to believe that one should wait for marriage for those activities.  I still follow the old customs, even if you do not."

Glorfindel smirked.  "One is not obligated to marry every person one kisses."

"And I do not kiss every person I meet, unlike some I could name."

"Indeed, apparently your tally amounts to zero."  Glorfindel sighed once more.  "Do you love her?"

"Well I . . . I . . . I know not."  Erestor faltered.

Glorfindel poked him.  "If you kiss her, you will find out."

Erestor blinked.  "I will?"

"Indeed yes, you should try it."

Erestor was worried.  "Suppose she does not like it?"

"Then you apologize and do not do it again."  Glorfindel winked.  "My guess is that she will like it." 

Erestor gave him a wary look.  "I have heard from Elrond and others about your advice in these matters."

Glorfindel was offended.  "My advice is faultless, I assure you."  He sniffed.  "They are simply jealous."

Erestor's lips curled up at the edges.  "Indeed, there are times when I will admit to that myself."

Glorfindel patted his shoulder and smiled.  "You will be fine, dive in, the water is not all that cold."

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond stood on the windy shore and watched the gulls swoop screeching down into the gentle surf, searching for minnows and crustaceans, battling amongst themselves for a juicy morsel. 

He turned up his collar and pulled his cloak tightly around himself as a shield from the relentless gusts.  When the descent of Anar was complete into the western horizon, he made his way to the white tower where his mother embraced him.

"The seashore is very pretty at sunset, is it not?"

"Indeed," said Elrond quietly.  "A perfect place to be alone with one's thoughts."  He accepted the mug of hot tea Elwing offered him and sipped it carefully while he reflected.

Elwing broke into his reverie.  "You are still not entirely decided in this, are you?"

Elrond stared at his tea.  He seemed close to speech, and then stopped, sighing.  "Nay, indeed I am not, Naneth."

"You seek answers to questions?"

"I do."

"You may not like the answers you will hear, but at least you will have them, finally."

He nodded.  "This is true; all doubt will cease."  He twisted the cup in his fingers.  "I was so young, Naneth.  There was no one to explain it to me then, and I fear I still look back at it with a child's eyes."

Elwing looked at him with concern.  "Perhaps I can help you to age your conceptions of the past."  She had a faraway look in her eyes.  "You father was born and grew to adulthood in Gondolin as you know.  It was a very secret kingdom, built deep into the mountains, totally inaccessible to most, not unlike your Imladris, from what I have heard.

"When the city fell and his people journeyed to Sirion, it was the first time he had ever seen the Sea and he was immediately enraptured.  It was apparent all too soon that it was his destiny to become a mariner, his fate to sacrifice those he loved in pursuit of a noble cause, the salvation of Middle-earth."

Elrond looked up.  "And were you happy with this, Naneth?"

"I married your father with my eyes open, I knew his love for the sea and his quest for the Blessed Realm would eclipse all other loves."  She paused.  "Happy with it?  Nay, most assuredly not, but it was part of him and I loved him."

"Could we have not gone with him on his voyages, stayed together?"

She shook her head.  "That would not have been considered a proper life for a wife and children.  There were only males on the ship."

Elrond's voice became bitter.  "Everything that happened to us, that happened to me, may have never come to pass had he been there to aid us."

"This is true, but you have the luxury of hindsight, we had no vision of the future at that time."

"I disagree.  You had the Silmaril in your keeping; you knew the peril surrounding the guardianship of such a thing. You were aware of the Oath of Fëanor and the lust of his sons.  How could you look at the slaying of your father and the fate of your brothers and not have taken steps to protect us?"

Elwing sighed.  "We thought we dwelt in secret, that our whereabouts were unknown to our enemies.  We had a false sense of security.  I know this now and I agree with you, our laxity proved disastrous."  

Elrond closed his eyes.  "The only thing I can possibly see being unchanged by his presence would be Elros' decision perhaps."

Elwing laid a hand on his arm.  "I am glad you mentioned this, I have never understood how your brother could have made such a choice."

Elrond placed his cup on the table and stared at the flames in the hearth.  "It was difficult for me to accept as well.  The life of the Eldar in Middle-earth at that time was one bloody conflict after another and Elros was no soldier.  War was destructive and he desired to create above all else.

"Eönwë made it clear to us that the age of men was dawning and the Eldar would fade into reclusive obscurity."  Elrond smiled.  "This way of life did not fit into Elros' grand plans.  He was very much his father's son in that respect it seems."

Elwing's eyes sparkled.  "I comprehend a little better now and I am proud of my son.  He built a great nation and sired a race of mighty kings."

"Indeed he did."

She regarded Elrond as he continued to stare into the fire.  "I see great strength in both my sons, in your own way you bore the trials of Middle-earth as heavily on your shoulders as Eärendil did.  Also, there are few who could have endured that which you did and still survived."

Elrond lifted his head but could not meet her eyes.  "You know of this, you were able to see it?"

"I know of it, yes, but not firsthand.  Olórin told me about it many years ago before he left for Middle-earth."

Elrond turned his head to gaze out the window at the stars.  "Does he know of it?"

She shook her head.  "I would doubt it; he does not concern himself with the doings of Middle-earth or of Aman, even."

"But the dragon-slaying, the death of Ancalagon at the fall of Thangorodrim, was that not a concern of Middle-earth?"

Elwing considered.  "I believe that was a directive from Manwë."

"I see," said Elrond quietly.  He resumed his steady gaze into the fire.

Elwing rose.  "If you will excuse me, there are things I must attend to for a short while."

Elrond waved his hand.  "Go about your business, by all means.  I will be here."

She paused for a brief moment and touched his shoulder.  "I love you, Melliôn, always remember that." 

Elrond smiled and placed his hand over hers.  "I love you as well, Nana, and I will." 

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond's eyes snapped open and he was disoriented, wondering where he was.  _Have I been asleep?  He sat up quickly and passed his hand over his face, attempting to assimilate his surroundings._

There was a small sound and he turned to see an elf sitting in a nearby chair.  An elf that resembled him so greatly, he could have been his brother. 

Elrond blinked.  Well, perhaps not exactly an elf, he could see right through him and his entire essence seemed to glow. 

Elrond's eyes widened.  "Adar?"

"I am Eärendil the Mariner," the apparition responded.  "You are Elrond Peredhil. I understand you have questions you wish to ask of me."

Elrond stared at him for a long moment and then shook his head sadly.  "Nay . . . nay, it seems I do not, after all.  I wonder if you could perhaps just tell me something about yourself . . ."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erestor shuffled his feet nervously.  Gwendolyn looked at him with concern.  "What is it, what is troubling you?"

"Not a thing," he replied, feeling the betrothal rings burning a hole through his pocket.

"Oh," she said, disappointed.  "I thought perhaps . . .you seemed like you might have a question for me."

Erestor nearly fainted.  "Ah . . . a question?  What kind of a question?" 

Gwendolyn shook her head.  "Umm . . . nothing.  Apparently I was mistaken."

Erestor cursed inwardly.  He took a deep breath and swallowed.  "Gwendolyn?"

She perked up immediately.  "Yes?"

"I . . . I . . . that is . . . will you . . ."

"Oh Erestor!"  She moved closer and looked up at him, parting her lips.  He froze, staring at her and she sighed with exasperation.  She reached for him, encircling his neck with her arms, pulling him into an intimate embrace.

Their lips met and every bone in Erestor's body melted.  "Oh Gwendolyn," he panted.  They kissed passionately, their long pent-up desire becoming urgent very rapidly.

She reached inside his clothing, caressing him.  "Oh Erestor.  Oh my love."

His eyes glazed over.  "We move too quickly, we must stop . . ."

She tore open her bodice with a quick motion and guided his head to her breasts.  "I do not wish to."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond finished brushing down his horse and left the stable, walking towards the house.  It was late, most everyone would be asleep.  Ithil shone brightly overhead and a movement in the garden caught his eye as he passed.  He looked quickly away as it became apparent he was witnessing two elves in the act of consummating their betrothal.

Elrond paused and stole another glance, unable to believe his eyes.  _Erestor?__  And Gwendolyn?  He smiled and walked on, shaking his head_.  Will wonders never cease . . ._ _

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He set the candle down on a table.  He pulled up a chair and sat motionless, quietly watching his children sleep.  There was a noise behind him and Culurien came into the room.  "I thought I heard you come up the stairs."  She pressed against his back and laid her head on his shoulder, kissing his neck. She paused and studied him.  "I have a feeling it did not go well, did it?"

Elrond reached for her hand and pulled her into his lap.  He held her tightly around the waist as he laid his head on her breasts.  He kept his eyes fastened unblinking on his peacefully slumbering children while the tears rolled slowly down his cheeks.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	13. Two sets of Twins

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Return to Valinor  
**by DLR 2003

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Ada!  Ada!"  Elethîr burst into Elrond's study.  His father looked up from the documents he was perusing with Glorfindel. "Stay, Elethîr, calm yourself.  What ails you?"

The young elf paused and caught his breath.  "Erestor sent me, we have visitors!"

Elrond exchanged an amused glance with his friend and then turned back to his son.  "Do these visitors possess names?"

"Erestor did not say, Ada, he was too excited."

Glorfindel laid down his quill.  "Erestor is excited?  This is indeed a momentous occasion."

Steps were heard in the hallway and Erestor's beaming face appeared at the door.  Before he had a chance to utter a word, the two elves behind him pushed their way into the room.  Elrond rose, speechless for a long second.  Both of his sons rushed to embrace him at once.  "Suilad, Adar!"

"By Elbereth!"  Elrond managed to gasp.  "Elladan . . . Elrohir . . . why did you not send word?  Do you delight in shocking your ancient father?"

"Indeed yes!"  Elladan exclaimed, grinning.  "What, are you not pleased to see us?"

Elrond cuffed his son's ear lightly before pulling him into another firm embrace.  "Certainly I am, you prankster, and you also."  He turned to Elrohir, hugging him again.  "How was your voyage?  Did your grandfather journey with you?  Is he here as well?"

Elrohir laughed.  "One question at a time Adar, please!  And the answers are yes, the voyage was fine, and yes, Grandfather did come; but he journeyed to Lórien first."   

Elrond stepped back and looked at them anxiously.  "What news of your sister and of Estel, how do they fare?"

"They fare very well indeed."  Elladan winked at his brother.  He pulled a thick roll of paper from his bag and untied the strings that bound it.  He unrolled it on Elrond's desk and beckoned to him with a twinkle in his eye.  "Allow me to present your grandchildren."

Elrond's breath caught in his throat and his eyes grew glassy as he looked at sketch after sketch of three children, a boy and two girls at different stages in their development.  

Elladan pointed to them.  "This is Eldarion and here, this is Faëlas and Liníel."

Elrond smiled, touching the images.  "They are beautiful.  Arwen drew these?"

His son nodded.  "She did, yes." 

Elrohir cleared his throat.  "I have something also for you Adar, from Arwen."  He pulled a very fat bundle out of his own bag; a stack of envelopes tied with ribbon and gave it to his father, who accepted it with a puzzled look.  "Arwen has written you, although she had no means to send these until now."

Elrond sank into a chair, overwhelmed.  "Such gifts Elbereth has given me this day."

Glorfindel cleared his throat.  "And where is my greeting?  You have forgotten me so quickly?"  They grinned and he received his due share of embraces.  The noise level grew as everyone chatted excitedly.           

Elethîr crept unnoticed to the far side of Elrond's desk and stole a look at the drawings of the children.  His eyes lifted to the newcomers and his stomach tightened.  "Ada?"  Elrond did not hear the soft whisper.  A little louder.  "Ada?"   No response as Elrond talked animatedly with those strangers . . . _his_ _sons.  Glorfindel's gaze fell upon him and he pulled the child to the side.  "Your Ada is busy, go now and tell your Naneth about the visitors."_

Elethîr left the room silently, his mind whirling.  _Ada_ has another family?_  Ada was so happy to see them and those pictures.  _Maybe ___Ada__ loves them more than he loves us.  A chill went through him at this disturbing thought.  He stopped before the closed door of his mother's day room and paused.  After a moment of consideration he turned in the opposite direction towards the nursery wing of the house._

He opened the playroom door to find Elanna busy with her dolls.  She looked up brightly at his entrance only to frown at the expression on his face.  "What is it, what has happened?"

Elethîr sat on the floor next to her and was silent.  She poked him again.  "What is it?  Tell me."

He looked up with confusion in his eyes.  "Did you know that Ada has another family, other children?"

Elanna's jaw dropped.  "He does?"  Her brother nodded.  "How do you know this?"

He hugged his knees tightly.  "They are here, they have just arrived."

"They have?  You have seen them?"  She touched his arm.  "Tell me of them."

Elethîr sighed.  "They are grown-up and they are twins like we are.  They had drawings of other children as well."  His voice dropped to a whisper.  "I think Ada loves them more than us." 

Elanna paled.  "Why do you say that?"

"He did not know I was there anymore when I tried to speak, talking to them was all he cared about." 

"This is terrible, what shall we do?"

Elethîr cupped his chin in his hand.  "It makes me want to just go and hide somewhere."  He became thoughtful.  "Perhaps that is a good idea."

Elanna was puzzled, twisting the doll's hair through her fingers. "How do you mean?  I do not follow you."

"We will hide and they will not be able to find us and they will worry."

"And this is a good thing?"  Elanna looked at him with wide eyes.  "To make them worry?"

He nodded seriously.  "Yes, they will miss us and realize how much they love us."

"What did Nana say, was she there too?"

Elethîr shook his head.  "Nay she was not, but she will most likely be of the same mind."

Elanna sighed.  "Well all right then, where shall we hide?"

Elethîr considered a moment.  "The cellar perhaps.  We will need supplies, come with me to the kitchen."

"Will not Caladir and Miriel be suspicious if we ask for lots of food?"

Elethîr's face became hard.  "Indeed, so we will not ask, we will steal it."

Elanna was completely amazed now. "Steal it?  Stealing is wrong."

He rolled his eyes.  "Then do not think of it as stealing, think of it as borrowing it in advance, it is not as though the food was meant for someone else, we would be eating it eventually."

"This is true."  She calmed down a bit.  "I simply cannot believe that Ada does not love us anymore."

"Fine then, I will show you proof, come with me."

"Wait."  She gathered her dolls together into a sack.  "I am ready."

The children made their way to Elrond's study.  Elethîr peeked in.  "It is empty, they are gone.  Come, see this."  He showed his sister the sketches.

"Who are they?" she asked, looking through them.

"Those other twins said they are Ada's grandchildren."

Elanna was puzzled.  "Ada has grandchildren?  What of Nana, are they her grandchildren as well?"

Elethîr shrugged.  "They did not speak of Nana, I know naught."

Elanna looked up at him.  "So where did everyone go?"

"The dining hall possibly?  It is time for tea."

Elanna sighed.  "Indeed it is, I am hungry."

"Here is an idea, we will go to the dining hall and hide in one of the balconies, and then we can watch and see if they miss us."

Elanna nodded thoughtfully.  "Yes, we will know, then."  She followed her brother with great stealth agreeing that it would not do for anyone to see them.  They crept to the balcony's railing and peered over.  

"You were correct, they are all here," Elanna observed.  "Although I do not see Nana."  

Elethîr looked sheepish.  "Well, I was sent to tell her, maybe she does not know."

Elanna was gazing at her half-brothers.  "They look so much like Ada."  She turned to her twin.  "Are you certain he does not love us anymore?" 

"Well no," he replied.  "We will find out by watching them.  Look, they have not even saved any places at the table for us."

"There is Nana, how happy she is to see them."

Elethîr nodded.  "Indeed she is, almost as happy as Ada was."              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Culurien greeted her step-sons with open arms.  "Ai!  Look who is here, finally!"

The twins had warm embraces for her as well.  "Suilad Naneth-edwen!"

"And to you also, Hervenn-iônath.  How is Arwen?"

Elrohir smiled.  "Worry not for her, she is indeed happy and has no regrets."  He gave Culurien a teasing grin.  "In fact, I may have a gift here somewhere, to you from her, if I have not mislaid it."

She punched him playfully in the chest.  "Oh you are so mean!  What is it?"

He handed her a bundle of letters similar to the one he gave his father.  "Arwen has written to you."

Culurien gasped and gave him another hug, tears in her eyes.  "Thank you so much, you are quite forgiven."

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do they mean, 'second mother'?"

Elethîr shook his head.  "I have no clue.  Or husband's sons.  Does that mean they are not Nana's sons?" 

"I am so confused."  Her lip trembled and she began to cry.  "Look, Nana does not miss us at all.  None of them miss us, not even Lorfi."

Elethîr's eyes glistened as well.  "It was Glorfindel who told me to go away, that Ada was too busy to talk to me."  He wiped his sleeve across his face and put his arm around his sister.  "Come then, it is time to hide."

The kitchen was quiet and deserted when they cautiously approached the entrance.  "Everyone is busy serving tea," Elethîr concluded.  He found a cloth sack and began to fill it with sugared fruit.  He looked up at Elanna.  "Help me please, we have little time."

She grabbed a bag of her own and filled it with seed-cakes.  "Enough?"

He nodded.  "We will not hide for long, only enough to worry them."

Elanna awaited further instructions.  "And now?"

Elethîr became grim.  "The cellar."

She paled and grimaced.  "The cellar?  Why not some other room up here?"

He shook his head.  "The cellar is perfect; it is the last place they will look for us."

Elanna sighed and picked up her bag.  "Lead the way then, if you please."

Elethîr reached for the bolt and pushing it back, opened the heavy door and peered down the dark staircase.  He retreated a step backwards.  "Candles, we most decidedly need some candles or a torch perhaps."  His eye fell upon a lantern on a nearby table and he lit it with a stick ignited from the embers in the hearth.  He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath.  "Ready then?"

Elanna nodded nervously and clutched his tunic with her free hand.  They crossed the threshold and pulled the door closed behind them.   The long narrow staircase was dusty and filled with cobwebs.  The stone steps were somewhat damp and they made their way carefully.  

When they came at last to the bottom, the cellar branched off into several different directions, all of them dark and gloomy.  There was a dank musty smell and the air seemed stale and unpleasant.

Elanna slipped her arm around her brother's waist and pressed herself against him in fear.  Elethîr swallowed and holding the lantern high, proceeded along one of the forbidding corridors.  

"How far do we have to go?" she whispered after a while.

He frowned.  "Until we find a room of sorts to sit in, I think.  Ah, this may do."

An open doorway loomed up on the right.  They crept through the entrance and only caught a brief glimpse of the room before something flew into Elethîr's upraised hand.  He loosened his grip on the lantern with a gasp and it crashed to the floor, extinguished.  "Mandos!" he exclaimed, echoing the curses uttered by his elders.

Elanna rushed backwards in a blind panic.  She encountered the door suddenly and to her horror, pushed it closed.  It latched with an ominous click.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Culurien looked up puzzled.  _Something was wrong, what was it?_  She leaned towards Elrond.  "Where are the children?"

He turned to her, a smile still on his face from conversing with his sons.  "The children?"

She raised an eyebrow.  "Yes, the children, our offspring, the fruit of your loins, you do recall them, do you not?"  

Elrond ignored her sarcasm and frowned slightly.  "I last saw Elethîr in my study.  It was he who brought news of the arrival from Erestor.  Elanna, I have not seen recently.  Where is Gwendolyn, perhaps she is minding them?"

Culurien smiled ruefully.  "Gwendolyn is where she usually is these days, alternating between her bed and the bath chamber, so I would doubt that very much."

He chuckled.  "She reminds me of you at that stage."

His wife rolled her eyes.  "Pray do not mention it; it is not the most pleasant of memories."  She became serious once more.  "So the question remains, where are they?  It is not like Elanna to miss a meal."

Elrond patted her hand.  "I am sure they are fine."  He cast his gaze about and spotting Lindir, beckoned to him.  After a few low words, Lindir departed on his quest.

Elrond turned back to her.  "There, you may relax, he will find them."

Culurien brushed her lips across his cheek.  "Thank you."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Elethîr!"

"Here!  I am right here!"

Elanna reached out in the direction of his voice.  She breathed a deep sigh of relief as her hands came into contact with him.  "The lantern . . ."

He sighed.  "A bat flew at me and I dropped it."

"That is not the worst thing!"  She was on the edge of hysteria.  "I pushed the door the wrong way, it is locked!"

Elethîr was glad she could not see the color drain from his face in the darkness.  "Are you certain?"  He ran his hands along the wall until he found the door handle.  His heart sank and he turned and leaned his back against the unyielding barrier.  Elanna began to cry and he hugged her tightly.  "Calm yourself, we will be fine.  We have food and they will miss us and look for us soon."

She wiped her face with her sleeve.  "Perhaps we should shout?"

"Nay, they will not be looking yet; they will never hear us."  

The mention of food caused Elanna's stomach to growl.  "We have missed tea and I am so hungry.  Can we eat something now?"  She groped around for the sack she had dropped a minute ago.  "Oh, no!"

"What?  What is it?"

"The bag with the cakes, it is all wet!"  She lifted her hand to her nose.  "Wet with lamp oil!"

There was a pause while Elethîr conducted his own search.  "The fruit seems to be fine.  Are the seed-cakes all spoiled?"

"Most of them," she said with a sigh.  "There are two that appear to be untouched; we may as well just eat them."

Elethîr tried not to show how worried he was becoming.  "I am not very hungry; perhaps I will save mine for later."  

He could not fool his twin, however and she paused in mid-bite at the grimness of his tone. "I am actually not as hungry as I thought."  She broke off a piece of her cake.  "Here, you have some of this one."  They ate the morsels of food with relish and sat licking their fingers for a while.

Elanna had another depressing thought.  "We were in such a hurry, we forgot water."

Elethîr sighed.  "I was just noticing that as well."

There was a lengthy silence until Elanna spoke again.  "How long did you say it would be until they miss us and come looking for us?"

"Soon," Elethîr said, closing his eyes and praying.  _Please dear Elbereth, let it be soon.        _

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	14. The cellar

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

**Return to Valinor  
**by DLR 2003

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

**Chapter Fourteen**

Lindir stood in the entranceway to the dining hall and caught Elrond's eye.  Culurien was preoccupied conversing with Elrohir, and Elrond was able to reach his servant's side unnoticed.

Elrond did not like the expression on Lindir's face.  "What is it?"

"I cannot find them, Lord.  I have looked myself and also asked around, there is no rumor of them."

Culurien looked up to see her husband standing with Lindir, his arms folded seriously, having a whispered conversation.  She crossed the room quickly.  "What is wrong, tell me?"

"Do not worry," Elrond cautioned her.  "We just have not located them as of yet."

She stared at him speechless for a moment.  "Pardon me, but that seems a good enough reason to worry."

Elrond shook his head with the calmness of an experienced father.  "What could have possibly happened to them?  It is a large house, they are simply playing somewhere."  He turned to Lindir.  "Continue the search, enlist the aid of others."

Culurien made a move to the door and Elrond stopped her with a hand to her arm.  "Linariel, please.  Lindir can handle this, we have guests."

She regarded him coldly before continuing on her way.  "Pray make my apologies.  Apparently our young children are less of a concern to you than your grown ones."

Elrond stared after her nonplussed.  _She worries without need_, he argued inwardly.  _I am sure they are fine.  If they were not, I would have had some vision of it, a sign. _  He had nearly convinced himself of this by the time he returned to the table.

Glorfindel raised his eyebrows, ever sensitive to his friend's moods.  "You are troubled, what is ailing you?"

Elrond sighed and waved his hand.  "Hopefully nothing.  Culurien is not comfortable unless she knows where the children are every second of the day."

Elladan looked up.  "Children?  You and Culurien have children?"

"Indeed yes, twins again, a boy and a girl."  Elrond frowned.  "It was my son Elethîr that brought the news of your arrival, were you not introduced to him?"

Elladan shook his head.  "I recall the young fellow, but nay, we were not."

Elrond looked at Erestor who coughed in embarrassment.  "I am sorry, I was too excited, forgive me."

"Ah yes."  Elrond smiled.  "I recall hearing of your excitement."

"So what is amiss?" Glorfindel asked.  "What is Culurien worried for?"

"Well, the children, as I said.  Have you seen them?  They are missing."

Glorfindel was taken aback.  "Indeed they are, I had not noticed."

Elrond sighed.  "Apparently we all did not, in the midst of the confusion earlier."  He sat down and Elrohir passed him the wine.  "How old are they, about eighteen?" *

Elrond nodded.  "They will be twenty this year."

Elladan shrugged.  "That seems old enough not to require constant supervision."

"True," Elrond agreed.  "That is not really the issue, though.  It seems they have not been seen for quite a while."  He raised his eyes to look in turn at the faces around the table.  "When was the last time any of you saw them?"

"In your study," was the general consensus, Elethîr at least.  Most of them had not seen Elanna since luncheon.

Elrond studied his wine goblet and frowned.  "Why did Elethîr not come to the dining hall with us?"

Glorfindel shifted in his seat uncomfortably.  "I . . . ahm . . . sent him on an errand."

Elrond looked up and raised an eyebrow.  "Yes?"

"To apprize his naneth of the visitors," his friend explained. 

Elrond looked at him blankly.  "But Culurien has not seen him."

Glorfindel stared back.  "Apparently he did not complete the errand?"

"The mystery deepens," said Elladan in an ominous voice.  He grinned.  "Shall we go and look for them?"

He moved to rise from his seat and Elrond waved him back down.  "Sit please, finish your meal.  You have just arrived and you are weary, there is no need for you to be unnecessarily chasing around to hither and yon.  There is no call for panic, I am certain_._"_  I would know, surely I would feel it.  He opened another bottle of wine.  "A toast to a wonderful reunion of family and friends."  Glasses clinked and everyone smiled.  "Hear, hear."  _

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Culurien stood in the center of the playroom, her eyebrows knitted in concentration.  _There was something missing, what was it?  She closed her eyes and brought a picture to mind of the children playing, Elethîr building towers of blocks, squealing with glee as he knocked them into rubble, Elanna, watching him with an indulgent smile before she turned back to . . . of course.  __Her dolls.  Culurien's eyes narrowed as she realized that all of her daughter's favorite dolls were absent._

While she was grasping this fact, there was the sound of quick footsteps in the hallway and Lindir entered the room.  "My Lady."  She turned to him and waited.  "There is an odd piece of news from the kitchen.  It seems there is food missing."

She stared at him.  "Food missing?"

"Yes, a platter of seed-cakes and another of sugared fruit."

Culurien's heart sank as she tried not to leap to the worst conclusion.  "Perchance they went on a little outing?"  Lindir raised his eyebrows and was silent.  She sighed.  "Nay, I do not think so either.  They are upset and have run off somewhere."

Lindir nodded.  "I agree with you, Lady."

Culurien pursed her lips.  "Perhaps then you could convince my husband of the seriousness of this matter, my opinion seems to carry no weight with him."

Lindir looked as though he was about to pat her on the shoulder, but then thought better of it.  He simply inclined his head as he left the room.

Culurien closed her eyes in deliberation, trying to place herself in her children's shoes.  She finally shook her head in despair.  _I really have no clue as to where they might have gone.  _

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elanna awoke with a start.  She opened her eyes and then closed them again, unable to distinguish any difference.  A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she felt her brother's arms around her.  Unfortunately her relaxation was short-lived.  She stiffened.  "Elethîr," she whispered.  "What is that noise?"  He jumped a little, apparently dozing as well.  They clutched each other tightly and listened.

Elethîr swallowed.  "Probably they can smell the food."

Elanna paled.  "What can?"

"The rats," he whispered.

Her eyes widened in fear.  "Rats?"  She could feel him nod.  "Oh no, what shall we do?  Will they attack us, do you think?"

"I know not, I suppose that would depend on how many there are."

Elanna summoned up some bravery.  "Perhaps if we stamp and shout they will fear us and run off."

"A good idea."  They rose to their feet.  "Ready then?"  The children put up quite a loud display for a few minutes and then paused, listening.

"It seems we have a reprieve."  Elethîr picked up the sack with the sugared fruit and handed it to his sister.  He then located the spoiled seed-cakes and threw them into the inky darkness.  "Let them feast on those.  Perhaps they will be poisoned."  He returned to sit next to his sister and there was a long pause until Elanna became fidgety.  "Elethîr?"

"Yes?"

"I . . . uhm . . . that is . . . uhm . . ."  

"What?"

She whispered in his ear.

"Well, I have the same problem. Come with me and perhaps we can find a corner or something."

They felt their way along the wall for a while; it seemed the room was quite large.  He stopped finally.  "Go ahead."

Elanna was uncomfortable.  "Here?  Just do it here?"

He shrugged.  "Well it is not as though we are in the middle of Ada's study, it is a cellar after all and we have no choice.  I hardly think there will be any punishment."

"Yes, well . . . you go first."  She could hear the sound of liquid hitting the floor as he relieved himself.  "It would be easier if I had something to sit on."

Elethîr did not have much patience with her problem.  "What do you do if you are outside, in the woods?"

"I return to the house," she replied.  "I will try to just squat down a little, hold my shoulders so I do not lose balance."  He complied with her instructions and she was able to overcome her awkward plight.  They returned once more to the unyielding door and Elanna sat back down with a sigh.  "How long do you suppose it has been?"

Elethîr lowered himself next to her.  "I have no clue, really, since we were both asleep for a while."

"Well, it has been long enough to know that I am hungry again."  They split the last seed-cake and ate some of the fruit.  "And thirsty."

Elethîr sighed.  "Try not to think about it.  Perhaps it is time to start shouting?  Although they did not hear us when we frightened the rats away."

Elanna perked up immediately.  "No matter, that was a while ago now.  Indeed yes, we should try."

They made enough noise to penetrate the Halls of Mandos for a short time before they grew breathless and paused, panting.  There was no response.

"Again," said Elethîr and they put up another impressive display, before stopping and holding their breath, waiting expectantly.  Still there was nothing.  All of Elanna's hopes deflated instantly and she began to cry softly.  Her brother hugged her as they sank to the floor, his tears mingling with hers. It was not long before they fell asleep once more, overwhelmed by the increasing gravity of the situation.

They were so soundly asleep that they did not hear the rats return . . .

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Culurien entered the dining hall only to stop in her tracks, speechless for a moment.  She closed her open mouth and approached the group of elves sitting at the table.  The laughter and singing died as she placed her hands on her hips and glared.  "I would speak with you, Hervenn."

Elrond set his glass down.  "Yes?"

Culurien clenched her teeth.  "Privately, if you please."

Elrond's lips tightened as he rose.  "Please excuse me."  He took his wife by the arm and escorted her away from the table.  "Linariel calm yourself, there is no need to take this tone with me."  

She stared at him, nonplussed.  "Our children are missing and you are concerned with my tone of voice?  Ye gods, could Lindir not even convince you of the seriousness of this situation?"

Elrond frowned and guided her further away.  "Lindir?  I have not seen Lindir, what tidings have you?"

"Elanna's dolls are gone."

Elrond raised an eyebrow.  "Yes?"

"There is also food missing from the kitchen."

"And this is reason enough to panic?  Linariel you are worrying to excess needlessly.  I am sure they were just a little bit hungry and began nibbling."

"Nibbling?  At a whole platter of seed-cakes and another of sugared fruit?"

Elrond blinked.  "Platters?  Entire platters?  This is indeed strange."  He thought for a moment.  "I wonder if they could be feeding an animal in the forest, or something of that nature."

Culurien looked at him with exasperation.  "Why are you unable to see this?  They are upset, they have run away."

Elrond regarded her with genuine puzzlement.  "What could they possibly be upset about?"

"Well I am sure I have no clue."  Her voice dripped with angry sarcasm.  "Perhaps it might be the discovery that their Ada has another family?  Other children?  It is not as if we have prepared them for this."

"That is true, but I still fail to see why they should feel threatened."

Culurien closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  "Apparently there is much that you fail to see.  It is pointless continuing this discussion with you.  I am wasting valuable time that could best be spent searching for my children.  I am concerned for their welfare even if you are not."  She spun on her heel and left the room before he even had a chance to close his gaping mouth.

Elrond stared after her and felt his anger rise.  For a long moment it eclipsed the important issue, the twins and what, if anything was amiss with them.  He passed his hand over his face and wondered why it was that the more insistent Culurien became, the more he felt exactly the opposite.  He reached out and gripped the back of a chair to steady himself as he brought his temper under control.

Glorfindel appeared at his side concerned, with a hand to Elrond's arm.  "What is it?  Tell me."

Elrond shook his head and looked up.  "Culurien is being completely unreasonable.  She is adamant that the children have suffered some dire calamity and that we should raise a general alarm.  There is simply no call for such histrionics, they are not infants in need of constant scrutiny and they are merely playing somewhere and have lost track of the time.  

"If they are hiding out of some mistaken notion of abandonment, they will emerge eventually and I will deal with any questions or troubles they have at that time.  I see no reason to turn the household upside down in a blind panic.  Several of the staff are engaged in searching already, this is sufficient."

Glorfindel smiled.  "I am sure hunger will see them out, sooner or later."

Elrond snorted.  "Well perhaps later rather than sooner.  It appears they have purloined a good deal of food."  He contemplated his closest friend and counselor for a moment.  "It seems you were the last to speak to Elethîr, how was his demeanor, did he display any distress?"

Glorfindel knitted his brow.  "No . . . well perhaps just a little.  He was trying to talk with you, but you paid him no heed."  

Elrond frowned.  "I did?  Not on purpose, certainly.  How terribly rude of me."

Glorfindel patted his shoulder.  "You do not always have such exciting visitors; do not fault yourself for being preoccupied.  He was barely speaking above a whisper; it is understandable you heard nothing."

Elrond nodded.  "And then . . . ?" 

"Then I told him you were busy and to seek out his mother with the news."

Elrond stared at him.  "You told Elethîr I was too busy?   I am never too busy for the children, you know this, how could you say such a thing?"

Glorfindel began to look distressed.  "It was an offhand comment, I assure you.  I meant nothing by it.  I thought it would be a good idea to keep him occupied and useful.  I am so sorry . . ."

Elrond gripped his forearm.  "Stay, do not fret, you had good intentions.  I now am beginning to understand why Elethîr might be anxious and where those feelings originated."  He scowled a little.  "It is still no excuse to use that manner of speaking with me."

Glorfindel was puzzled.  "You refer to your son?" 

"Nay indeed not, I refer to my sometimes exasperating wife."

Glorfindel smiled gently.  "She does not have the experience raising children that you have."

"That is a very good point."  Elrond nodded in agreement.  "Perhaps you can be of assistance impressing it upon her."

Glorfindel clapped him on the back.  "Indeed I will.  In the meantime, rejoin the family and friends reunion."

Elrond paused.  "Tell me honestly, do you think me terrible for my feelings in this matter?"

Glorfindel nodded in mock seriousness.  "Yes indeed, you are quite the ogre."  He shrugged.  "We are but mere males after all.  We cannot fathom the depths of the female mind."

Elrond smiled yet his eyes were troubled. 

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elanna screamed in terror.  There were rats all around them, scuffling, fighting over the meager food, snarling and biting at each other.  Elethîr was stamping and shouting, but to no avail, the rodents would not be distracted from their feast.  The children slowly edged away to a remote corner of the room, clutching each other in fear and whimpering.   "Oh Ada," Elanna whispered.  "Please help us."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond sat down at the table once more and accepted another glass of wine. He silently sipped it as an uneasy feeling in his stomach began to grow.  His thoughts were abruptly jerked into the present as he at first absently, then with concern listened to Elrohir relate a childhood story, long forgotten.

"It began as a prank," his son was saying.  "We were hiding."

"Spying on Glorfindel and a 'friend'," Elladan added. "And then they locked us in when they left."

"We were in there for what?  A day or so?"  Elrohir poked the blond elf in the ribs.

Glorfindel chuckled, embarrassed.  "I had forgotten about that really."  His eyes met Elrond's and the smile dropped from his face.

At that precise moment Elrond heard his daughter scream.  He rose quickly from the table, knocking his chair over backwards.  "I am here, Tithen-sell, where are you?"  Everyone at the table stood with him as he closed his eyes and brought his hand up to his temple.  "I cannot see," he muttered.  "Why can I not see her?"

Glorfindel broke into his thoughts, shaking his shoulder.  "What is it?  Elanna speaks to you?"

Elrond opened his eyes.  "She does indeed.  There is no longer any question in my mind, Culurien was correct all along, they are in trouble."

Elrohir laid a hand on his arm.  "Where are they Adar, can you tell?"  

Elrond shook his head.  "Nay, the surroundings are hazy.  Let me concentrate a moment."  There was a long pause as everyone looked at him expectantly.  He sighed finally and shook his head again.  "I cannot tell; it is dark, which is all I see."

Elladan looked around.  "That is no help, night has fallen, it is dark everywhere."

"And you two are unfamiliar with the grounds," Elrond added.  "Perhaps you should wait here and rest from your journey."

Elladan raised his eyebrows, looking for a moment exactly like his father.  "Adar, we have spent most of our lives roaming the expanses of Wilderland.  I do not believe the grounds of Ondomar will pose much of a challenge."  He paused.  "Uhm, what were their names again?"

Elrond smiled slightly.  "Elethîr and Elanna."

Elladan gripped his father's shoulder.  "Then let the search begin in earnest."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Glorfindel sat at the table a while longer, thinking and drumming his fingers restlessly.  He reached a decision and walked through the corridors, making his way to the kitchen. He found Caladir seated at one of the massive work-tables, planning menus.  Glorfindel waved him back down as he started to rise.  "Sit, Mellon, go on with your work.  I have merely come here to poke my nose around.  You have heard the children are missing, of course."

The kitchen master nodded.  "Yes indeed, such a worry."

"I understand there is food missing as well?"

"Sweetened fruit and seed-cakes, yes."

"And sacks to put it in, naturally," mused Glorfindel.

"Well yes, I suppose so.  I do not keep a close inventory on sacks."

"Nay, of course not, pardon me, I am just thinking out loud."  Glorfindel sighed.  "So food and possibly sacks.  Nothing else that you have noticed?  No drink at all?"

Caladir shook his head.  "Nay, nothing."  He hesitated, frowning.  "Except for the lantern."

Glorfindel looked up quickly.  "Lantern?"

"Yes indeed, there was an oil lantern here on the table, I keep one handy for treks into the cellar store-rooms and it has seemingly walked off as well." 

Glorfindel stood transfixed.  _Why on Arda would they have needed a lantern when it was still daylight?  Unless . . ._  "And the cellar is where?"  

"Right over here."  Caladir crossed the room and reached for the bolt.  He paused and blinked, talking to himself.  "It is unlocked, this is odd."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.  "You keep it locked?  For what reason?"

"Well, it is not locked per say, just bolted normally," Caladir explained.  "The only area actually locked down there is the wine and spirit storeroom, not that it is really even necessary, an old habit carried over from larger households."

Glorfindel opened the door and gazed down the staircase into the murky darkness.  "Have you another lantern?"

"Yes, certainly."  Caladir opened a nearby cupboard and pulled out a second lantern, setting it on the table.  He checked its contents and lit it, trimming the wick. 

Glorfindel waited while he made these adjustments.  "Would you show me the storage areas?"

"But of course, Hîr nín."  Caladir led the way down the narrow stairs.  At the bottom they were confronted by the corridors branching off into several directions.  Caladir turned to the passageway on the left and Glorfindel stopped him with a hand to his arm.  "Stay a moment and hold the lantern high."  He studied the dusty floor and found what he was looking for.  "See here."  He indicated the right-hand passage.  "The dust has been disturbed, there are footprints."

Caladir looked over his shoulder.  "Small footprints."  Their eyes met.

"Give me the lantern," Glorfindel instructed.  "Return upstairs and tell Elrond we have found something."

The kitchen master nodded and retreated in the direction from whence they came.  Glorfindel followed the trail which led on for a while, marveling at the courage of the children to journey into such fearsome depths.  The tracks stopped abruptly at a closed door and he reached for the handle.  _Locked.  He leaned closer, listening.  __Nothing.  He raised his fist and pounded on the door.  "Elanna?  Elethîr?"  He paused to listen again.  __Was that a voice?  __Drat this heavy door.  He pounded on it again and shouted, then listened once more.  __Oh dear Elbereth yes, it was Elanna answering.  _

He silently cursed sending Caladir away before obtaining his keys and blessed the fact that he was still wearing his heavy walking boots.  He focused his strength before leaning back and unleashing a powerful kick to the door.  The lock gave at once and he breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that his foot could not have survived a second attempt.  He retrieved the lantern and entered quickly.  The sight that met his eyes filled his heart with horror; the room was overrun with rats.  

"Elanna!" he cried out and she answered him.  "Here Lorfi, we are over here!"  He turned up the wick on the lamp, increasing the light twofold and that dismayed the creatures somewhat.  He crossed the room to the cowering child and the rodents dispersed before him.  As soon as he set the lantern down, Elanna flung herself into his arms.

"Oh Lorfi," she sobbed and he stroked her back, comforting her.  She raised her head long enough to direct his attention to her brother.  "Help Elethîr, he is bleeding."

He turned to the elfling lying senseless on the floor.  The wounds appeared to be mostly to his hands, apparently from trying to fend away the rats.  Glorfindel was more concerned with his lack of consciousness.

"What is wrong with him?"  Elanna whispered into his neck.  Glorfindel raised the child's eyelid.  "He has most likely fainted, do not worry, your Ada will be able to take care of him.  I have to set you down, though, to carry him; can you pick up the lantern for me?"

Elanna retrieved her dolls, holding the sack in one hand while she held the heavy lantern in the other.  "Careful of the door," she warned.  "It latches itself."

"Ah yes."  Glorfindel looked at the lock.  "That will certainly have to be dismantled."  He looked down at her as she struggled with her burdens.  "Leave the dolls, we will send someone back for them."

Elanna burst into tears once again.  "I am so sorry, Lorfi, everything is heavy and I am so tired."

"Put the lantern down as well, then."  He shifted Elethîr onto one arm and leaning down, picked her up with the other.  He held both children close to his chest as he made his way back towards the kitchen staircase.  

Elanna snuggled against him with an arm around his neck.  "You saved us, thank you."

"You are quite welcome."

"I love you, Lorfi."

Glorfindel smiled.  "I love you as well, little Elanna."  _Indeed I do._

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*You should all know at this point to divide that in half for the elvish equivalent.  ;) __


	15. Anguish and Apologies

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~                  

**Return to Valinor   
**by DLR 2003

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

**Chapter Fifteen**

Culurien looked up and her eyes met Elrond's.  She raised an eyebrow with disdain.  "What is this, come to help at last?"

"I had a vision," he began.

Her eyes widened.  "Of what?  Tell me!"

He tried to calm her with his steady gaze.  "Of Elanna, screaming in fear."

Her hand went to her mouth.  "Oh dear Elbereth, where are they?"

Elrond shook his head.  "I know not, only that it is a dark place."

Culurien snorted.  "That is helpful, I am so grateful for your valuable insight."

He stared at her for a long moment, his eyes glittering, biting his tongue as she glared back at him.  "I understand you are worried, but I would thank you to be civil please."

Culurien turned away from him, fighting back the tears that abruptly threatened to erupt and ran her hand across her face.  They both looked up at a sudden commotion in the hallway.

"My Lord and Lady, thank Elbereth, there you are!"  Lindir came to a halt before them, breathless.  "I have news from Caladir; Glorfindel has found something in the cellar." 

"The cellar?"  Culurien paled.  "What is it?"

Lindir touched her shoulder with reassurance.  "Good news, I believe, fear not."

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nana, Nana!"  Elanna ran into her mother's open arms while Elrond quickly collected Elethîr from Glorfindel.  He laid him gently on the kitchen table and made a rapid examination.

Culurien crossed to them, hugging Elanna tightly.  She began to panic at the sight of her son's still form.  "Oh Eru, no, he is dead!"

Elrond looked up briefly.  "He is not dead, calm yourself.  He is not concussed, his eyes are normal, apparently he has fainted." 

"He is bleeding!"

"Superficial wounds only."  Elrond caught Glorfindel's eye and lifted his eyebrow.

The blond elf shuddered slightly.  "Rats."

Culurien made a dismayed sound.  "Oh no, infection . . ."

Elrond glanced up at her.  "I know how to treat animal bites, thank you."

Culurien closed her eyes as angry tears threatened once more.

Glorfindel looked at both of them with concern.  "They are safe now, everyone may rest easy."

"Due in no small part to your efforts, thank you."  Culurien gave him a kiss and an embrace.

"Indeed yes," Elrond concurred as he picked up his son.  Elethîr stirred in his arms and cried out, striking blindly with his fists.  "Get away from me!"

Elrond held him tightly as he struggled and stroked his face.  "They are gone, be calm, they can no longer hurt you."

The child opened his eyes and began to sob.  "Oh Ada, why do you not love us anymore?" 

Elrond's eyes widened in amazement as his jaw dropped.  "That is not true, Tithen-iôn, why would you think such a thing?"

"Why indeed?" whispered Culurien with anger.  "You ignore them, you have no concern for their well-being and you wonder why he should think this?"  She set Elanna down on her feet.  Elrond stood stunned as she pulled Elethîr out of his arms.  "I will tend to his wounds, do not trouble yourself.  See to the needs of your guests, by all means.  Come, Elanna."  She brushed irritably by Elladan who stood in the doorway listening. 

There was silence for a long moment as everyone stared after her.  Elladan stepped forward and placed his hand on his father's shoulder.  "We are causing problems for you, Adar, I am sorry."

Elrond shook his head, still in shock.  "You cause nothing; I have created this problem myself.  She is right.  I am a poor excuse for a father."  He too left the room before anyone could make a response to that remarkable statement.

Glorfindel and Lindir exchanged a worried look.  "I will go after him," Glorfindel murmured.  Catching up with his friend was easier said than done, however, as the lord of the house ignored his pleas to tarry. He was able to lay a hand on Elrond's arm just as he crossed the threshold into his study.  "Mellon-iaur, wait please, allow me to have a say.  You and Culurien both are not seeing this clearly."

Elrond stepped wordlessly away from his friend, never meeting his eyes.  He closed the heavy door, effectively separating himself from the world as he turned the key in the lock with a sharp click.  His hand dropped to his side and he stared at the small ornately fashioned metal rod for some time.  He heard footsteps retreating down the hallway as Glorfindel eventually accepted his need to be alone.

_Failure._

The word loomed up like an immense wall before him, a more effective barrier than the door could ever be.  

_Failure, once again._

He ran his fingers through his hair as he sat on the stone window-sill, gazing unseeing at the grounds below.  

His stay in Lórien had helped him to accept Arwen's choice, to feel a certain peace in his soul, no longer dwelling on the anguish he had felt while still in Middle-earth.  Now however, he could feel all the old doubts and worries coming back, threatening to assault him once more, and as they rose within him, he knew that he possessed the strength to diminish, in fact defeat them.  Perhaps this is what the healing of Lórien provided, not an erasure of the memory, but the power to overcome it.

He closed his eyes and made a conscious decision to let these feelings have their own way, to lead him wherever they would.  To overcome them through strength of will alone would in effect, belittle them, dismiss them as unimportant, and he would not do that, not where his children were concerned, he owed them at least that much.

_His precious children, who thought he no longer loved them._

Was it just the events of the day, or had it been building over time?  Had he always been too busy over the years with the renovations to the house, addressing the needs of the tenants, indulging his own interests?  _Was he indeed his father's son?  He shook his head, puzzled.  Surely in Middle-earth there had been much more to claim his attention as Elladan and Elrohir were growing up._

_It is not as though they had to contend with their __Ada_ having a secret family_._

He sighed.  This was true.  He should have prepared them.  Not only did he fail to prepare them, he failed to address the issue as it occurred.  He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands.

What was he thinking of?  What business had he really, having children again at this advanced age?  His instincts, insights and visions, were all apparently unreliable, outmoded and useless after three millennia of idleness.

_Visions._

Why had he had no inkling of trouble until it was nearly too late?  Why had Culurien known and he had not?  He thought back to the last vision he had experienced, nearly twenty years ago, just before the birth of the twins and remembered how that had not occurred in time to be of any help to them.  He began to wonder if Elves could become senile eventually and considered that the Atani blood that ran through his veins would most likely hasten that event.

The night deepened and became day and still he had no answers to the tortuous questions that plagued his mind.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Culurien brushed Elanna's hair as they both watched Elethîr sleep.  The task was finished and the child settled in her lap, contented, yet restless somehow.  "Nana?"

"Yes, Tithen-sell?"

"We are out of the cellar and the rats are all gone, why am I still so afraid?"

Culurien felt her stomach tighten.  _Perhaps because I am as well?   "What are your fears, can you tell them to me?"_

Elanna shook her head.  "Nay, I cannot."  She hesitated.  "You are very angry with Ada."

Culurien nodded slowly.  "I am, yes."

Elanna looked up at her mother's face.  "Should I be angry as well?"

Culurien met her eyes.  "What is important is that which you do feel, not that which you think you should feel."

Her daughter sighed.  "I should be happy because we are safe but in fact, all I want to do is cry."

Culurien rose and gently laid her into the bed beside her brother.  "Try not to worry, Tithen-pen, everything will be better soon."  She sat back down and watched her daughter fall asleep with her fingers in her mouth, a habit she had found comforting when she was much smaller.

Culurien chewed a fingernail and tried to ignore the churning feeling in her stomach.  Eventually she came to a decision; not so much a decision really, but an escape, a postponement of a decision.  She pulled a valise out of the closet and began filling it with clothes.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Glorfindel stared at the carved wood of the door that had been so abruptly closed in his face.  After six thousand years of friendship he knew enough not to pursue the matter anymore at this moment.  _Perhaps Culurien would be more receptive.  Wait a bit, __though, he considered, __allow time for her to settle the children and calm down.  _

Elladan found him on the terrace gazing at the stars.  "How is Adar?"

Glorfindel shook his head and grimaced slightly.  "I wish that I knew."

Elladan lifted his eyebrows.  "You spoke with him?"

"Nay, I did not; he has retreated behind a locked door."

Elladan pulled up a chair and sat.  "It appears that some things never change, even here in Aman."

Glorfindel snorted.  "Indeed, the lock on his study door in Imladris certainly never rusted from disuse."  He folded his hands and frowned a little.  "The events of today cut much deeper than some minor spat, though.  I could see it in their manner."

"Yes," said Elladan.  "The look on Adar's face when Elethîr said . . . what he said."

Glorfindel nodded.  "And then Culurien . . . it was the same as if she had simply just thrown a spear through him."

"I could try to speak . . ." Elladan began.

Glorfindel rose and put a hand on his shoulder.  "Perhaps tomorrow.  Give him some time."  He ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh.  "I will make an attempt with Culurien; let us hope that her youth has prevented her from developing the stubbornness that seems to grow with age."

Elladan smirked.  "You are calling my Adar stubborn?"

"Indeed, yes."

"A very good judge of character you are."

Glorfindel winked at him as he left the terrace.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You cannot be serious."  

Culurien avoided his eyes.  "Indeed I am."

"Look at what you are doing, running away and hiding, just as the children did.  Nothing will be solved this way."

Culurien sighed.  "I cannot explain it; I just feel the need for distance, separation.  I must take a step outside and gain perspective."

Glorfindel was uncharacteristically at a loss for words.  "But . . ."

Culurien laid a hand on his arm.  "As you know, Erestor and Gwendolyn leave in the morning for the coast to dwell with her parents for a few years while she gives birth and so her mother can be near to assist her.  We will simply travel with them.  Alqualondë is on the way."

Glorfindel remained persistent.  "You cannot simply leave without talking to him."

"He is in his study?"

Glorfindel nodded reluctantly.

"Then there is naught he will listen to save his own thoughts for quite some time."

Glorfindel decided to plead.  "You did not see his face after you left the kitchen earlier.  Please, do not do this."

She turned and looked him in the eye.  "I am sorry.  I have to."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Lindir picked up the old tray of untouched food from the small table beside the door and set the fresh one in its place.  He sighed and turning to leave, walked straight into Glorfindel who had approached with elvish silence from behind.

The plates and cutlery crashed noisily to the stone floor, but not before they deposited their contents down the front of Glorfindel's tunic. 

"Ai, Mandos!" cursed the blond elf loudly.

Lindir scrambled for the fallen dishes with an oath of his own.  "Your pardon, Lord."

Glorfindel eyed his tunic with distaste, brushing at it uselessly as he stooped to help clean up the mess.

"Whatever are you two doing out here?"

The two kneeling elves looked up to see Elrond standing in the doorway gazing down at them with his arms folded across his chest.

Glorfindel stood.  "Oh thank Eru, finally.  I must speak with you."  Lindir pressed the new tray of food into his hands.  "Why, thank you." Glorfindel said absently as he brushed past Elrond into the room.

Elrond sighed and closed the door once more.  "So speak."

Glorfindel set the tray down on a table and faced his friend briefly before turning back to the tray.  "What is this?  It smells quite good.  Do you mind . . . ?"

Elrond waved his hand.  "By all means."

Glorfindel paused guiltily in mid-bite.  "Will you not have some?"

Elrond shook his head.  "Nay, I am not hungry."

"Are you certain?"

Elrond rolled his eyes.  "Eat.  Please."

"Well, only if you are sure."  There was a long pause.  "I had no idea Caladir could cook anything like this, why does he not do it more often?"

Elrond smiled a little.  "He tries to tempt me with fancy delicacies.  They are difficult to prepare and impossible to produce on a large scale."

Glorfindel snorted.  "Perhaps I should make it a habit to lock myself into a room and pine away."

Elrond's eyes flickered.  "I believe you had something to say?"

"Indeed I do."  Glorfindel wiped his mouth with the napkin.  "While you have hid in here ignoring our pleas, Culurien has departed."

Elrond stared at him, his face an expressionless mask.  "Departed?  From Ondomar . . . Arda . . . what?

"She and the children are gone, they left two days ago."

"Gone where, if you please?"

"Alqualondë I believe."

Elrond sighed and sat down.  "To see Iswende, no doubt."

Glorfindel nodded and waited expectantly.  "Well?"

Elrond looked up.  "Well what?" 

Glorfindel's eyes widened.  "You are not going after her?"

Elrond was perplexed.  "Why?  She will be back eventually."

Glorfindel sighed with exasperation.  "How in Arda can you have lived as long as you have, been married twice and still know nothing about females?"

Elrond rubbed his temple and frowned.  "Apparently all my faculties are deserting me for I know naught of raising children anymore as well.  Did she tell you why she was leaving?"

"She felt she needed to put some distance between you in order to see things clearly."

"I can see the logic of that."

Glorfindel blinked.  "Logic?  We are talking about relations between males and females.  Logic does not exist in that world."  He assumed a sage expression.  "May I give you some advice?"

Elrond sighed.  "No."

Glorfindel ignored him.  "If you do not go after her immediately, you will regret it the rest of your immortal life."

"You said yourself that she desired separation."

"And she has had it for two days already.  By the time you get to Alqualondë it will be another two days.  Very soon she will wonder why you do not care enough to come and bring her home."

Elrond knitted his brow.  "Are you certain?  Perhaps she actually needs this time apart for quiet reflection.  I feel that same need as well, but unfortunately all and sundry spend the day pounding on my door, yelling and flinging crockery about."  

Glorfindel folded his arms across his food-soiled chest.  "It has been quite some time since you visited Ereinion, has it not?  I hear Alqualondë is very nice this time of year; the sea air will be a nice change for you.  Do not forget to take those books that you purchased for him in Tirion last month." 

Elrond arched an eyebrow.  "Perhaps you would be good enough to pack a bag for me, lest I fail to remember."

"Certainly, I am always happy to be of assistance to you."

Elrond patted his friend's arm with something resembling annoyance in his eyes.  "Thank you, I am forever in your debt."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iswende frowned.  "What was that you said?  I am sorry, one moment please."  She clapped her hands.  "Children please!  Outside with you, immediately!"  She sat back down again.  "They are so excited to see you and the twins." 

Culurien smiled a little sadly.  "I wish it could be under happier circumstances."

Iswende patted her hand.  "Do not fret; all will be happy again once Elrond arrives."

Culurien sighed.  "That is one thing I worry for; I am not at all certain that he will come."

Iswende leaned back in her chair.  "Now why would you think that?"

"Elrond is simply not inclined to be impulsive in that manner, he is more . . . logical."  She sighed again.  "Sometimes exceedingly logical.  I have never known him to do anything in the heat of the moment.  He ponders every move for at least an age."

Iswende sighed as well.  "A pity.  Impulsiveness can be quite romantic."

Culurien nodded.  "Indeed.  I will not be sitting with bated breath, though."

Iswende put her arm around her friend's shoulders.  "Well, that will be fine also; we will have plenty of time to talk."  She smiled mischievously.  "About all of his shortcomings."  

Culurien smiled.  "In my present mood, the list is endless."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond knew oaths in at least twenty languages and voiced most of them quite loudly.  He wiped the water from his face and wondered why it always seemed to be raining in Aman at the most inopportune moments.  

He sighed and ran his hand down the horse's leg while the animal nuzzled him in the ear.  Elrond straightened up and addressed him in Quenya.  "Alas, Tallarca, bruised and tender it is, but not fractured, be grateful for that."  The horse proceeded to be very grateful.  Elrond gently pushed his head away and grimaced.  "Enough kisses already.  Do not take offense, but you are not my first choice for a bed-mate."

The horse seemed a little miffed, and Elrond patted him with a sigh.  "Yes, I am aware it was not your fault that a rabbit decided to dig a hole exactly where you placed your foot, but all the same, you could have made more of an effort to keep me seated, I do not appreciate being thrown off into the mud."

The horse demonstrated his remorse by nibbling the elf's ear once again, but Elrond was not in a mood for apologies.  "I suppose now, that I shall have to walk the rest of the way?"  The horse looked at him sadly and Elrond snorted.  "Nay, Tallarca, I am not carrying the saddle-bags for you, do not even consider it.  Just be happy you do not have my weight to contend with as well."

Elrond began to walk forward, pulling the reluctant animal by the reins.  "You have nothing to sulk about, stop it.  At least you are not covered in mud."  The rain commenced to pour down in torrents and he muttered the few oaths he had not used already.  _I reserve the right to sulk entirely unto myself.  _

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ereinion opened the door himself and stood blinking at the apparition on the doorstep.  He rubbed his eyes and continued to stare.  _Well, it certainly sounded like Elrond . . . "What in the name of all the Valar happened to you?"  _

The being that sounded like Elrond only growled in response.

Ereinion eyed the dripping muddy figure warily.  "I suppose you wish to come in."  This comment induced an even louder growl that became intelligible finally.

"Where is my wife?"

The former high king raised an eyebrow.  "And a very good morning to you as well."

"Please.  I am in no mood for pleasantries; I just wish to see my wife."

"Hmm, yes."  Ereinion coughed.  "Perhaps a bath . . . ?"

"Now.  Immediately.  This very moment, unless you have a wish to draw swords with me." 

Ereinion stood to the side and waved his hand in a sweeping gesture.  "I believe she is in the library, you know the way."

Culurien stood; the book in her lap dropping to the floor and her hand rose to her mouth.  "Mellhîr . . . ?  Is that you?  What are you doing here?"

He crossed the room rapidly.  "That should be obvious, I have come to bring you home."

She shivered at the sudden sensation of his warm breath in her ear.  "Suppose I am not ready to come home?  I am very angry with you."

He bit the edge of her earlobe and breathed in deeply, relishing the smell and taste of her skin as she opened the clasp at his neck and his mud-stained travel cloak fell to the floor.  "And I am angry with you as well, you have acted quite childishly."  

She covered his throat with fiery kisses as she began to unfasten his tunic.  "And you have been the most stubborn, pigheaded elf in Aman." 

He ran his fingers under the edge of her neckline pushed the dress down, baring her shoulder and bent to caress it hungrily with his lips.  "Which is true, but that is still no excuse for your behavior."

She succeeded in divesting him of his tunic and it joined the cloak on the floor.  Pulling the bottom of his shirt free from his breeches, she reached under it and grazed her fingernails across his chest.  "You admit it then, that I was right and you were wrong."

He sank to his knees, pulling the bodice of her dress down with him.  She tilted her head back and moaned as his tongue and teeth transferred their attention to her breasts.  

"There really is no right and wrong to this matter, no black and white.  You cannot look at it in such simplistic terms."  He reached up beneath her skirts and she gasped as his fingers danced around her heat.

She ran her hands through his wet hair and parted her legs in encouragement, struggling to keep her balance.  "See?  It is as I said.  You are stubborn as the day is long."

Breathing as heavily as she, he pressed harder as her blood caught fire.  "Who is calling whom stubborn, hmmm?"  

"I . . . you . . . you . . . are . . ." Her eyes glazed over as the spasms suddenly coursed through her body and she cried out loudly as she leaned heavily against him, totally losing the ability to support her own weight.

He picked her up as he rose and their lips locked together, effectively silencing anymore quibbling.  He dropped her rather heavily on a nearby desk, scattering papers to the floor and ripped open his breeches with one hand while he lifted her skirts with the other.  The abrupt joining of their flesh stole his breath away completely; his blood was pounding so fiercely that he thought it likely to burst out of his ears at any moment.  _Oh, the throbbing, agonizingly exquisite pressure. .  . Must . . . have . . . relief . . . _Her fingernails dug into his back as he moved with mad urgency within her and he felt her muscles tighten as she gasped and arched up to meet him.  _Oh Eru . . . yes . . .  That was all it took to break down the dam and unleash the ensuing torrent of sensation which engulfed them utterly._

Iswende scowled at the trail of mud down the hallway.

Ereinion noted the direction of her gaze.  "Elrond has arrived."

"Has he indeed?  And they are in the library?"  She crossed hurriedly to the closed door.

Ereinion looked at her in surprise.  "Whatever are you doing, Meleth-nîn?"

"Listening of course.  Shh."  She pressed her ear closer.  "Not that I can hear anything."  Her face paled suddenly.  "Oh no!  Culurien cried out, he must be beating her!"

Ereinion was incredulous.  "Elrond?  Are you serious?"  He snorted.  "He is kinder than summer, please."

Iswende was not convinced.  "I know what I heard, we must do something!" 

Ereinion rolled his eyes and stepped up to the door.  Very carefully he turned the knob and peered through the crack.

"Well?" she whispered after a minute.

Her husband closed the door with a smirk on his face.  "Come, sit down and relax, all is fine."

Iswende protested.  "I would wish to help my friend if she needs it."

Ereinion's eyes danced merrily.  "Unnecessary, Elrond has the situation well in hand, I assure you."  

"But . . ."

"Sit." 

She sighed and picking up a book, tried to read but her attention wandered.  Luckily, it was not long before they heard the click of the door unlatching and she leapt up to the astonishing sight of her houseguest very disheveled and streaked with mud.  "Culurien . . .?"

That lady smiled contentedly.  "Could I trouble you for a bath please?"

"Why certainly, but . . ." Her eyes opened wider as another even muddier, barely dressed person emerged from the room as well.

"A bath big enough for two.  My husband has arrived."

Iswende had a hard time closing her mouth.  "So I have heard.  Suilad, Elrond." 

"Mae govannen, Iswende.  My apologies for descending on you in this abrupt fashion."

"You are always welcome, no matter what the circumstances."  She collected herself.  "A warm bath, yes.  You do look as if you . . . need it."  She smiled indulgently at them as she left to fulfill the request.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond sighed with satisfaction as Culurien slipped her arms around his waist and settled against him in the heated water.  "So they are feeling no ill effects?

She traced a circle on his chest with her finger.  "Not physically, no.  Elethîr's hands are healing; there were no other injuries as you know.  Emotionally, however, that is a different story." 

He nodded.  "I need to have a very long talk with them, indeed."  He wound a lock of her hair around his thumb.  "I hope you do not seriously think that I have stopped loving them.  I was trusting to instincts, to foresight through visions, and apparently that has failed me, I am sorry."  

"I have an instinct as well, you know."  Her cheeks dimpled with a smile.  "It is called being a mother."

He chuckled and held her tighter.  "And we shall put all of our faith in that from here on in." 

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"May I ride Tallarca?"  Elethîr quivered with excitement.  "Please Ada, may I please?"

Elrond smiled and raised a mock-serious eyebrow.  "Well I do not know, are you certain you are up to it?"

Elethîr began to bounce up and down.  "Yes, yes, I can hold the reins, my hands are all better, see?" 

Elrond gravely inspected the appendages in question.  "Indeed they are."

"Please?"

"Well . . . the cart is a little small for all of us . . ." He caught Culurien's eye and winked.  "All right, then, if you think you can handle him."  Elrond shortened the stirrups and gave his son a leg up into the saddle.  He grasped the horse's bridle and addressed a few quiet remarks to him in Quenya.  Culurien looked on in amusement as the stallion nodded his head in agreement and gave his master a quick nuzzle to the ear.

Elrond turned to embrace Iswende and Ereinion.  "It is settled then, a month from now; you will all come to visit.  We will have a big family get-together to introduce Elladan and Elrohir to everybody."

Ereinion smiled as he returned the embrace.  "Indeed yes, I look forward to meeting your sons."

Elrond climbed into the cart and took up the reins.  "Until then.  Namárie." 

Culurien had a hard time keeping her eyes away from the sight of her son riding the big white horse behind them.  "I am trying to keep from being a nervous mother."

Elrond glanced quickly to the rear as well.  "Tallarca is still nursing his injury; he is unlikely to bolt anywhere.  If it is too much of a concern, I could tie the reins to the back of the cart."

Culurien smiled and shook her head.  "That would take most of the excitement out of it, I think.  Look at his face; we could not possibly take that happiness from him."

Elrond looked and grinned.  "He will be fine; the horse will not let him fall."

"You sound fairly certain of that in spite of the spectacle you presented to me three days ago." 

"Ah, well, it is because of that incident that I can speak so confidently, the animal lives in fear of his life, should he cross me again."

"Now I know you jest, as if the day would ever come where you would harm an innocent creature."

Elanna poked her head up out of her mother's arms.  "Did Tallarca let you fall off, Ada?"

Elrond chuckled.  "Indeed he did, I landed head-first in a mud hole."

"So now you are angry with him?"

Elrond shook his head and smiled.  "Nay, he tripped into a rabbit warren which he would not have done had I not been so foolhardy to cut across fields in my haste to arrive here." 

Elanna thought about this for a while.  "Why were you in haste?"

"I was impatient to see my family."

"You missed us?"

Elrond shifted the reins into one hand and reached out to stroke her face.  "Of course I did.  We spoke of this, Tithen-sell, do you remain unconvinced?"

"Nay, not really."  A smile dimpled her cheeks and she looked for a moment like a small dark-haired version of her mother.  "I just like to hear you say it."

"Come here."  

She climbed into his lap.  "May I help you drive?"

"You may indeed.  Here, you hold the reins and I will hold you."

Elanna sighed happily.  "I could not really believe you did not love us anymore."

Elrond's eyes glistened.  "Let there never be any doubt in your mind on that account.  There is no force on Arda that could change my love for you."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tithen-pen- Little one. _S_  
Tallarca- Swift foot. _Q  
Meleth-nîn- My love. _S  __


	16. Long awaited meetings

**A/N  This** is most likely the last time I will update this story and unfortunately there's no real end here, I've just lost interest in the middle, so to speak.  Thanks for R &R! 

**Warning**:  Rated a strong R, with some kind of OOC bondage at the end.  (Meh, I must have been in a strange mood when I wrote it ;))

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

**Return to Valinor  
**by DLR 2003****

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

**Chapter Sixteen**

"I quit!"

Culurien blinked.  "What was that you said?"

"You heard me correctly, Hiril nín."  Caladir folded his arms across his chest and looked stubborn.  "I resign the position of kitchen master."

Culurien swallowed hard. "Perhaps you would be good enough to tell me why?"

"Nay, I cannot, it is not my place to say."

She stared at him in disbelief.  "We have twenty houseguests.  There are another thirty people arriving tomorrow."

"I am aware of this, yes."

Culurien managed to remain calm.  "Would you prefer to discuss this with my husband?"

Caladir looked shocked.  "Indeed no, that would be worse, I could not."  

She gave in finally to exasperation.  "Then you will tell _me or you will not leave this room alive."_

Caladir pursed his lips.  "Fine then."  He paused.  "Galathil." 

"Who?"

The kitchen master elaborated.  "Galathil, the brother of Celeborn, the father of Nimloth, Master Elrond's great-grandfather."

The light dawned somewhat.  "Ah yes, thank you.  What of him?"

Caladir's eyes narrowed.  "If you do not find some means to keep him out of my kitchen, Hiril nín, he will be the one not to leave that or any other room alive."

Culurien paled.  "You wish me to tell him what he can or cannot do?  To bar him from certain areas?  That is an impossible request; I am unable to do that."

"You see my dilemma then."

"What has he done that is so objectionable?"

"It would be easier to list what he has not done, truly."

Culurien rolled her eyes.  "Elaborate on that thought, if you please."

An obstinate look appeared on the kitchen master's face.  "After nearly six millennia in this occupation, I hardly think I require constant instruction and close supervision."

"Perhaps he is simply endeavoring to educate you in the ways of Aman?" Culurien asked hopefully.

Caladir stared at her in sarcastic silence.

Culurien sighed.  "I will need to consult Elrond on this matter, I fear.  Please continue as you always do and make no rash moves for his sake."

Caladir inclined his head.  "Very good, Hiril nín, I will abide with your wishes."  He sniffed.  "For the present."

Culurien dismissed him and returned her attention to the household accounts and numerous last minute party details.  She rubbed her temples with a grimace.  _A headache remedy_ perhaps . . . yes, a good idea.  _The warm embrace of her husband . . . __an even better idea.She sighed once again and wondered what was occupying Elrond._

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Celeborn was incredulous.  "Surely you jest."

Elladan met his eyes.  "I am completely serious."

Celeborn began to sputter.  "Tis simply unseemly, I cannot believe you have done this."  He looked at Elrond.  "How can you condone such behavior in your son?"

Elrond coughed.  "I have actually done it myself."

Celeborn bristled.  "With my daughter?"

"Well yes, once or twice before our troubles began.  Many times more recently with Culurien."

Celeborn made a snorting noise.  "It does not surprise me you should perform such an act with Culurien, she seems to be a bit uninhibited."

Elrond looked at him.  "I will ignore that remark and assume it was simply jealousy that caused you to utter it."

Glorfindel caught Elrond's eye and snickered.  "You must move with the times, my Lord Celeborn.  Imagine the pleasure your Lady would take in this."

Celeborn glowered at him.  "You will refrain from discussing my Lady's pleasure, thank you."

"As you wish, but the females do seem to like it very much."

Elladan poked him in the ribs.  "They do indeed, you should know."

Glorfindel smiled.  "I have had ample opportunity to practice it, yes, especially in Middle-earth, not so much here."

"Well that is not surprising really."  Celeborn looked at him with something resembling disdain.  "I should hope you would curtail your base practices here in the Blessed Realm."

Glorfindel raised his eyebrows and managed to look extremely innocent.  "And I have, truly.  Ask anyone."

Elrond had unfortunately chosen that moment to take a long drink from a flagon of water he had poured out.

"Why thank you," Ereinion said with some revulsion.  "I was unaware I was in need of additional bathing." 

"I beg your pardon," said Elrond, recovering himself.  "Something must have caught in my throat."  He turned to Celeborn.  "So the question remains.  Do you wish to become familiar with these positions or not?"

"Well, I . . ."

The corner of Ereinion's mouth lifted just a little.  "I for one would like to have some practice at this before I try it with my wife.  It is all new to me; I have been out of touch for several millennia after all."  He raised his eyebrows at Elladan and Glorfindel.  "Would either of you be willing to give me the benefit of your experience?" 

Celeborn was beside himself at this point.  "You will not do this with my grandson, I forbid it."

Elladan turned to him.  "With all due respect, this will be my choice, thank you."  His grey eyes twinkled.  "You do not have to stay and watch."

"Hrumph."  Celeborn snorted.  "I should say not.  I have no wish to see you make a public exhibition of lewd behavior."  He inclined his head.  "If you will excuse me, I will see if I can be of assistance elsewhere."

Elrond looked after him and sighed.  "An apology will be necessary."

"Yes Adar."  Elladan rolled his eyes.  "Later."  He turned back to Ereinion.  "Now then, you will be the female."  He snaked his arm around the other Elf's waist and pulled him into a close embrace.  Ereinion began to look nervous.

"Ada?  Whatever are you doing?"  The soft voice came from behind them and all four of the male Elves jumped guiltily.

Ereinion flushed a little.  "Ah . . .erm. . . nothing at all."  There was a bit of an awkward pause.  He coughed and indicated Elladan.  "I do not believe you two have met.  My eldest daughter Nínim- Elladan, son of Elrond and Celebrían."

Nínim smiled prettily.  "Suilad, Elladan Elrondiôn." 

Elladan found himself unable to move.  He simply stood and stared.  Elrond looked from one of them to the other and raised an expressive eyebrow.  He gave his son a discreet prod.

"Yes . . .um . . . yes . . . I . . . well . . ." 

Glorfindel's lips twitched.  "Perhaps you should converse in Quenya since you seem to have forgotten Sindarin."

Elladan became redder than Glorfindel's tunic.  "I humbly beg your pardon indeed."

Nínim exchanged an amused look with her father.  "No apologies are necessary, Hîr nín.  Please, do not distress yourself on my account."

This remark did naught to help Elladan.  "Tis nothing to worry for, Lady, my discomfiture is no fault of yours."  

Nínim felt a twinge of pity for Elladan's embarrassment and attempted to divert interest from him.  "I still wish to know what you all are doing that you should look so guilty."

She found it quite comical really, to see them all completely fail to look innocent.

Elladan coughed.  "I suppose I could show you, everyone seems to want a demonstration."

"Please do, it looked quite . . . uhm . . . intriguing."

Elladan took her cool hand into his suddenly clammy one and placed an arm around her waist.  "There should actually be music."

Her warm breath stirred his hair slightly.  "I assume this is a new dance step?"

His face was only inches away from hers.  "Yes, you are correct.  It has gained popularity lately, but still considered very scandalous by some because there is so much close contact." 

She tilted her head up to look in his eyes.  "I can see why, it encourages intimacy, does it not?"

He could feel the warmth of her body through the thin summer frock she wore and his vision seemed to grow misty.  They simply gazed into each other's eyes, unaware that they had stopped dancing.  The other three Elves stared at them in turn until Ereinion finally cleared his throat and scowled, taking his daughter's hand and pulling her from Elladan's embrace.  

"Nínim, let us see if the ladies require assistance."

Elladan did not move a muscle as he watched them walk away.  Glorfindel opened his mouth to make a remark and Elrond silenced him with a look, laying his hand on his son's shoulder.  "Come, Iôn nín, you look quite thirsty after your exertions, I believe a tankard of ale is in order." 

Elladan did not seem to have heard him.  "What just happened here, Adar?"

Elrond's lips twitched.  "I believe you met a pretty young lady."  He gripped the shoulder beneath his hand.  "The ale barrel awaits, come."

Elladan allowed himself to be led back to the house though he spoke not another word and was thoughtful.

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elanna looked up from the basket of cut flowers she was arranging.  "What is it Lorfi, why do you rush so?"

Glorfindel paused only for a moment. "Where has your Adar disappeared to? I must apprize him of the arrival of important guests."

A smile dimpled her cheeks.  "Then you must be doing a great deal of hurrying, we have many important guests arriving."

Glorfindel's bright blue eyes twinkled and he plucked a spray of blossoms from the basket, weaving it through her hair.  "Very important guests, Tithen-pen, to him at any rate."

"He is most likely in his study."

"I should have guessed."

Elanna watched her father's friend bustle off and then began to burn with curiosity.  _Who could it be, that was so important to __Ada__?  She pulled off her gardening gloves and made her way to the main entrance, pushing open the heavy wooden door and shielding her eyes from the sun as she scanned the approach to the house.  _

A whinny to her left made her jump and turn.  Two Elves on horseback were in the process of dismounting, the gentleman helping the lady down.  Elanna gazed with interest at them, ascertaining that the new arrivals were unknown to her.  She tried to remember her manners and offer welcome for she was the only member of the household present at the moment.  "Suilad o Ondomar, Hîr nín, Hiril nín." 

The Elf-lady with the lustrous silver hair turned to the words and as she looked at Elanna, her jaw dropped and all the color drained from her face.  She reached for the Elf beside her and clutched his arm.  Her low voice reached his ears alone.  "Arwen."

Her blond companion followed her gaze and his eyes rested on the black-haired Elf-child before him.  "Indeed, the resemblance is striking."

Elanna stared back at them, confused by their murmurings and turned with relief at the sound of footsteps crossing the threshold behind her.  "Ada, there are new guests."

Elrond emerged from the house followed by Culurien and Glorfindel.  He laid a hand on her head.  "So I see, Tithen-sell so I see."  He looked up at Celebrían to see her still staring at his daughter.

"Elrond," she whispered.  "She looks so very much like-"

He cut her words short.  "She does, yes I know."  He took a deep breath.  "Introductions are in order, I think."  He touched the arm of his wife.  "Culurien, Lady of Ondomar, may I present Celebrían and her husband Halmír."

The two Elf-ladies regarded each other with caution, reminiscent of snakes poised to strike yet biding their time.  Culurien pasted a beaming smile across her face.  "How lovely it is to meet you at last.  Your daughter Arwen was a close friend of mine in Middle-earth."

Celebrían touched the hand she was offered.  "It pleases me to make the acquaintance of my daughter's friend and the lady who gives Elrond the happiness he has long deserved."

Elrond and Halmír were eying each other with similar wariness and Glorfindel eased the tension somewhat, holding his arms out to Celebrían.  "You have not forgotten who I am, have you?"

She smiled and embraced him closely.  "Nay I have not, Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower."  She pulled back and made an observation, smiling.  "The years have treated you well." 

His eyes twinkled.  "Indeed, they would not dare do otherwise.  It is good to see you so happy and well once more."  He paused for a moment.  "And it was not true, you know."

She met his eyes.  "Yes, I know the truth now, Elrond and I have talked.  I was foolish."  They were silent for a moment, understanding each other.  She looked back at Elrond with a glint in her eye.  "Enough of these pleasantries.  Where are they?"  

He put his hand on her shoulder and his lips twitched a little.  "First I will present my daughter Elanna who greeted you a moment ago."  He beckoned to her with his free hand.  "This is the lady Celebrían, mother to your pergwanur.  Would you do me a service and tell them of her arrival please?" 

Elanna curtsied and smiled.  "Yes Ada."  

Celebrían watched her leave with a wistful look that Elrond did not miss.  "With every year that passes, the resemblance increases.  It is somewhat disconcerting, I know."  He smiled a bit sadly and then looked around.  "It is quite rude of me to keep you standing on the doorstep, come into our house and be welcome."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Naneth?"

"Elrohir!"

"Do you love him more then, that you would ignore me?"

"Elladan!"  His mother slapped him playfully before pulling him into a tight embrace as well.  Words were unnecessary between the three of them as they held each other closely, the despair caused by the many lost years fading quickly into the past.  The appearance of Elrond with his arms full of Arwen's sketches prompted their reluctant parting, finally.  He spread them on the table as his sons and former wife gathered around him, talking with excitement amongst themselves.

Culurien watched them for a short while until she noticed Halmír standing awkwardly to the side as well.  "Perhaps this would be a good time to show you where your chamber is located while they occupy themselves reminiscing."

"Indeed," said Halmír with a smile.  "Let us leave them to it, lead on, Lady."  

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond looked up at the stars.  "It is late." 

Celebrían placed her hand tenderly over his.  "It is so wonderful to be able to just sit and talk to you again with no bad feeling between us."  Elladan and Elrohir had long since left the drawing room in favor of their own bedchambers while their parents conversed far into the night, of times long ago, mostly of Arwen.  

Elrond closed his hand around hers and pulled her gently to her feet.  "Yes, I feel the same; the pain of those years is at last healing."  He bent down to kiss her on the forehead as she suddenly tilted her head back and his lips came unexpectantly into contact with hers.  Elrond shuddered as a wave of excitement washed over him and he instinctively deepened the kiss, feeling her hands creep up his chest to encircle his neck as their tongues entwined and his palm slid over a stiffening nipple.

He opened his eyes and they widened in shock as he stepped back quickly out of her embrace, nearly stumbling in his haste.  He stared at her in disbelief.  "Celebrían . . . I do not know . . . why did I do . . . I love Culurien, with all my heart and soul."  

She was as stunned as he.  "I have a long history of being torn between you and Halmír, but I thought I had reconciled it at last.  I am certain of my love for my husband."

Elrond rubbed his face vigorously in anguish.  "That did not just happen, it cannot have happened."

"Perhaps it did not, not in the manner which frightens us so."

He lowered his hands slowly.  "What is your meaning?"

"Do not mistake desire for love."

Elrond almost smiled.  "We did indeed share an oft-used bed."   

Celebrían met his eyes.  "It seems as though lust might die a harder death than love."  

He nodded his head slowly, still somewhat bewildered.  "Remnants of passion left from a love long ago lost.  It will not- it _must not happen again."_

"We recognize it for what it is."  She lifted a shaky hand to touch his cheek.  "I have already dismissed it from my mind, it matters not, it is insignificant."

Elrond closed his eyes as she turned and left the room.  _It is far from insignificant.  How can I ever face Culurien again?_

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She rolled over and reached out a hand to find his side of the bed still empty and sat up, frowning.  A vague feeling of dread settled in her stomach as she reached for her robe, tightening the belt around her slender waist.  Rising, she crossed the room by the light of Ithil, somehow knowing she would find him sitting outside on their private balcony.

He did not look up at her entrance, although his ears were able to discern her elvish footfall, more noiseless than his could ever be.  She placed her hand on his shoulder as he buried his head in his hands with despair and suddenly she knew what had happened.  How it was that she knew, she could not say, but the certainty of the knowledge chilled her to the core.  She closed her eyes and stood silent, stroking his hair gently.

"I have betrayed you."

"Please, just give me a moment."

"I would give you my life if you asked for it."

Her voice was without expression.  "I knew that this trouble would come someday, this is one reason I was reluctant to leave Middle-earth.  I knew that I would one day have to see her, to see her together with you, your reactions to each other, reminders of the love you once shared." 

Elrond grasped her hand and pulled it to his cheek, holding it tightly, whispering against it.  "Please believe that you are my heart, my all, the center of my being."

"Yet you would betray your own heart . . ."  

"I would cut it out of my chest if doing so would redeem my sordid act of infidelity . . ."

"Speak no more of betrayal, for I do not see it in that light."

Elrond lifted his head, scarcely daring to meet her eyes.  "I cannot hope for anything less than complete disgust from you . . ."

Culurien placed her fingers across his lips.  "Stay, meleth nín, please.  We have both spoken of duplicity, but with all honesty, it does not ring true.  Call it rather a test of our love, not a betrayal of it."

"A test?"

"Indeed, you came to a conclusion, did you not?"

"I did, yes.  The conclusion that my heart is in your keeping entirely, in spite of any lingering attraction between Celebrían and myself."  He clutched her hand tightly once more.  "I will die before such a thing ever happens again."

"You may not believe this, but I am relieved to have it over with. I have worried along these lines too many years."

"I beg for forgiveness, not that I would ever presume to hope you could even contemplate it." 

She came around in front of him and seated herself in her favorite chair, his lap.  She placed her hands on the sides of his face and gazed long into his eyes.  _Hûn__ nín.  She traced a finger lightly across his forehead, trailing down his cheek to find his ear.  Her eyes never left his as she silently continued her soft caress over his chin and throat._

The anguish had not left his eyes.  "Stop Linariel, stop.  How is it you can be so understanding?  I do not deserve such consideration."

She arched an eyebrow.  "You crave punishment to assuage your guilt?"  The corner of her mouth rose a little.  "Perhaps a spanking is in order."

"How can you jest about this?"

Culurien sighed.  "It was only a kiss, meleth nín, not the end of Arda as we know it.  And also not entirely unexpected."

He hung his head.  "My weakness was predictable then.  You foresaw it."

"I foresaw the temptation.  I did not know what the outcome would be."

"My failure . . ."

She resumed her penetration of his soul through his eyes.  "If you had failed, you would not be here with me now.  You would be with her."  She closed her eyes and slowly brought her lips against his with feathery brushes, her breath warm.

He sighed, shaking slightly with emotion and tentatively ran his finger down her throat into the hollow between her breasts.  "Inyë mel le."

"Im ista."

His finger moved along the swell of her breast, finally encountering the hard little tip and rubbing it lightly in a hypnotically tantalizing circle.  He loosened the belt of her robe with his free hand and caressed a silken shoulder, pushing the fabric to the side in the process.  His lips left hers and lowered to replace his finger as he licked and bit at the tiny pink protrusion, the tugging of his mouth causing her to moan with pleasure.

His hands traveled leisurely down over her stomach and onto her thighs, his palms pressing into her flesh firmly, circling in towards the center of her mounting desire until she was squirming around on his lap with abandon, the robe discarded completely, her hands resting lightly on his shoulders as she shifted her position, opening herself widely in anticipation.  The more she moved to accommodate his touch, the more he persisted in his slow teasing until she was in agony, arching her hips forward in search of the stimulation of his practiced fingertips, which he withheld with maddening determination, serving to increase her arousal beyond all measure, until she was nearly sobbing  with the strength of her need.  "Ai, you torment me Melethron.  I thought it was you who required punishing."

He made a low growling noise in his throat.  "You may chastise me, whenever you wish, I will not object.  Do you desire this immediately?"

"Nay, I desire _this_ immediately."  She pushed his no longer protesting hand between her legs and manipulated it until he commenced action on his own, stroking her deeply.  Violent shudders wracked her body as her pleasure peaked and waned, only to escalate again with a convulsive intensity as she moaned and writhed beneath his tenders, gasping for breath.  She collapsed against him panting, her chest heaving as her heart finally resumed its normal pace.

He kissed her gently, nestling his face in her hair, lightly stroking her spine as she rested.  She pushed away from him eventually with a strange glint in her eyes.  "It is time for retribution."  She slid off his lap and rose.  "Stand please, so I may remove your clothing."

He smirked a little.  "Certainly, Lady."

She made quick work of his shirt, disposing of it with alacrity, pausing to graze her fingernails over his chest and abdomen with unusual pressure, leaving reddening scratch marks across his flesh.  His eyes narrowed and he inhaled deeply, the power in the stroke as pleasurable somehow as a gentle caress.  His breeches were next as she continued her unyielding assault, her nails digging into his calves and thighs.  A moan escaped his lips as his eyelids fluttered closed. 

"Hîr nín enjoys being roughly handled?" she murmured softly.

"Mmmm, indeed, so it would seem.  This is my punishment?" 

"Part, but not all.  Hold out your hands."  She reached into a chest of drawers and produced a handful of silken scarves.

Elrond raised an eyebrow as she bound his extended wrists.  He was even more surprised when she tied a scarf across his eyes.  "You have me very curious now . . ."

He was perhaps lucky he could not see her wicked grin.  "Hold your arms above your head."  She must have been standing on a chair as her fingers busied themselves around his wrists.  To his astonishment he found himself nearly dangling as she stretched his arms even higher, binding him to some unknown object above.  "Linariel . . ."

"You still wish for castigation?  Or would you like me to cease?"

"I am beginning to wonder if you are perhaps very angry with me?"

She kissed him in response while giving him a brief fondle.  "I think you may enjoy this 'punishment.'"  He continued to be puzzled when it sounded as though she had opened a window.  He waited, his ears straining as he attempted to guess . . .

He jumped in surprise at the sudden sharp tingling across his buttocks.  "What in Mandos' name . . .?"

"And you thought I was jesting about the spanking . . ."  

"What did you strike me with?"

She removed the scarf from his eyes.  "A birch switch, which I just cut from the tree next to the window.  Shall I stop?"

He felt a strange mixture of a need for penitence and coupled with a surge of excitement as his eyes smoldered.  "Punish me please." 

She kissed him once more.  "As you wish."  She stood behind him as he again felt the prickly sting of the switch.  "Am I hurting you?"

He closed his eyes as his inhalation deepened.  "Just a little.  But do not stop, please do not stop. Somehow, it helps . . ." He felt as though his skin was on fire as the flails of the little switch continued and his breath grew even more ragged_.  So closely was pleasure related to pain . . . ._

She stepped in front of him and administered light lashes to his chest, pausing a moment to suckle and bite the sensitive rigid peaks.  She then whipped his thighs and finally laid a stroke across his considerably stiff arousal.

He jumped a little. "Ai!"

"Oh dear, sorry.  That hurt?  Let me just kiss it and make it better . . . ."

He continued to gasp, although no longer from pain, moving his hips and quivering as she 'healed' his injury.

"I think perhaps you are ready to be freed?"  She looked up at him while stroking his thighs.  He nodded, panting.   A tantalizing breast was within reach of his tongue as she stood on the chair to untie him and he nuzzled it eagerly, sampling its sweetness yet again  Once his arms were loose he scooped her up and carried her to the bed, and wasting no more time positioned himself and commenced his intimate intrusion.

It was her turn to gasp as his movement picked up speed and urgency, deeper and more forceful with every plunge, both of their faces contorted by the ultimate combination of gratification and torture as his passion was quickly spent in a fiery, aching eruption.

They lay locked together for some time, overwhelmed by the intensity of their coupling.  He sighed with contentment.  "Thank you for being wise enough to know exactly what was needed."

She stroked his hair lightly and smiled.  "I enjoyed it as well.  Do you think there will be any call for further chastisement?" 

He smiled back at her, running his finger gently around the curve of her ear.  "Even good husbands can benefit from a reprimand from time to time."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suilad- greetings _S_  
Hîr nín- my Lord _S_  
Hiril nín- my Lady _S _   
Pergwanur- half (twin) brothers _S  
Hûn nín- my heart __S  
Inyë mel le- I love thee _Q_  
Im ista- I know __S_


End file.
